Delphos Uno y Mil Amaneceres
by Sol Bronte
Summary: •Longfic• Una compleja encrucijada del destino. ¿Tus sueños, tus anhelos o las personas que amas? ¿Como construyes tu propio destino? ¿En verdad el que no arriesga no gana? •Usagi/Seiya• UA.
1. Prólogo

***Delphos. Uno y Mil Amaneres***

.

Prólogo

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

_["Recuerda que todos los que conoces tienen miedo de algo,_

_aman algo y han perdido algo."]_

_Adam Brown. "Pequeño instructivo para la vida"_

_._

_._

En tiempos de la antigua Grecia, existió un lugar enigmático y sagrado llamado Delfos, que era reverenciado por los antiguos como el centro del universo. En aquel lugar se hallaba el Oráculo de Delfos, el cual daba cuenta del destino por medio de predicciones a quien le consultaba.

El Oráculo de Delfos fue un gran recinto sagrado dedicado al Dios Apolo, y que tenia en el centro un gran templo, al que acudían los griegos para preguntar a los Dioses sobre cuestiones inquietantes.

El oráculo se celebraba un día al mes, el día 7 que se consideraba como la fecha del nacimiento de Apolo. Los consultantes eran de todo tipo, desde grandes reyes hasta gente pobre. En primer lugar se ofrecía un sacrificio en el altar que había delante del templo. A continuación se pagaban las tasas correspondientes y por último el consultante se presentaba ante la Pitia o Pitonisa y hacia sus consultas oralmente, como se cree. Según la literatura griega, las predicciones del Oráculo siempre eran verdaderas. En ocasiones daban cuenta de situaciones favorables, pero también en otras más de situaciones funestas y dolorosas, y a pesar de que se intentaran evadir por todos los medios, eran inevitables. Por este motivo, el factor destino era considerado un elemento crucial y determinante para la vida en la antigua Grecia... y hasta nuestros días.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por la lectura.


	2. Al Llegar el Alba

.

**"Delphos. Uno y Mil Amaneceres"**

Capítulo I

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

.

* * *

.

Llevo cinco minutos en cama después de que el ruidoso despertador emitiera ese estridente sonido, avisándome que es hora de despertar.

—¡Serena! –escucho a mamá apresurándome para asistir a la preparatoria temprano.

Tengo tanto sueño que no puedo levantarme, pero por fin me doy por vencida, ya que contra el despertador y mama apurándome es difícil no acceder.

Sacudiéndome la pereza entro al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha. En diez minutos estoy fuera y me enfrento a mi primer dilema del día: ¿Qué diablos me pongo?

Volteo mi closet de cabeza y al fin me decido por un conjunto sport negro. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y llego al comedor, donde me encuentro con mis padres y mis dos traviesas hermanas Hotaru y Rini.

—¡Buenos días linda! –dice papá con una taza de café en la mano y llevándose un pan tostado a la boca.

—¡Buenos días Papa! –contesto con una enorme sonrisa, ya que esta mañana veré de nuevo a mis queridas amigas después de unas vacaciones de verano.

Rini y Hotaru escuchan el autobús y se apresuran para no perderlo, no sin antes despedirse calurosamente de papá y mamá.

—¡Adiós Serena! –gritan al unísono, arrancándome otra risa.

—¡Adiós niñas, pórtense bien y no hagan travesuras! –grito guiñándoles un ojo.

Inmediatamente después de su partida miro el reloj en la pared: 8:00 am. Es hora de seguir su ejemplo y marcharme. Me despido calurosamente de mis padres y salgo camino al colegio.

Camino un poco desorbitada y con una sonrisa boba, recordando cómo días atrás, durante las vacaciones, conocí a Seiya, un alumno del colegio.

Fue un día que me encontraba revisando las calificaciones de mis asignaturas en el cubículo de servicios escolares cuando escuche su voz, preguntándome si esas eran las notas del grupo 421. En un inicio dude que estuviera dirigiéndose a mí y lo ignoré por completo, por lo que sin dudarlo se coloco frente a mí y no pude evitar mirarlo de frente. Así fue que me perdí en un hermoso par de ojos azules como el zafiro, los cuales me veían con extrañeza, como si buscaran encontrar la respuesta a un enigma.

—¿Tú eres Serena Tsukino, no es verdad? –preguntó dudando.

—Sí, ¿Tú me conoces? –devolví el cuestionamiento con cautela.

—Claro que si, fuimos juntos a la secundaria. ¿No me recuerdas? –siguió, esbozando una linda sonrisa, la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

—Discúlpame, sinceramente no me acuerdo de ti. –dije tratando de explicarme como era posible no recordar esos bellos ojos.

—Quizás sea porque sólo estuve un año en esa escuela, después tuve que trasladarme a otra institución porque mis padres tuvieron que viajar, sin embargo yo si me acuerdo de ti. Eras muy graciosa en ese entonces. –concluyó, aun sin desvanecer esa sonrisa.

La realidad era que yo no tenía idea de quién era él, no obstante, no tenia ninguna objeción en saberlo. No podía negar que era un chico muy atractivo de cabello largo y negro como el azabache y atado en una coleta que le daba un aire muy particular. Era alto y de complexión delgada, sin embargo se veía fuerte y atlético. Además esos lindos ojos y esa bella sonrisa eran atributos que podían derretir hasta el hielo de los polos.

—Serena, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó mirándome divertido.

—¿Qué? Ah…Si. –respondí saliendo de mis cavilaciones y ruborizándome levemente ante esa mirada.

A partir de ese momento entablamos una linda amistad. Él era un chico muy agradable, tanto que se ganó fácilmente mi confianza, dejando que poco a poco se convirtiera en mi mejor amigo y confidente. Durante las vacaciones salíamos a divertirnos al cine, a los juegos mecánicos, o a los videojuegos. En ocasiones solo salíamos a dar una vuelta o íbamos a tomar un helado, diciendo tonterías y riéndonos de cualquier cosa. Seiya era un chico con un buen sentido del humor, tanto que cuando estaba con el no podía dejar de reír ni por un segundo, simplemente nos la pasamos de maravilla juntos.

Un buen día, Seiya vino a mi casa a buscarme para ir al parque a patinar. Sin embargo desde que había llegado se veía sumamente nervioso y pálido, como si su vida estuviera en peligro de un momento a otro. Preocupada le pregunte que era lo que le pasaba y si se sentía bien, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna. Irritada por su descortesía, le dije que prefería quedarme en casa que ir a patinar con alguien que ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra, extendiéndome con un discurso sobre los buenos modales y las buenas amistades, cuando de repente y sin previo aviso me planto un beso en los labios. Fue un beso muy corto, pero que se encargo de transmitir lo que su corazón albergaba.

Sorprendida por la acción, me quede atónita y en silencio. Silencio que Seiya aprovecho para expresar de una manera dulce y tierna, e incluso con un poco de torpeza, sus sentimientos hacia mi.

Si bien era cierto que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y que algunas personas daban por hecho que éramos pareja, yo no me esperaba que el estuviera interesado en mi, creía que tan solo compartíamos una relación de amistad muy estrecha.

Cuando Seiya hubo terminado de expresarme su amor profundo y desinteresado, vino la pregunta de oro y la que según él decidiría su futuro. Ante tales argumentos yo no pude evitar soltar una risa de gracia y al mismo tiempo de nerviosismo, viendo su rostro decepcionado por la falta de seriedad con la que estaba tomando la situación. Sin embargo, su agonía -como él la llamaba- terminó a favor suyo, aceptando gustosamente su propuesta y claro, admitiendo que me sentía atraída por él, por su misterio.

—¡Estoy tan feliz que quisiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos! –me digo a mi misma en un tono soñador.

Apresuro el paso y escucho una voz detrás de mí.

—¡Espérame Serena! –la voz proviene de mi amiga Rei.

—¡Hola Rei, que gusto verte! –digo al detenerme y corriendo a abrazarla.

—¿Cómo te fue en el verano? –cuestiona mientras retomamos nuevamente nuestro camino.

—¡Genial! Ni te imaginas.

—Pero cuéntame, ¿Qué paso? –inquirió curiosa.

—Seiya.

—¿Qué hay con él? –expresa confundida.

—¡Somos Novios!

—No puedo creerlo, ¿Seiya? –grita mi amiga con entusiasmo y emoción-. Esto lo tiene que saber todo el mundo.

—Rei, espera un momento, solo quiero que lo sepan algunas personas por ahora, sabes que no me gustan los escándalos ni los rumores. Quiero que las cosas se den solas y sin prisas ¿Ok? –expreso con seriedad. Rei comprende mis palabras y seguimos caminando hasta llegar al colegio.

Amigos se saludan como si fueran años los que dejaron de verse y en un ambiente de cordialidad. Buscando entre la gente por fin logramos vislumbrar a nuestro circulo de amigas. Al estar frente a ellas, como es de esperarse, Rei se encarga de anunciar la noticia del día, anticipadamente.

—Adivinen ¿qué? –dice como quien sabe un secreto sagrado. Las chicas solo la miran confundidas y atentas a lo que pueda decir-. ¡Serena y Seiya son novios! –concluye con felicidad.

De pronto observo como sus rostros cambian de la incertidumbre absoluta a caras sonrientes y de sorpresa. Poco a poco se acercan y comienzan a hacer preguntas.

—¿En serio? –cuestiona Lita.

—Sí, creo que si una noticia muy importante tuviera que darse a conocer rápidamente, bastaría con comunicárselo a Rei, sería más económico y eficaz, ¿No lo creen? –digo mientras comienzo a reír, siendo imitada por ellas.

—¡Oye, que gran noticia! No puedo creer que Seiya te lo haya propuesto. –dice Amy.

—Pues prepárate, porque ahí viene tu adorado tormento. –dice Rei señalándome a Seiya con un gesto.

Siguiendo la mirada de mi amiga volteo a la entrada principal y efectivamente, ahí viene. Le sonrío de lejos y me llama haciéndome algunas señas. Sin pensarlo dos veces voy a encontrarme con el.

—¡Hola! –digo con una sonrisa al estar frente a él-. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Más de lo que te imaginas –dice dándome un efusivo abrazo y un dulce beso, corto pero tierno-. ¿Acabas de llegar?

—Sí, estaba con las chicas viendo que haremos esta tarde. ¿Por qué?

—Estaba pensando en invitarte al cine, pero si no puedes podemos ir mañana. –se apresura a decir.

—No, este bien si vamos ya tarde. Me gustaría mucho ir contigo. ¿Qué te parece si pasas por mi a casa de Rei alrededor de las cinco de la tarde? –pregunto con cierto aire de coquetería.

—Me agrada la idea. Entonces paso por ti en la tarde. –dice sonriéndome cálidamente.

—Ok. Te veo luego. –digo entre risas y alejándome de ahí.

—¡No lo olvides, cinco de la tarde! –grita a una considerable distancia.

En seguida volteo de nuevo y le respondo con un gesto de alegría. Es momento de entrar a clases.

.

.

Un poco de álgebra, algo de literatura y cerrando con broche de oro con una dosis de biología. Al término de la jornada escolar las chicas y yo nos encaminamos a casa de Rei para platicar y discutir sobre el nombre de nuestro grupo musical, que concursara con otros más en el festival de música de la preparatoria. Hemos analizado varias opciones, pero hasta el momento no hemos llegado a un común acuerdo.

—Yo opino que se llame _"Violets" _–dice Lita.

—Creo que se escucharía mejor si le pusiéramos _"Ladies Nigth"_ –dice Amy con suspicacia.

—Amy, no sé porque pero me da la impresión de que eso se escucha como el nombre de un lugar de mala muerte. Mejor otro. –expresa Rei divertida.

—¿Y qué tal _"The Roses"_? –opino, esperando alguna respuesta y mirando sus semblantes.

—¡Se oye bien! –dice una voz que he escuchado antes y que me es familiar, pero que no pertenece a ninguna de las presentes.

Poco a poco comienzo a agitarme al reconocer la voz que sale de una habitación de la casa.

—Darien regreso ayer por la tarde. –me dice Rei con miedo de saber como podré tomar tal noticia.

—¿Qué?, ¿Darien?, ¿Aquí?, ¿Ahora? –pregunto angustiada y temerosa de no saber que decirle. Mi mirada esta fija en la habitación esperando el momento en el que el saldrá y me vera. ¡Dios mío!, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Darien sale de la habitación y me mira dibujando una amplia y alegre sonrisa. De inmediato se acerca con emoción y se coloca frente a mí. Por mi parte solo puedo mirarlo fijamente pero no puedo moverme, una manada de ideas pasa por mi cabeza recordando tiempo atrás, cuando hace dos años le ofrecieron a Darien una beca para estudiar en Alemania.

Él y yo éramos novios por lo que me pidió que lo esperara, que el regresaría. Al no tener alternativa acepté sin objeciones, con la firme esperanza de que él regresara pronto y mientras tanto podríamos seguir a pesar de la distancia, pero no fue así.

En un inicio, Darien me escribía y me llamaba a diario, lo que me daba la entereza suficiente para afrontar su ausencia, lamentablemente después ya no era tan frecuente que llegue a pensar que ya no regresaría. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Creo que me he metido en grandes líos y no sé que hacer, porque ahora que recuerdo, aun soy novia de Darien, o por lo menos eso es lo que él cree, ya que nunca pudimos terminar. Nunca pensé enfrentarme a una situación como esta.

Por fin reacciono al sentir que Darien ya esta abrazado de mí.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañe –dice envolviéndome con ambos brazos y apretándome a su cuerpo. Yo me encuentro inmóvil, aun tratando de asimilar lo que esta ocurriendo. Darien entonces se aparta y sustrae de su bolsillo una gargantilla con un dije en forma de flor y sin más me la es para ti. –escuche de sus labios.

—Gra-gracias. –respondo apenas articulando las palabras.

Todas las chicas, al darse cuenta de la situación tan tensa y delicada nos dejaron solos y se dirigieron al jardín a platicar.

Darien me mira maravillado y contento, mientras yo solo guardo silencio y no lo termino de creer.

—¿Sabes que fue lo que más extrañe de ti? –pregunta devolviéndome a la realidad. Aun confusa y con una evidente incomodidad solo atine a negar con la cabeza esbozando una leve risa-. Esa hermosa sonrisa y tus besos. –dice acercándose.

Definitivamente esta dispuesto a besarme. En un trance de frustración y en un intento de fingir demencia ladee levemente el rostro, provocando que el beso fuera a parar a mi mejilla y, sin perder ni un segundo cambio de tema, rogando porque esa acción no me ponga en más aprietos.

—¿Y cuándo dices que llegaste? –digo para zafarme de esa situación.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa Serena? –pregunta confundido y sin poder ocultar su frustración.

—Nada, no pasa nada. –digo fingiendo una tranquilidad que no tengo.

—Desde que me viste no me has dicho nada. Ni siquiera me has preguntado que tal me fue o como estoy. Además de eso ni siquiera respondes a mi abrazo, y qué decir de la manera en que evitaste mi beso. ¡Quiero saber lo que esta sucediendo Serena!

Darien esta realmente exaltado y puede notarse a simple vista su enorme confusión, y a decir verdad creo que tiene un poco de razón, yo no le he hecho ningún caso, mucho menos le he prestado atención, como si no existiera.

De pronto, el sonido de un claxon hace una pausa en este ambiente de tensión. Definitivamente sé quien es: Seiya ha llegado por mi para ir al cine tal y como habíamos quedado esta mañana.

Mi mente gira y gira buscando el valor y la entereza para tomar una postura. ¡Oh Dios! Ayúdame por lo que voy a hacer.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme. –digo levantándome del sofá y mirándolo con angustia y dolor por la herida que le causare cuando sepa que Seiya ocupó su lugar hace meses.

—¿Cómo que tienes que irte? –pregunta levantándose indignado.

—Sí, me tengo que ir, hablaremos en otra ocasión, por ahora no puedo quedarme.

—Si quieres yo puedo llevarte. –sugiere.

—¡No! –digo de manera efusiva, como dejando en evidencia que oculto algo-. Lo siento Darien, eres muy amable, pero yo puedo irme sola. –dije dando media vuelta y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Me alejo dejándolo ahí consternado por mi actitud y voy directamente a despedirme de mis compañeras, a la par que me dirijo a la salida. Al cruzar la calle me dirijo al auto de Seiya, aun con algunos rastros malestar y palidez en el rostro. Seiya nota lo que me pasa y me mira con preocupación, aun sin darse cuenta de la realidad.

—¿Qué te pasa, _bombón_? –me pregunta con una mano en la mejilla y mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Recuerdas a Darien? –comienzo a decir. El niega desconcertado y me mira con intriga-. Pues Darien, mi novio, regreso ayer por la tarde. –confesé.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, y como no tuvimos mucha comunicación, nunca pude terminar con el. El todavía cree que tenemos algo, y pues yo no le he dicho nada. ¿Me entiendes?

Seiya se queda pensando por algunos momentos y finalmente no puede ocultar su turbación.

—Y supongo que tu y el arreglaran sus cosas, por lo que veo el que sale aquí sobrando soy yo, ¿No es cierto? –pregunta desilusionado pero con firmeza.

—Por supuesto que no, no seas tonto –dije sonriéndole tiernamente-. Me agrada estar contigo y siento por ti algo muy especial, algo que entre Darien y yo ha muerto desde hace mucho. Te quiero y no pienso dejarte –. Le digo tomando su rostro con una mano, en seguida rodeo su cuello con ambas manos y el se aferra a mi cuerpo abrazándome con fuerza -. No te preocupes, encontraré el momento para decírselo, el tendrá que entender.

—Sabes que aquí estoy contigo y que no te dejaré sola. –murmura hundiendo mas su rostro en mi cabello.

En ese instante por alguna extraña razón, me tranquilizo y me siento más segura para enfrentar la primera prueba al decirle a Darien toda la verdad. Decidimos cambiar de planes dadas las circunstancias y preferimos ir a tomar un café para conversar de lo sucedido en casa de Rei con el más mínimo detalle. La tarde entonces se hace corta y anochece antes de lo esperado... Seiya decide que es hora de llevarme a casa.

Todo el camino se nos fue en risas, por un momento olvidamos todo y pareciera como si nada hubiera ocurrido, sin embargo al llegar a casa, Seiya no dudo en recordarme que estaría a mi lado y que no dudara en llamarlo si lo necesitaba. Se despidió de mi con un dulce beso y yo baje del auto. Espere a que encendiera el coche y comenzara a alejarse, al dejar de visualizarlo entre a casa.

Saludo a mis padres en la sala y me dirijo directamente a mi habitación. Estoy exhausta y me recuesto en la cama cerrando los ojos. ¡Qué extraordinario había sido todo eso! Jamás, y lo digo en serio ¡Jamás! Hubiera imaginado nada parecido.

Intento dormir, pero no puedo.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede Serena? –me reprocho sin dejar de sentirme culpable por el dolor le causare Darien.

Por fin logro dormir.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer. _Editado el 11/05/2010_.


	3. La Afrenta

.

**"Delphos. Uno y Mil Amaneceres"**

Capítulo II

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hoy despierto tarde. Es sábado.

Intento deshacerme de la pereza tomando una ducha con agua tibia. Esta mañana he ayudado a mama a hacer los deberes de la casa, puesto que últimamente me ha dicho:_ "Por favor Serena ayúdame un poco". _Claro que como no había tenido tiempo no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, pero creo que ahora todo esta bien de nuevo.

Pasando el mediodía decido salir a la calle a caminar. No estoy segura de a donde voy, simplemente camino. Necesito aclarar mis ideas y reflexionar un poco, caminar es algo que siempre me ha gustado, especialmente en este tipo de situaciones. De pronto me encuentro en el parque, en el puente que tiene vista al lago y al cielo despejado en esta tarde. Miro hacia abajo y logro mirar mi reflejo en el agua.

—He cambiado tanto. –murmuro lentamente al viento.

—¡Que Sorpresa Serena! –escucho distraída una voz al oído. Instintivamente volteo el rostro y para mi sorpresa es… ¿Darien?

—H-hola Darien. –logro decir con un poco de nerviosismo y tensándome completamente.

Regreso mi mirada al lago dándole nuevamente la espalda. Pero al parecer a Darien no le ofende, muy al contrario, le da la facilidad para rodearme con sus manos y abrazarme por la espalda. Comienza a decirme algo que yo no puedo comprender, escucho pero no entiendo.

—Perdóname por haberte reprochado de esa forma –decía en un susurro–, pero es que estaba confundido por la actitud que tomaste, pero creo que yo exagere un poco, ¿sabes? Porque yo se perfectamente que tu me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti, y también sé que esto fue tan de repente que por eso tu también estabas confundida. Lo siento mucho.

En ese momento Darien lentamente recarga su cabeza en mi hombro quedando a la par de mi mejilla y lanza un hondo suspiro. No se que me pasa, me invade una gran ternura por todo el cuerpo.

—Darien tengo que decirte algo muy importante. –digo con la mirada perdida aun en el lago.

.—Claro, dime lo que quieras. –sentencia con alegría.

—Voy a ser sincera –dije soltándome suavemente de su abrazo y mirándolo de frente–.Yo… ya no te amo. Seamos amigos por favor.

Diciendo esto no me percato que una lágrima involuntariamente sale de mis ojos y rueda por mi mejilla.

—¿Amigos? –pregunta Darien exaltado.

Veo como comienza a perder la razón y comienza a negar con una expresión de incredulidad.

—¡No puede ser! –grita golpeando el barandal y haciéndome soltar un respingo por el susto–. Ahora entiendo porque te comportabas así – pausó sumiéndonos en un silencio que me pareció eterno–. Solo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Hay otro chico en tu vida?, por favor contéstame con la verdad. –suplica suavizando su expresión.

Darien me mira a los ojos como buscando un indicio de veracidad. Quisiera mentirle y decirle: _"No, no tengo a alguien más",_ realmente no quiero lastimarlo. Tienes que decírselo, ya, ahora.

—Sí, existe otro chico.

Su rostro y su mirada se entristecen ante tal confidencia. Me siento la mala de este cuento al dañar a esta persona que en su momento ame tanto, que a su vez me amo, y que al parecer me sigue amando.

—Perdóname Darien, pero después de que tus cartas ya no eran tan frecuentes pensé que ya no regresarías...y...

—¿Quién es el él? –pregunta interrumpiendo mi disculpa un poco absurda porque realmente es inútil.

—Es un chico que conocí algunos meses y hace poco decidimos intentar algo juntos.

—Y ahora supongo que quieres que terminemos formalmente para que seas libre.

—No quería lastimarte. De verdad. Créeme. Pero estoy enamorada. Lo siento mucho.

—Me decepcionas Serena, ¡Como has cambiado! No eres la misma Serena que conocí y de la que me enamoré. Eres muy diferente, ¡Tan solo mírate! Simulas una muñeca nueva. ¿Qué ocurrió con la Serena inteligente, sencilla y sensible que vi por última vez a sus dieciséis años? –dice mirándome con un cierto aire de compasión que me produce una sensación de dolor, rencor y de ira, pues ha abierto una herida que yo creí sanada hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Ha muerto Darien! Esa Serena que conociste murió aquel día que te fuiste. Aquel día que dejaste mi alma deshecha y no hice nada por detenerte –haciendo una pausa continué-. Simplemente he decidido vivir de esta manera, he comprobado que es menos peligroso que dar lo mejor de ti.

—Eres tan egoísta. –dice con un gesto de desaprobación y de extrañeza a la vez.

—No me hables de egoísmo, no eres el indicado para ello –respondo con enfado y sarcasmo en mi voz -. ¿Dejémoslo así quieres? Solo seamos amigos, si es que te agrada la persona en que me he convertido. Si no, tampoco esta vez voy a detenerte. –termine de decir reflejando en mi rostro una seriedad inquebrantable y en mi voz una resolución definitiva.

—No lo creo. –murmura alejándose con desilusión y tristeza en su faz.

Y ahí estoy de nuevo contemplando su partida. Me invaden unos deseos inmensos de soltar a llorar como cuando era niña, pero no puedo, no debo.

Ya el sol se había ocultado, dejando entrever aun en el horizonte algunos ligeros trazos naranjas que anunciaban la agonía del atardecer para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Regreso a casa envuelta en la coraza que creí jamás nadie descubriría. Entro a la casa y llamo a mama, pero nadie contesta. Recorro la casa en busca de alguien pero esta totalmente vacía. Por fin encuentro una nota sobre el piano del salón de visitas y leo el contenido:

_Serena: _

_Fuimos al parque de diversiones con tus hermanas. Regresamos al anochecer. En el horno hay lasagna y en la nevera pastel de chocolate. Cuídate._

_Mama y Papa._

—¡Genial! Mi mundo se desbarata poco a poco y ellos en el parque de diversiones –digo mientras doblo el papel y dejándolo en el mismo lugar. Salgo de la habitación y me detengo a pensar en las palabras antes dichas, las cuales me hacen sonreír con complacencia e ironía-. Pensándolo bien, creo que Darien tiene razón, soy una egoísta –digo encaminándome nuevamente a mi habitación y aun sin dejar de sonreír-. Creo que necesito un baño.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer. _Editado el 15/05/2010._


	4. La Ruleta

.

**"Delphos. Uno y Mil Amaneceres"**

Capítulo III

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—Señorita Serena, pase por favor, la coordinadora la espera. –escucho decir a la secretaria que me invita a pasar.

Sinceramente no tengo la menor idea del asunto que desea tratar conmigo, sólo me mandaron llamar y desconozco la urgencia de mi presencia en este lugar. No obstante, sin hacer ningún tipo de cuestionamiento entro a la oficina, por cierto bastante elegante. Me encuentro frente a una mujer de edad madura y rostro afable sentada detrás de un escritorio de caoba.

—Tome asiento por favor –dice la mujer y yo obedezco–. Permítame presentarme, soy la coordinadora de esta preparatoria, mi nombre es Setsuna Mehio. Seguramente te preguntaras porque te he mandado llamar con tanta urgencia, ¿No es así?

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

—No es nada malo, no te preocupes, de hecho es algo muy bueno.

La miro consternada, ¿A que se referirá?

—Sólo te llame para avisarte que fuiste seleccionada como uno de los alumnos de intercambio. El destino que a ti se te ha dado es la_Universidad de Paris III_ en Francia. Al término de este ciclo escolar, si tus padres autorizan por supuesto, empezaras tus estudios universitarios en la ciudad de Paris. ¿Qué opinas?, ¿No es excelente? –dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo estoy perpleja por la noticia que he recibido, creo que me da alegría saberlo porque yo misma fui la que pidió entrar al concurso de intercambio, pero no dejo de sorprenderme.

—Señorita Serena, aquí le voy a entregar la carta de aceptación de la _Universidad de Paris III–Sorbonne-Nouvelle_. Nuestra carta de convenio de intercambio y la autorización que deberán llenar sus padres para que pueda realizarse el trámite, así como la fecha en que iniciara sus clases allá en Francia, ¿Qué le parece? –dice extendiéndome los documentos en una carpeta.

—Gracias, Señorita Setsuna –por fin reacciono–. Créame que me da mucha emoción de que se me haya dado esta oportunidad. Le aseguro que yo llevare esta autorización a mis padres y le avisare cuando hayan tomado una decisión, ¿Esta bien?

—Perfecto. Solo asegúrese que no pase más tiempo que lo permitido, que es un mes. Bueno, eso es todo, señorita Serena, le agradezco que haya venido pronto. Ya puede retirarse si así lo desea. –dice amablemente.

—Pues entonces me retiro. Muchas gracias señorita Setsuna, fue muy amable al avisarme. Hasta pronto –digo dirigiéndome a la puerta.

—Hasta pronto señorita Serena. ¡Suerte! –escuche decir casi saliendo completamente.

.

.

—¿Irme a Paris? –me cuestiono aun confusa y con preocupación-. ¿Justamente ahora?

De inmediato me viene a la mente el recuerdo de mis amigas acompañándome y siempre alrededor mío brindándome su apoyo incondicional. Mi familia que a pesar de sus ánimos y recomendaciones al solicitar el intercambio, extrañaría infinitamente. Y Seiya, mirándome tiernamente con el cariño que solamente el puede dar.

Mi mente viaja y viaja mientras me encuentro sentada en el parque y no me percato de la presencia de Lita.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan sola y pensativa? ¿Te sucede algo? Te noto preocupada. –cuestiona Lita con curiosidad de verme allí sola.

—Lita. Hola, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí, estoy algo distraída. –contesto apagada.

—¿Qué pasa? Cuéntame, ¿peleaste con Seiya acaso? O ¿Es por Darien que estas así? –al nombrar a Darien se me viene a la mente la conversación tan dura que tuvimos la ultima vez.

—Ojalá fuera eso, pero no, Lita –dudo un segundo–: No estudiare la Universidad en Japón, estudiare la Universidad en Paris. –digo con tranquilidad y con resignación resonando en mi voz.

—¡¿Qué? Estas diciendo incoherencias Serena. ¿Estas bromeando verdad? Tú no puedes estudiar en Paris –expresa con incredulidad–. Lo prometiste, lo prometimos ¿No recuerdas? Serena...

Lita se da cuenta de que no estoy mintiendo y me mira con tristeza. Hemos sido amigas desde niñas y el separarnos era realmente imposible.

—Lita, mi solicitud de intercambio fue aceptada y será a la Universidad de Paris. Me iré al término de este ciclo escolar. –termino de decir mirándola con una tristeza indescifrable.

Realmente no me lo esperaba, por lo menos no en este momento.

.

.

—¿Y cómo les dirás que te vas? –pregunta Lita camino a casa.

—No lo sé. Será difícil, ni yo lo creo –digo mientras caminamos a poca distancia la una de la otra–. A mi familia se que le dará gusto y alegría la noticia de que pueda estudiar en el extranjero en una universidad de prestigio y también de que tenga esta oportunidad en mi vida. Aunque se que me echaran de menos, se que encontraran consuelo al saber que estoy realizando mis sueños y con la esperanza de que volveré pronto. En cuanto a las chicas, necesitare de tu ayuda Lita para que se unan mas entre ustedes, de manera que se sienta lo menos posible mi ausencia. En cuanto a Seiya. No sé ni que decirle, será aun más difícil. –suspiré.

—Me imagino. Será difícil de asimilar, lo mismo viviste tú hace tres años.

Y como si hubiera hecho toda una revelación, la miré y no pude evitar sonreír con desgano.

—Cierto. ¿Qué ironía no? Solo espero que lo tome con calma y prudencia, como yo en ese entonces. Precisamente porque se que es doloroso dejar ir a quien amas. –decía con tristeza en mi voz.

—¿Lo quieres mucho verdad?

—Si Lita, lo quiero mucho. Pero tengo que irme y es preciso que lo deje ahora, antes de que le haga más daño.

Mis ojos mostraban una desilusión enorme y la resignación absoluta.

Por fin llegamos a casa, una frente a la otra. Vecinas y amigas desde la infancia. Definitivamente será extraño no verlo más.

—Serena velo por el lado bueno, estarás rodeada de chicos dispuestos a enseñarte y a practicar contigo el francés –dice Lita traviesa, por lo cual logra arrancarme una sonrisa–. Eso es Serena, sonríe. No quiero verte triste.

—Lita, te voy a extrañar. No se qué haré sin ti. –digo abrazándola fuerte y cariñosamente. Ella solo responde a mi abrazo y derramamos unas cuantas lágrimas de melancolía.

Después de unos minutos entramos cada una a su hogar.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer. _Editado el 15/05/2010._


	5. Kaleidoscopio

.

**"Delphos. Uno y Mil Amaneceres"**

Capítulo IV

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—¡Hija, que gran noticia!, ¡Felicitaciones! –expresa mamá con emoción desbordada.

—Sin duda es una gran oportunidad en tu vida, me siento muy feliz y orgulloso por ti. No dudes en que daremos nuestra autorización para que cumplas tus sueños. ¡Qué gran sorpresa! – dice papá con una gran sonrisa.

Mi padre no puede contener su emoción y se acerca para abrazarme una y otra vez.

—¡Te extrañaremos hermana!

Rini y Hotaru imitan a papá y corren a abrazarme. Yo como es de esperarse no puedo evitar sentirme emocionada y contenta por el apoyo recibido, y sin más sonrío entre algunas lágrimas.

—Bueno, bueno...ya basta de abrazos y celebremos durante la cena. -dice mamá no muy asidua a las expresiones de ternura, y al tiempo que se dirige al comedor.

—Ni hablar, ya oyeron a su madre, vamos a cenar.

Sin ninguna objeción nos dirigimos todos a compartir una gran cena en familia. Quizá una de las ultimas que podré disfrutar antes de irme.

Acabada la cena optamos por ver una película en la sala. Cuando ésta termina, permanecemos en una constante charla que se extiende hasta casi entrada la medianoche. Papá y mamá entonces sugieren que es preciso ir a dormir pues iremos al colegio a la mañana siguiente.

Subo a mi habitación esperando poder descansar, sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar en como le diré a Seiya que me voy. Mis padres y mis amigas me han mostrado comprensión, aunque no dejaran de extrañarme y echarme de menos, pero Seiya...

Seiya es punto y aparte, es mi pareja y mi mejor amigo. Lo amo y me destroza el corazón dejarlo.

Pero mi camino y destino esta marcado así y debo seguirlo. Sólo espero no herirlo y que intente entenderme, perdonarme.

Y así, reflexionando en estas y otras ideas me quedo dormida con dos perlas brillando sobre mis mejillas.

.

.

Camino por la calle rumbo al colegio. Faltan solo cuatro semanas para que el ciclo escolar termine y deje Japón. Todo ha sido tan complicado, tan inesperado.

Hoy es un día de evaluaciones en la preparatoria. No me fue nada mal, no obstante me siento muy inquieta y muy nerviosa.

—¿Así que te vas? –pregunta Amy tristemente.

—Así es Amy, está ya decidido. Por un lado no te puedo negar que estoy muy ilusionada y muy contenta, y por otro me duele mucho dejarlas, ustedes son como mis hermanas y será muy extraño no tenerlas conmigo.

Al mencionar estas palabras todas se enternecen y se acercan para abrazarme y desearme la mejor de las suertes, no sin antes expresar lo tanto que me extrañaran.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, que debemos darle una gran despedida a Serena –y dirigiéndose a mí, Rei continúo–. Así que en las próximas semanas no descansaras de nosotras empezando desde el día de hoy. –concluye persuadiéndome de ir a tomar un café y charlar toda la tarde.

—Y, ¿ya se lo dijiste a Seiya? –pregunta Lita en voz baja mientras nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

—No, aun no. Todavía no reúno el valor suficiente.

—Hoy estuvo buscándote toda la mañana y sinceramente no creo que puedas seguir evitándolo por mucho tiempo. – opina en un murmullo.

—Lo sé, Lita. Te prometo decírselo lo más pronto posible, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Y mientras conversamos de otros temas, por fin llegamos a la cafetería. Sin detenernos entramos y Rei con su habitual espontaneidad grita alegremente: _"¡Cinco Capuchinos por favor!_, y todas comenzamos a reír.

Al caer la noche y después de pasar una tarde maravillosa, las cuatro nos dirigimos a casa. Lita y yo tomamos caminos iguales, somos vecinas.

—¡Buenas noches Serena! –dice Lita mientras se encamina a su casa.

—¡Buenas noches Lita! –respondo viéndola alejarse.

.

.

Retomo mi camino a casa lentamente y levanto a mirada. Borrosamente logro vislumbrar a alguien frente a ella. Me acerco mas y me doy cuenta que es Seiya quien me espera frente a la puerta recargado en su auto color negro.

Se da cuenta de mi presencia y me mira esbozando una hermosa y cálida sonrisa que llevare eternamente en mis recuerdos.

—¿Dónde estabas? Estuve buscándote toda la mañana y parte de la tarde pero no te encontré, y decidí venir a verte a esta hora. Espero no haya sido un gran inconveniente. –dice en una disculpa.

—Claro que no hay inconveniente.

Y sin perder ni un segundo beso sus labios lenta y delicadamente, guardando en el corazón y mi memoria cada sensación que en mi provocan, consciente de que esta será la ultima vez que pruebe la gloria... nuestro ultimo beso.

Sorprendido por la ternura y la intensidad del beso, Seiya se encargó de prolongarlo lo más que pudo, hasta que sintió un liquido salado humedecer su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué llora mi ángel? –dice mientras limpia un par de lagrimas de mis mejillas.

—Seiya... debo decirte algo que me duele pero que es inevitable. – comienzo a decir con los ojos cristalinos y la voz entrecortada.

Él comienza a mirarme preocupado y en una expectante angustia por saber que es lo que me tiene en este estado.

—Hace unos meses ingrese una solicitud de intercambio en la preparatoria. –mi voz tiembla.

—¿Y cuál es el problema bomboncito? –dice aliviado.

—Que...fui aceptada. En unas semanas me iré a Paris.

Seiya queda paralizado y palidece en gran medida. Yo no tengo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos y permanecemos unos minutos en un silencio sombrío, para mí una eternidad.

—Yo... –comienzo a decir para romper el silencio– no me lo esperaba, en verdad nunca lo creí posible, y hoy es una realidad -digo tratando de contener mi llanto–. Me voy. Seiya te amo, pero tú y yo ya no podemos.

Me es imposible contenerme y dejo rodar mis lágrimas. Seiya solo escucha pero sigue ensimismado y sin decir palabra alguna.

Por fin logra reaccionar.

—Serena... –me mira fijamente– Que tengas suerte.

En sus palabras y su semblante se mezclan la desilusión, la confusión y la consternación.

Al decirme estas palabras Seiya se encamina a su auto sin mirarme. Inmediatamente lo enciende y se marcha sin detenerse.

Confundida lo veo alejarse de mi para siempre. No puedo sostenerme en pie y me desvanezco en el césped. No es posible que lo haya perdido, no cuando lo amo tanto. ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué de esta manera?

Permanezco ahí sentada un gran rato entre sollozos y meditaciones, con la convicción de que había hecho lo correcto. No podía ser de otra manera.

Una vez que me he tranquilizado entro a mi casa.

**_._**

**_. _**

—¿Se lo dijiste ya? –cuestiona Lita cuando salimos de la coordinación. Mis padres habían autorizado el permiso y lo acababa de entregar. Ya no había marcha atrás.

—Sí, se lo he dicho. –murmuro recordando la noche anterior.

—Y, ¿Cómo lo tomo?

—No lo sé, estaba confundido. Sólo permaneció en silencio, me deseo suerte, y sólo se fue. –narro incrédulamente.

—¿Co-cómo que solo se fue?, ¿No te dijo nada mas? ¿Simplemente se fue? –el rostro de Lita revela una enorme confusión e indignación.

—Sí, Lita, solo se fue –digo sin creer aun mis propias palabras –. Lo único que sé es que me odia, y no lo culpo, le di alas y ahora de la noche a la mañana lo dejo así nada más.

—Algún día te entenderá, solo dale tiempo. Ten presente una cosa: tú no tuviste la culpa Serena, así se dieron las cosas.

—Lo sé, Lita, se que le tomara un tiempo perdonarme. Sólo dile cuando esté más tranquilo que nunca fue mi intención herirlo y que siempre lo llevare en mi corazón y en mi memoria. Dile que lo único que hice fue seguir mis sueños y que sólo espero que algún día pueda comprenderme y que llegue a perdonarme.

—Te prometo que se lo diré. –afirmo convencida.

—Gracias, Lita. Oye, ¿Me ayudas a empacar mis cosas? Son demasiadas y queda poco tiempo.

—¡Por supuesto! No hay nada en el mundo que disfrute más que empacar las cosas de mis mejores amigas.

Lita comienza a reír y yo la imito.

Nos encaminamos a mi casa a preparar mi equipaje, esto de mudarse es bastante complicado en todos lo sentidos y con todo lo que ello implica.

Después de empacar las maletas le pido a Lita que se quede conmigo esta noche como tantas otras veces, sin embargo esta noche es especial, pues será probablemente una de las ultimas en mucho tiempo.

Ella asintió gustosa y yo brinqué de emoción al escuchar la respuesta de mi amiga. Mamá nos llama a comer y bajamos sin pensarlo dos veces. ¡Mmm, curry!, ¡Mi favorito!

Al caer la noche subimos de nuevo a la habitación y conversamos animadamente. Una llamada telefónica es la que interrumpe nuestra charla.

—¡Serena, teléfono! –grita papá.

—¡Gracias, papá! –y diciendo esto tomo el auricular–. ¿Sí, diga?

—Hola Serena, soy Darien. Espero no haberte molestado.

—¡Darien, qué sorpresa! –expreso extrañada–. No en lo absoluto, no me has molestado. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, Serena, mucho mejor. Me temo que tú no lo estés.

—¿Por qué lo dices, a que te refieres? –cuestiono confusa por sus palabras.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que me llego el rumor de que te vas a Francia. -termina de decir.

—Ah, eso. Si, es cierto. Me voy a Francia en unos días, estudiare la universidad en Paris. –afirmo para disipar sus dudas.

—De verdad me alegro por ti. Uno de tus sueños cumplidos. ¡Es de festejarse!

—Aprecio mucho lo que dices, Darien. Pensé que talvez me guardarías rencor después de lo que ha sucedido.

—Por favor Serena, no digas eso. Yo jamás podría odiarte, ni tener ningún tipo de resentimiento hacia ti, a ti no. Fue mi error perder a una gran mujer.

Hay un breve silencio.

—Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por todo el daño que te cause.

—Ni lo menciones Darien, hace mucho que te he perdonado ya. Lo único que quiero es que encuentres la felicidad y la posibilidad de conservar tu amistad.

—Por supuesto que la tendrás Serena, siempre.

Sin poder evitarlo sentí un ligero rubor en mi faz debido a sus palabras.

—Me alegra oír eso. Es un alivio y un consuelo saber que tengo en ti a un amigo. –respondo afectuosamente.

—Bueno Serena, que pases una linda noche y te deseo con todo el corazón un buen viaje. Mucha suerte en la realización de tus sueños. Cuando me necesites con una llamada bastara, ya lo sabes. –dice despidiéndose de mi.

—No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Que tengas una buena noche, también yo te deseo mucha suerte. Nos veremos pronto.

—Nos veremos pronto, Serena. Adiós.

—Adiós Darien. –digo colgando la bocina.

Lita, que había estado escuchando la conversación me miraba de manera inquisitiva.

—¿Darien? –pregunta confusa y sorprendida

—Sí, era Darien –respondo pensativamente-. Y no me mires así Lita, no es lo que piensas –me apresure a decir–. Es sólo que habíamos quedado en malos términos, pero ahora creo que todo se ha arreglado.

Lita sigue observándome con incredulidad y esbozando una sonrisa que denota cierto aire de picardía. Se levantó de la alfombra sobre la cual estábamos charlando y se dirigió a mi cama para recostarse.

—No me convences, pero te dejare en paz porque mi cuerpo y mi mente me demandan dormir. –dice sonriendo y mirándome sentada aun en la alfombra

Al cabo de un rato Lita se queda dormida y yo permanezco sentada reflexionando sobre la nueva vida que me espera. ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?, ¿Podré ser capaz de afrontar esto sola? Es cierto que mi sueño siempre ha sido superarme y sentirme realizada por **_mis_ **logros, y esta oportunidad ha llegado. No puedo defraudarme y arrepentirme toda mi vida. No puedo permitirme echar tanto esfuerzo a la basura, yo me lo merezco. Tengo que hacerlo y no puedo dudar.

Minutos después, decido imitar a mi amiga y resuelvo dormir.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer. _Editado el 15/05/2010._


	6. Yo Queria

.

**"Delphos. Uno y Mil Amaneceres"**

Capítulo V

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

.

* * *

.

[_Yo queria parar el tiempo con tus ojos viendome,_ _con las ganas de quedarme asi abrazandote._

_Y parar aquel momento cada vez que tu te ibas._ _Yo queria, si queria__._]

.

Al parecer la idea de mi viaje a Francia ha empezado a ser bien asimilada por todos, con excepción de Seiya, de quien no he obtenido respuesta alguna. Desde aquel fatídico día no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, aunque en varias ocasiones coincidíamos. No obstante él no paraba de evitarme lo más que podía, al grado de faltar a unas cuantas clases que compartíamos juntos.

¿Es posible tanto rencor en una sola persona? Es decir, estaba claro que él me odiaba y esa posibilidad me afligía sobremanera, pero, ¿acaso nunca podría perdonarme? Daría cualquier cosa por que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero simple y sencillamente no lo son.

Mi familia y mis amigos están felices por mí y a decir verdad yo estoy muy ilusionada como antes no estaba. Es cierto que tendré que sacrificar muchas cosas ahora pero estoy conciente de que es por una causa que marcara mi vida por completo, no puedo darme el lujo de fracasar. Faltan tan sólo dos días para que me vaya y estoy bastante nerviosa.

Hace dos días fue la graduación de la preparatoria, sin duda alguna un evento inolvidable. Se llevó a cabo en un salón de lujo ubicado al sur de la ciudad, era muy amplio y tenia en el centro un enorme candelabro, que iluminaba tenuemente el lugar. Las mesas decoradas con largos manteles y flores aromáticas se encontraban colocadas de manera circular, lo que le daba al todo el conjunto una agradable armonía.

Todos vestían prendas de gala, dada la ocasión. Vestidos largos y tarjes de etiqueta desfilaban ante nuestros ojos, sin dejar de lado nuestras propias vestimentas.

Fue conmovedora la manera en que toda una generación convivió y compartió una velada en la que los intereses comunes y la cortesía reinaron durante toda una noche.

Esa noche era muy especial para nosotras dado el hecho de que seria la última vez que tendríamos la posibilidad de convivir al máximo sin interrupciones de ningún tipo, sin embargo no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, por lo menos para mi.

Cuando anochecía y nos encontrábamos conversando sobre hermosos recuerdos que llenaban nuestra memoria: cómo nos conocimos, nuestra primera conversación, cómo fue que entablamos amistad, tuve necesidad de salir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Me encamine hacia el ventanal y, al percibir el viento rozando suavemente mi rostro, cerré los ojos. Al abrirlos me di cuenta que no estaba sola en aquel lugar, Seiya estaba allí. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia determino marcharse para evitarme, pero fui yo la que no pudo contenerse.

—Seiya espera, no te vayas. –supliqué.

Se detuvo y dudo un instante, pero no se movió.

—¿Qué deseas Serena? –dijo fríamente.

—Hablar contigo, aclarar esto de una vez. –expresé convencida.

Seiya dio media vuelta y me miro a los ojos. En su mirada pude ver rencor y tristeza entremezclados.

—Serena, no tiene ningún sentido tocar el mismo punto. Es claro que es una situación definitiva y no puede hacerse nada al respecto. ¿Qué ganas con seguir recordándomelo? ¿O es que acaso pretendes que me alegre de nuestras circunstancias? –dijo ofendido en un tono de reproche que le daba a su expresión cierta dureza.

—Por supuesto que no –dije con irritación en mi voz-. ¿Crees que para mi es fácil renunciar a todo lo que tengo aquí para irme en busca de un sueño? No me juzgues así. –me deje decir con decepción y un nudo en la garganta.

Había anochecido ya y el cielo se cubría de estrellas brillantes que atenuaban la oscuridad.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar?- interrogaba en tanto que me miraba de forma inquisitiva–. Desearía poder decir que valió la pena. –acabó de decir.

La sensación que me produjo escuchar esa última frase, despertó en mí, sentimientos que creía haber enterrado en el pasado. ¿Qué fue exactamente? No lo sé decir. ¿Resentimiento, ira, orgullo, indignación? Tal vez no fue un solo sentimiento, fueron todos.

—No digamos mas –expresé con enfado–. Tienes razón, no tiene sentido continuar hablando sobre esto, créeme que a mi también me gustaría poder decir que valió la pena.

Era indescriptible e indefinible la tensión que reinaba entre nosotros. Era evidente que se había roto algo y no precisamente era nuestro corazón. Ya no había más que dialogar, ni mucho menos algo que esperar. Sus palabras fueron contundentes, sólo era que sentía tremendas ganas de llorar, pero no frente a el, ahora menos que nunca podía dejarle ver mi aflicción, ya no.

Y recuperando la postura y suavizando mi expresión, volví a mirarlo.

—Si me disculpas...

Al decir esto le dirigí una sonrisa más bien forzada y me encaminé de nuevo a la mesa donde seguían conversando todas las demás. Al verme, cuestionaron donde había estado tanto tiempo, a lo que respondí que había ido a tomar el fresco. Me invitaron a unirme a la conversación y la noche transcurrió sin más.

Sin embargo Lita sabia que algo había pasado en el balcón, pues a ella no le paso inadvertido que cuando yo había llegado a la mesa, Seiya entraba de nuevo al salón desde el ventanal.

Cuando la velada hubo acabado y cada quien se marchaba a su casa. Lita decidió quedarse de nuevo conmigo. Conversamos largo rato sobre aquel día, sobre la recepción y lo que había acontecido, por lo menos lo bueno.

Cuando nos disponíamos a dormir Lita no pudo evitar preguntar que había pasado con Seiya en el balcón.

—Nada que tenga importancia. –respondí con indiferencia y evadiendo su mirada.

—No te creo, se que paso algo más. Tu actitud revela que no fue algo agradable. –sentenció mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Me di por vencida y le conté lo que había sucedido, lo que ahí se dijo y el termino de la conversación. Lita escucho atenta, no sin asombro, cada palabra de mi confidencia. Al final resolvió tomar partido.

—Serena no te enfades, pero creo que Seiya tiene algo de razón. Tan solo piénsalo. La mujer de quien está enamorado se va para no volver pronto. Un noviazgo a distancia es imposible. Decide dejarla ir sin más porque sabe que no hay remedio. Prefiere no verla, no hablar con ella y sobre todo ya no hablar del tema. ¿Por qué? Porque es algo lo lastima –dijo sagaz–. Es verdad que no debió haber lamentado el conocerte, pero en su situación no creo que haya pensado mucho en lo que dijo. –con esas palabras, Lita interpreto para si lo que le había contado.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero, ¿por qué el que sufre solo es él? ¿Y yo? ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo cree que para mi fue muy sencillo tomar la decisión de irme y dejar todo lo que quiero aquí? ¿Yo no lo quise a él? –dije con un dolor indescifrable y con dos enormes lagrimas rozándome los labios–. Yo siento por el un amor profundo, y en verdad que no quisiera dejarlo pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que debo respetar su derecho a estar triste, pero me sigue pareciendo muy egoísta de su parte que me juzgue y me trate de esa manera. Lita es mi sueño, es…

Me quedé sin palabras que pudieran transmitir la frustración que sentía atravesándome el pecho como un huracán de ira, orgullo e indignación.

—No tienes que explicarme más, entiendo a lo que te refieres. Tranquilízate, nada ganas con odiarlo, ya sabes que solo se odia lo que se ha querido. Además te vas dos días, no vale la pena que amargues el poco tiempo que tienes con los que te quieren, pensando en algo que de cualquier forma ya no tiene solución ni marcha atrás. Lo dicho, dicho esta ¿no crees? –dijo Lita mientras me miraba con ternura.

Rendida ante sus argumentos para darme ánimos, sonreí condescendientemente, concediéndole así mi aprobación a lo que decía.

—Está bien, disfrutemos del poco tiempo que me queda aquí. -respondí alegre y limpiando la humedad de mis mejillas.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por la lectura.

_Editado el 26/05/2010._


	7. Cronica De Un Viaje Anunciado

.

**"Delphos. Uno y Mil Amaneceres"**

Capítulo VI

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—¡Apresúrate, Serena, perderás el avión! –grita mamá con preocupación.

Todo en casa se encuentra de cabeza, todos corren de un lado a otro. Mis padres buscan algún detalle que se me hay olvidado y mis hermanas me siguen a todas partes.

—¡Ya me voy, mamá, papá, niñas! –grito bajando las escaleras con mis maletas.

—No olvides el boleto, hija. Cuídate mucho. –dice papa extendiéndome el pase que por descuidada olvide.

—Gracias papá, prometo que lo haré. –sonrío, despidiéndome con abrazos y besos de todos, mientras ellos tratan de encontrar alguna excusa para no dejarme ir.

—Sí, mamá, llevo el pasaporte. Recordaré abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad. Seré muy precavida, tampoco hablare con extraños, y sí, llamare y escribiré pronto. –digo saliendo por la puerta para tomar un taxi.

Al abordarlo veo como a los pocos instantes me alejo en aquel coche, dejándolos atrás y dirigiéndome al aeropuerto donde me encontrare con mi nuevo destino: Francia.

Al llegar al aeropuerto camino hacia la sala de espera un poco distraída e impactada por el viaje que he de vivir dentro de pocos minutos.

—¡Ay, perdón! Lo siento mucho. ¡Qué tonta! Lo siento, venía distraída y no te vi. Discúlpame. –excuso con el joven con el que acababa de tropezar por no estar atenta.

Sorprendido, el joven alto de facciones más bien extranjeras, sonrió a la vez que se disculpaba.

—No, perdona, fui yo el distraído. Disculpa, ¡Qué torpe he sido! ¿Estás bien? –cuestiona avergonzado.

—Sí, estoy bien. La próxima vez, solo tendré mas cuidado. -expreso correspondiendo su amabilidad.

—Perdona, estoy un poco nervioso. No estoy acostumbrado a volar. –confiesa dibujando una sonrisa.

—Pues, ya somos dos –comienzo a reír dada la situación y el me imita–. Hola, soy Serena, gusto en conocerte. –digo sonriéndole y tendiéndole una mano

—Hola, yo soy Diamante –responde estrechando mi mano–.. Regularmente no suelo tropezar con chicas de semejante belleza, pero siempre hay excepciones. –comenta sin dejar de sonreír.

—Gracias Diamante. –dejo decir halagada.

Diamante era alto, dueño de un cuerpo de proporción media. Tenía la piel clara pero no blanca. Lucía un cabello un poco largo y lacio, de un color plateado como el reflejo de la luna. Sus ojos eran grandes, ligeramente rasgados y de un color índigo violáceo. Las pestañas largas que adornaban ese par de ojos le daban un atractivo particular. Sus cejas eran pobladas, perfectamente arqueadas y delineadas. Poseía una voz agradable al oído, grave y delicada; y su expresión reflejaba seriedad y amabilidad a la vez.

"_Vuelo 509 con destino a la ciudad de Paris, Francia...favor de abordar por el pasillo siete",_ se escucha decir a la operadora por las bocinas del aeropuerto, haciendo una pausa entre nuestras risas.

—Ya me tengo que ir, ese debe ser mi vuelo. Fue un placer conocerte. Adiós. -me despido y doy media vuelta, encaminándome hacia el pasillo indicado.

—¡Probablemente nos volvamos a encontrar Serena! –escucho a lo lejos. Vuelvo el rostro y esbozo una sonrisa, a la vez que me despido haciendo señales con la mano.

Subo al avión y busco mi asiento mirando el número del boleto. Por fin lo encuentro. Conforme a las instrucciones de la azafata, abrocho mi cinturón de seguridad. Respiro y cierro mis ojos.

De pronto escucho un pequeño sonido que me resulta desagradable. Intento no hacer caso, pero el ruido va en ascenso. Al parecer el sonido proviene de unos audífonos. Por desgracia mi compañero de viaje ha llegado con su industria musical... por lo menos eso es lo que deduzco por la cercanía del ruido, exactamente junto mi oído.

Abro los ojos para mirar al autor de mis suplicios, quizá se apiade de mi y haga cesar ese sonido, de cualquier forma si eso no funciona siempre quedan las miradas asesinas para ser usadas.

—¿Diamante...? –pregunto asombrada al ver que el es mi compañero de viaje y a quien pertenecía la música.

—Te dije que nos veríamos pronto –me dice sonriendo-. ¿Te molesta el ruido? –pregunta señalando sus audífonos.

Aun sin palabras por la extraña coincidencia, asiento sutilmente al cuestionamiento, a lo cual Diamante reacciona quitándose los audífonos y apagando su reproductor de música.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –pude decir aun tratando de asimilar esta graciosa escena.

—Viajo a Paris, ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –devuelve la interrogante con humor.

—Yo, viajo a Paris –respondo sonriendo, dando paso a una conversación extensa que duraría todo el viaje.

Le conté que había sido seleccionada para estudiar en la Universidad de Paris la carrera de Arquitectura, lo que pretendía lograr y las dificultades que pase para poder hacerlo.

De el supe que era originario de Francia y vivía en Paris, pero tuvo que venir a la ciudad de Tokio a la boda de su hermana Kakkyu, que radicaba aquí desde hacia ya seis años. Regresaba solo a Paris porque era de urgencia que regresara ese mismo fin de semana, y el resto de su familia había querido quedarse en la ciudad un par de semanas mas.

Diamante estudiaba Información y Comunicación en _Le Université Pantheón-Assas–Paris II_, cursaba ya el quinto semestre de la licenciatura y trabajaba como fotógrafo y colaborador en un periodico, _Le Monde _para ser exactos.

Su conversación era agradable, que parecía hechizar cuando hablaba. Mientras conversábamos, el paso del tiempo resultaba inadvertido, tanto que nos sorprendió el altavoz que anunciaba la llegada a nuestro destino.

Al aterrizar descendemos del avión hablando aun de forma animada. Cada uno toma sus maletas y yo resuelvo ir en busca de un taxi. Diamante toma una decisión similar, pero como nuestros rumbos son totalmente contarios, llega la hora de la despedida.

—Bien, es hora de despedirnos. Ha sido un inmenso placer conocerte Serena. Esta vez no puedo augurar que nos volveremos a encontrar, pero si así fuera seria una fortuna que sucediera. Adiós. –al terminar me tiende la mano con una cálida sonrisa en su semblante.

—Adiós Diamante, también me gusto mucho conocerte. –le decía a la vez que estrechaba la mano que me extendió.

Le sonreía pensando que tenia razón al decir que las probabilidades de encontrarnos otra vez era casi nula, lo que me dio el valor de hacer una de mis ocurrencias. Me acerque a él, tome su rostro en mis manos...y bese sus labios rojizos. ¿Por qué? No lo se es la respuesta, solo quise hacerlo. Además, no lo volvería a ver más. ¿Cuáles serian las consecuencias?, ¿Qué podía pasar? Era un simple beso.

Diamante se quedo sorprendido, pero no me rechazo. Al dejar sus labios se quedo sin palabras y no supo que decir. Su rostro mostraba confusión y extrañeza.

Yo no di oportunidad de reacción alguna, pues inmediatamente después de besarlo le regale una sonrisa y di media vuelta. Podría decir que casi corría hacia la salida en busca de un taxi, el cual por fortuna conseguí al instante.

Tenía las mejillas encendidas y me palpitaba el corazón. Debo decir que jamás había hecho una cosa semejante, en realidad no sé porque tuve el valor de hacer algo así, mucho menos después de dejar al joven que amaba profundamente. Fue entonces que recordé la noche en el balcón y se me cristalizo la mirada. Por un momento creí que talvez lo hice para vengarme de el, por sus palabras tan hirientes, pero preferí quedarme con la versión de que el impulso había sido hormonal y nada mas.

.

.

Me dirigía a mi nuevo hogar, un departamento compartido con una joven de 19 años llamada Mina Aino, a la cual contacte por medio de una agencia de bienes raíces. Le indiqué entonces al chofer del taxi que nos trasladáramos al distrito catorce, el cual estaba indicado en la dirección del departamento. El conductor solo obedeció de inmediato.

Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Era un edificio de tres pisos, su fachada era elegante, con motivos al estilo gótico, en color gris al modo clásico y se encontraba ubicado en el número 14 de la calle _Louvre_.

Baje del auto y me dirigí al departamento del segundo piso, mi nuevo hogar. Llego a la puerta y toco el timbre. En el interior se escucha una voz diciendo _"voy en un momento"._ Después de unos instantes la puerta se abre y aparece una joven de mediana estatura, de complexión delgada y de cabellos dorados. Al verme con mis maletas, dibujó una linda y blanca sonrisa.

—¡Hola, tú debes ser Serena! –afirmo y yo asentí levemente–. Bienvenida, yo soy Mina. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien y que seamos buenas amigas –decía extendiendo su mano y la cual yo tome-. ¡Pero qué desconsiderada soy! Pasa por favor, te ayudare con tus maletas –dijo apenándose por su distracción de dejarme aun afuera.

Entramos al departamento. Era precioso. Estaba pintado de un color azul pálido y se encontraba perfectamente organizado. Contaba con dos recamaras, una salita, una espaciosa cocina, un comedor y un baño amplio para cada recamara. Era simplemente adorable.

—Debes estar exhausta, talvez deberías tomar un baño mientras te preparo algo de comer...no soy muy buena pero prometo no envenenarte. –expresa con entusiasmo.

Yo la miro divertida y asiento sin articular respuesta. Mina entonces me muestra mi habitación y el cuarto de baño, además de colocar un par de toallas sobre mi cama. Yo le agradezco amablemente y ella vuelve sobre sus pasos hacia la cocina. Entro a la regadera después de desnudarme y siento correr el agua por mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos sintiendo alivio y rogando porque mis preocupaciones, mi dolor, la frustración y mis lágrimas se deslicen y se vayan de mí junto con el líquido.

—Por fin estoy en casa...

.

.

* * *

Gracias por la lectura.

_Editado el 26/05/2010._


	8. ¡Bonjour!

.

**"Delphos. Uno y Mil Amaneceres"**

Capítulo VII

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Congeniamos al instante. Mina era una joven muy agradable y divertida. Era una chica entusiasta, bastante elocuente y soñadora. Creo que compartíamos temperamentos similares, casi como dos gotas de agua.

Las dos éramos pacientes, tolerantes, pacificas, responsables y amábamos la paz y la tranquilidad, aunque claro sin llegar al punto de ser aburridas, mas bien nos divertíamos sanamente y sabíamos cuando algo nos convenía o no. Nuestros gustos eran muy afines, y de este modo poco a poco nos fuimos convirtiendo en grandes amigas. Era extraño notar que parecíamos hermanas, y no solo por como nos comportábamos sino como éramos físicamente. Era singular, parecíamos hermanas de sangre.

Mina era de origen francés y español debido a tener un padre nacido en Francia y una madre española. Yo era japonesa en origen, con dos padres japoneses. Las dos éramos medianamente altas, pero nuestra piel era de diferente tonalidad. La suya era de tonalidad media porque no era ni morena ni blanca, pero era de un color bronceado, la mía era clara de un color apiñonado. Su cabello era largo hasta debajo de la cintura y de un color dorado que parecía oro al brillar del sol, el mío era del mismo color pero aun más largo hasta tocar a mis rodillas. Tanto sus ojos como los míos eran grandes con largas pestañas, pero los de Mina eran azules como el cielo, claros como el agua del mar, y los míos poseían el color de la noche, un azul celeste que brillaba con la intensidad de las estrellas.

Uno de los tantos rasgos físicos que nos diferenciaban, era que ellas poseía pecas en su rostro tan sutiles y tan perfectas en su distribución, que mas que ser un defecto, le daba a su rostro una particular luminosidad; y yo poseía un par de hoyuelos en las mejillas que se evidenciaban cada vez que sonreía y que le daban a mi rostro una gran expresividad. ¡Cómo adoraba Seiya esos hoyuelos! Le fascinaba hacerme sonreír tan solo por verlos.

Mina había nacido en Francia, pero a los diez años sus papas decidieron mudarse a España a vivir. Cuando Mina tuvo que estudiar la Universidad, sus padres la dejaron venir a Paris a estudiarla como era su deseo. Consiguió un departamento y radicaba aquí desde hacia ya uno año y medio. Ella estudiaba Teatro y Artes del Espectáculo en _Le Université Paris III_–_Sorbonne-Nouvelle_ en el segundo semestre, por lo que teníamos abundantes convergencias.

El proceso de adaptación no fue fácil. En primer lugar era un país extraño para mí, con costumbres y gente totalmente diferentes. No puedo negar que este lugar era verdaderamente precioso, en el ambiente se podía notar la sutileza del viento, el romanticismo de sus calles, la grandeza de sus obras, el hechizo de su historia.

Paris era sencillamente la joya del viejo mundo.

Por otra parte, era un lugar donde era menester, comenzar de nuevo. No conocía a nadie más que a Mina, y frecuentemente tenia momentos de nostalgia al recordar a mi familia, a mis amigas, a Seiya...

Las llamadas y las cartas que compartía con ellos, aunque insuficientes, era lo único que me ayudaba a hacerme a la idea y continuar con mis planes...planes que demandaban sacrificios.

Las noticias eran las mismas, aunque no por eso eran menos reconfortantes. Mi familia se encontraba bien, a pesar de extrañarme mucho, pero estaban en perfecta salud. Mis amigas se habían inscrito a la Universidad de Tokio en sus diversas especialidades: Lita en Psicología, Amy en Medicina y Rei en Derecho.

Seiya, por su lado, también ingreso en la Universidad en la carrera de Literatura, la pasión de su vida, como él muy atinadamente la llamaba.

En una de sus cartas, Lita me comunicó que había hablado con el dos semanas después de mi partida a Francia. Se habían encontrado en una librería y fueron a tomar un café para conversar. Al parecer Seiya seguía resentido por lo que sucedió entre nosotros, pero había logrado comprender que la decisión que tome para irme de Japón no había sido fácil ni por capricho...sino porque era el medio por el cual yo podría realizar los proyectos que siempre había anhelado.

Lita decía que se veía bien físicamente, pero que había en su faz y en su expresión cierta tristeza, que entremezclaba con la alegría con que se conducía. Aun así, Lita no pudo ocultarme que lo había visto saliendo con una joven que ella conocía, un par de veces. Los había visto por casualidad en la salida de un cine y en la banca de un parque. Al principio le sorprendió que en tan poco tiempo intentara una nueva relación; sin embargo, la convenció la idea de que lo hacia para distraerse y encontrar la mejor manera de olvidarse de mi.

Al leer las letras en las que me lo contaba, no pude evitar sentir un hueco en el pecho y cierta turbación envolviéndome el sentido. Era lógico pensar que tenía que olvidarme y seguir con su vida, pero no me esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

El ingreso a la Universidad de Paris, no represento mayor problema, con excepción de la identificación de las sedes. ¿Quién se podía imaginar que hay doce Universidades de Paris? Por lo menos yo solo conocía el plantel que se me había asignado, el _Sorbonne-Nouvelle_.

Al iniciar el ciclo escolar me presente con mi carta de aceptación y el convenio de intercambio. Inmediatamente me asignaron un grupo en la carrera de _Arquitectura_.

El primer día de clases no tuve mucha suerte. No podía asimilar rápidamente el ambiente nuevo a mí alrededor, esta de más decir que aquel día no pude hacer amistad con nadie, me miraban de una forma extraña y yo me encontraba bastante cohibida.

Compartí con Mina mi experiencia, a lo cual sonriendo con ternura, me respondió que no me preocupara, que pronto me acostumbraría y que ella me ayudaría a hacer amistades fácilmente.

La promesa y las expectativas hechas por Mina, afortunadamente fueron cumplidas. En poco tiempo comencé a adaptarme a los horarios, a la gente, a las costumbres y a la forma de pensar de las personas, incluso hice algunos amigos, los cuales alegraban mi estancia en este país, dándole otro color y tonalidad a este panorama tan ajeno a mí.

.

.

En mi mente estaba claro que la meta a seguir era concluir de la mejor manera posible mi licenciatura en esta Universidad, pero eso no cambiaria si me divertía un poco.

Mina, a pesar de que era una chica tranquila (relativamente), era muy agradable, lo que le daba la gran ventaja de socializar con la gente que la conocía. Sus conocidos y amigos frecuentemente la invitaban a reuniones, visitas, `travelings´, celebraciones y demás. Ella no siempre aceptaba, ya fuera porque tenía otras ocupaciones o porque no tenía ganas de ir, Mina simplemente se disculpaba de la manera más amable y no había mayor problema.

Las veces que aceptaba, me invitaba a ir con ella. Debo confesar que no era aficionada a las fiestas y celebraciones, pero disfrutaba de alguna de vez en cuando, por eso aceptaba ir con ella en veces si y otras no.

En una de esas ocasiones acepte ir con Mina a una fiesta que tenia una especial particularidad, a ella iría un joven de nombre Yaten, y del que Mina estaba dulcemente enamorada. De no ser por que Mina suplico porque la acompañara, no habría ido, pero fui. Lo que no me habría imaginado es que en esa reunión sucedería algo que no esperaría.

Ese día Mina llego feliz a casa, contándome elocuentemente lo de la fiesta. Estaba nerviosa y a la vez emocionada...y definitivamente no quería ir sola. Yo no me sentía con ánimos de asistir, pero en consideración a ella reformule la decisión.

—Por favor Serena, te lo suplico, ven conmigo –me decía, a la vez que ponía una cara triste para tratar de disuadirme-. También ira su hermano, a lo mejor pueden simpatizar, ¿No crees? –alegó con un aire de picardía.

—Ya lo creo... –sonreí traviesa.

—¿Eso significa que si iras? –cuestionaba con expectación.

—Está bien, iré contigo.

A esta respuesta siguió una serie de abrazos y agradecimientos por parte de Mina, la cual brincaba sin detenerse por el largo y ancho del departamento, cantando una famosa canción francesa.

Al atardecer, por fin salimos del departamento con dirección a la fiesta tan esperada por Mina. Al llegar, el anfitrión de la reunión nos da una encantadora bienvenida, en especial a Mina. Era un joven apuesto, alto y de finas facciones. Poseía un cabello tan azul como la oscuridad de la noche, y unos ojos hechiceros de un idéntico color… Zafiro, ese era su nombre, aunque de igual forma, esos bellos ojos me hacían recordar otros que se alojaban en mi corazón.

Saliendo de mi ensoñación, nos invita a pasar.

Hay muchos jóvenes, entre ellos logramos divisar varios compañeros y amigos de ambas, los que al vernos, se acercan y nos incorporan a su grupo de amigos.

El ambiente del lugar esta bastante alegre y divertido. Los amigos de Mina nos invitan a bailar e iniciamos la noche al compás de la música.

Después de un rato noto que Mina esta un poco inquieta. Al cuestionar la razón de su inquietud, responde diciendo que talvez Yaten no vendría. Sin embargo en ese momento, un muchacho alto, de complexión delgada y de mirada profunda se acercó.

Debo admitir que es un chico bastante atractivo, digo, tiene un cuerpo de infarto. Pero no solo eso, es dueño de un par de olivos color verde, sus ojos son hermosos, y qué decir de su cabello, es plateado como el resplandor de una estrella, simplemente encantador.

—¡Hola Mina, que bueno que viniste! Hoy te ves muy linda –dice el joven que al parecer es quien Mina esperaba ver llegar.

—¡Hola Yaten! Gracias por el cumplido, tu también te ves muy bien –responde Mina con nerviosismo y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

—¿Y quién es tu linda amiga? –curiosea Yaten al mirarme, provocándome el mismo efecto que a Mina.

—Ella es Serena, es la chica de intercambio de la que te he hablado, y además es mi mejor amiga.

—Es un placer Serena, yo soy Yaten –expresa dándome un beso en la mejilla en señal de amistad -. ¿Así que eres de intercambio? –indaga.

—Sí, llegue hace tres meses.

—¿Y de dónde eres? –pregunta interesado.

—Soy de la ciudad de Tokio en Japón –digo sin más.

Siguieron otras preguntas más hasta que la curiosidad de Yaten estuvo satisfecha. No obstante, aunque me cuestionaba y entablaba conversación conmigo, su mirada siempre terminaba en Mina. Ella se daba cuenta y para darle otro giro a la conversación pregunto:

—¿Vino tu hermano contigo?

—Si –respondió Yaten al tiempo -pero se quedo con Esmeralda y unos amigos por allá, dijo que te saludara de su parte, pero creo que no va ser necesario, puesto que aquí viene. –dice mientras señala con la mirada a un joven que se aproxima hacia nosotros.

—¿Diamante? –quedo paralizada ante tal sorpresa y mi rostro pasa de un color pálido a otro enrojecido al recordar en día en el aeropuerto.

—¿Serena? –dice con similar expresión.

—¿Se conocen? –cuestionan Mina y Yaten sorprendidos por la coincidencia.

—Si –digo turbada–. Fue un encuentro de altura. ¿No es verdad? –termino de decir apenas mirándole a los ojos.

—Claro, de mucha altura. –responde fuera de si.

—¿Qué pequeño es el mundo no? –festejaba Yaten–. Pues al parecer ya no hacen falta las presentaciones. Lo único que falta es que yo invite a esta bella señorita a bailar un rato. ¿Aceptas? cuestiona a Mina con un toque seductor y regalándole una mirada tierna.

—Claro que si, esperaba que lo pidieras. –contesta Mina en una forma tan encantadora que opacaba su timidez y el sonrojo que reflejaba su faz.

Mientras Mina y Yaten se encaminaban a la pista destinada para bailar, Diamante y yo quedamos uno frente al otro sin saber que decir y demasiado contrariados como para movernos o hacer otra cosa.

Al cabo de unos instantes, trato de controlar mi atolondramiento y recobrar la compostura. Con mas serenidad trato de iniciar una conversación, tratando a toda costa de evitar cualquier cosa relacionada con ese beso.

—¡Que gusto verte Diamante! Nunca pensé encontrarte en este lugar –expreso sonriendo con tranquilidad.

Diamante reacciona de igual manera, con tranquilidad.

—A mí también me da gusto encontrarte Serena, créeme que todavía estoy incrédulo de tenerte enfrente de mí. –dice mirándome de una forma tan inquisitiva y minuciosa que no puedo evitar ruborizarme de nuevo.

—Y... -comienzo a decir– ¿Qué haces en esta parte de la ciudad?

—Uno de mis primos, Zafiro, es el anfitrión de esta fiesta y me invito a mí y a mi hermano a venir. Como puedes ver decidimos aceptar. –explica aun con esa mirada.

—¡Qué bien! Yo vine con mi amiga Mina, que como ves es muy amiga de tu hermano. –dejo decir con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ya lo noté. Tengo que regresar con mi grupo, pero antes quisiera preguntarte algo. –dice con un rostro que reflejaba seriedad.

—Por supuesto, lo que quieras. –expreso con temor que obviamente no refleje, pero que sentía, pensando que tendría que ver con el tema que quería evitar.

Diamante entonces pregunto:

—Serena, el día en el aeropuerto, ¿Por qué me besaste?

En un inicio no supe que contestarle, pero entonces se me ocurrió que lo que debía hacer era restarle importancia al asunto y no complicar mas las cosas.

—Fue un impulso. –digo con indiferencia.

—¿Un impulso? –pregunta extrañado por la respuesta, a lo que yo asiento con seriedad y sin expresión alguna.

—¿Siempre eres así? –indaga sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Así cómo? –repongo confusa.

—Tan impulsiva. –termina de decir.

—No -replico casi mecánicamente–, generalmente soy muy racional.

Diamante se quedo pensando en las respuestas que acababa darle a sus preguntas. Instantes después cambio la expresión de su faz y se despidió.

—Ya debo irme. Quizá volvamos a encontrarnos en otra ocasión Serena. –dijo mientras se alejaba.

La incomodidad era evidente. Me sentía muy feliz de verlo porque era una persona muy agradable, pero estaba más avergonzada de haberlo besado repentinamente cuando creí que no lo volvería a ver nunca. ¡Yo y mis grandes ocurrencias! ¿Qué habrá pensado de mi en aquel momento?, ¿Qué pensaría al volverme a ver?

Mejor seria actuar como si nada hubiera pasado y dejar las cosas como estaban, total, había un simple beso, qué más daba, si lo volviera a encontrar me conduciría de manera normal.

Mina y Yaten volvían de la pista de baile agitados y sonrientes. Al verme sola me cuestionaron sobre Diamante, a lo que explique que se había ido a reunir con sus amigos.

Yaten se quedo con nosotras y nuestro grupo casi toda la noche. Bailaba y charlaba con Mina todo el tiempo. Era claro que estaba enamorado de ellas, aquellos hermosos ojos verdes no dejaban de mirarla ni un solo segundo.

¡Que linda pareja hacen!

Oh no, otra vez esta maldita melancolía.

Cuando la fiesta acababa, Yaten se ofreció a llevarnos a casa, propuesta a la que accedimos encantadas, pues era mejor ir acompañadas por él que regresar solas al departamento. Dijo que avisaría a su hermano para que no lo esperara si quería irse antes y se retiró. Al volver, permanecimos un rato mas y entonces resolvimos marcharnos.

De regreso a casa, Mina y Yaten comenzaron a cuestionarme como había conocido a Diamante. Yo les conté lo que la buena educación y la formalidad demandan, pero no les conté la historia completa. Entonces Yaten hizo un comentario que me dejo turbada unos segundos.

—Ahora recuerdo que diamante me comento que había conocido a una mujer en el aeropuerto que lo había dejado impactado, creo que fuiste tú. –dijo sonriendo con un poco de malicia pero no malintencionada.

Quise preguntarle a que se refería, pero me cohibí cuando me miro de esa manera, en ese momento fue que intente virar hacia otro rumbo aquella charla.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, yo subí inmediatamente, no sin antes despedirme cálidamente de Yaten, mientras Mina se quedaba conversando con él.

Entre a casa y me fui directamente a la cocina. Un té. Un té era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, definitivamente habían sido muchas emociones por ese día, aunque ninguno podía ser como el de Ikuko. ¡Cómo la extrañaba!...

Cuando Mina subió al departamento, yo ya estaba lista para dormir. Entro con alegría en su rostro y radiante de felicidad. Comenzó a contarme que Yaten la había invitado a salir el fin de semana. ¡Era su primera cita, juntos!, ¡Y solos! A Mina no le cabía tanta emoción, que termino contagiándomela. Fue hasta el último momento que me compartió que él había comentado que yo le caía muy bien.

Al cabo de un rato, las dos nos dirigimos a nuestra recamara a descansar. ¡Eso era! Un descanso era lo que necesitaba, bueno, necesitábamos.

Semanas después de aquella noche, como era de esperarse, Yaten se animo a pedirle a Mina que fuera su novia. Llego por ella para ir a una obra de teatro con un hermoso ramo de rosas amarillas y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. A mi no me pareció extraño, puesto que ya en otras ocasiones le había regalado flores, pero no rosas. Quizá fue un primer indicio. Pero cuando al atardecer, Mina apareció de nuevo en el departamento, un brillo especial se esparció por el ambiente y un par de luceros celestes se empañaron de lágrimas. Mina estaba feliz, y yo estaba feliz por ella.

Como es natural, comenzó a narrarme su historia de amor como ella la llamaba, a lo que me limite a escuchar y dedicarle una sonrisa sincera.

Era un hecho innegable, ahora ese par era una adorable pareja...lo que significo muchas cosas. En primer lugar Mina pasaba menos tiempo en casa, lo que no me permitía hablar con ella tanto como antes, de igual manera nuestras salidas juntas se redujeron en cantidad, pero con tal de verla tan radiante eso no importó. En segundo lugar, quizá el que más me importaba, era que yo estaba mas frecuentemente expuesta a ver a Diamante.

Diamante y su hermano Yaten eran casi inseparables. En edad solo se diferenciaban en un año, Diamante era el mayor. Iban juntos a todos lados, y aunque Yaten salía con Mina la mayor parte del tiempo, eso no evitaba que Diamante pasara tiempo con su hermano.

Coincidimos en varias ocasiones, y en todas ellas Diamante actuaba de una manera muy extraña. Me miraba cuando yo no lo veía, y cuando le dirigía la mirada hacia él me esquivaba con indiferencia. Hablaba poco conmigo, que apenas y me dirigía algunas palabras que forzosamente le arrancaba cuando le cuestionaba sobre algo. Debo decir que me molestaba y me incomodaba su comportamiento, principalmente porque, a mi parecer, aquel beso en el aeropuerto carecía de toda importancia y ya había quedado olvidado, o por lo menos para mí si El caso era que no era para tanto.

La seriedad con que se conducía comenzó a fastidiarme y decidí que lo mejor era evitar verlo más. De esta manera rechazaba cualquier invitación donde fuera de conocimiento que estaría presente. Cuando iba al departamento con Yaten, me encerraba en mi habitación hasta que se retiraban.

Sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo muy infantil, pero sinceramente y a decir verdad, ese tipo de actitudes me molestaban en cantidad, y estaba muy ocupada en otros asuntos, como para darle importancia alguna.

Esta actitud comenzó a desconcertar a Mina como a Yaten al notar el comportamiento de Diamante y el mío.

Una noche que me encontraba estudiando en mí recamara, Mina entro y al verme dijo:

—Serena, he querido preguntarte algo, pero temo que creas que soy imprudente.

—¿De qué se trata? Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras. –respondí tranquila.

—¿Qué hay entre tú y Diamante?

La impresión y sorpresa que esta pregunta me causo fue enorme, tanto, que inmediatamente pregunte:

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—¿A si existe algún tipo de relación entre tu y él además de una simple amistad? –especifico con timidez en su voz.

—No se de donde sacas que entre el y yo puede existir algo mas que una simple amistad, e incluso una amistad. Diamante apenas y me tolera, me mira y se le va el habla, me evade y me ignora. En pocas palabras el tipo me odia, ¿Cómo puedes suponer que tengamos algo que ver? –digo, tratando de encontrar el fundamento de tales incoherencias.

—Sé por ti y por tu actitud que a ti no te gusta, pero Yaten piensa lo contrario con respecto a él. –dijo Mina con una sonrisa traviesa.

Desconcertada por sus palabras, el rubor llego a mis mejillas. Controlando mi confusión, le pedí a Mina se explicara con claridad.

—Al parecer Yaten cree que Diamante esta enamorado de ti y por eso se comporta de esa manera, y dice que desde la fiesta de su primo Zafiro esta muy extraño. Yaten no quiere preguntarle por una razón muy especial, y como he comprobado que a ti no te interesa para nada te la diré: Diamante esta comprometido con su novia Esmeralda. Se casaran a finales de este año y no quiere importunarlo con estas cosas que podrían molestarlo. Entonces decidimos que seria yo la que te preguntaría. Discúlpame Serena, creo que fui muy impertinente, no debí haberte molestado con estas nimiedades. –dijo apenada.

—No te preocupes Mina, no me has molestado en lo absoluto, es solo que me sorprendiste. –dije riendo por fin.

—Bueno, te dejo seguir estudiando. –dijo mientras salía de mi habitación.

¡Que insólita historia acababa de escuchar! ¿Diamante y yo envueltos en un romance?, ¿Diamante enamorado de mi?, ¿Diamante comprometido? Era tan sin sentido que me eche a reír en cuanto Mina hubo salido de la habitación. Era algo totalmente ilógico dado que en primer lugar Diamante ya no me hablaba y al parecer hasta me detestaba. En segundo lugar, si en verdad estaba comprometido y a punto de casarse era algo estúpido pensar que me profesara amor apasionado y dejara su matrimonio a un lado.

No siendo posible volver la concentración al estudio, decidí ir a dormir, sin poder evitar que las ocurrencias de Yaten y Mina me arrancaran de nuevo una sonrisa.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por la lectura.

_Editado el 26/05/2010._


	9. Igual Que Ayer

.

**"Delphos. Uno y Mil Amaneceres"**

Capítulo VIII

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

.

* * *

.

_[Me dijeron qe te vieron por ahí, que te encuentras muy bien, y no piensas en mí. _

_Sin embargo yo no puedo dejar de extrañarte y te tengo que decir...]_

.

¿Por qué Arquitectura? Siempre soñé con construir una casa.

Desde pequeña jugaba con cubos, ordenándolos y dándole forma a mis infantiles creaciones. Cuando cumplí 12 años, mi padre opto por obsequiarme un libro con los monumentos mas hermosos del mundo. A mí me fascinó y decidí que algún día yo haría una obra tan bella como esas.

Ese episodio de mi vida me llevo a interesarme por el dibujo, el diseño y la arquitectura.

En cuanto tuve oportunidad de ingresar una solicitud para una beca y estudiar la carrera de Arquitectura en Paris, no lo dudé un momento, aunque mis expectativas eran pocas.

En este sentido, mis metas, mis responsabilidades han sido claras, al punto de llegar a ser egoísta conmigo misma, sacrificando otros aspectos que obstaculicen su realización.

Afortunadamente esta fórmula había rendido frutos, aunque con algunas escabrosas consecuencias.

Seiya había sido un caso especial, que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia no había podido alejar de mi cabeza.

La tristeza y la melancolía que me producía su recuerdo me sorprendía con cada vez más frecuencia y esta sensación aumentaba con las novedades y noticias que Lita me comunicaba por teléfono o por el _messenger_.

Lita me había ya comentado que Seiya comenzaba a salir con una joven que ella conocía, Michiru se llamaba, pero no le había dado la suficiente importancia porque le parecía un método para poder olvidarme. No obstante, pasado el tiempo desde esa vez que me lo dijo, lo volvió a mencionar:

—Serena, ¿Aun extrañas a Seiya? Es decir, ¿lo has olvidado? –había cuestionado.

—¿De qué te serviría saberlo?

—Pues, yo doy por hecho que lo has olvidado, y por eso te cuento todas estas cosas, y que probablemente te hieren. –terminó de decir.

—Si te digo que no duele miento. La verdad es que aun lo sigo queriendo con la misma intensidad del primer día y todavía me hace brotar el llanto. ¿Pero y que puedo hacer? Fui yo la que se fue, quien termino con lo que teníamos. No es justo culparlo por querer seguir con su vida, por querer dejar mi recuerdo atrás. Sabia muy bien que eso tenía que suceder, y aunque yo no lo olvide y lo quiera como siempre, no tengo ningún derecho a reprochar eso –inmediatamente sentí un nudo en a garganta–. Tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea de que él puede vivir sin mí, a pesar de que yo no pueda decir lo mismo. –al estar diciendo estas palabras no pude reprimir las lagrimas que nublaron mis ojos y se deslizaron sin detenerse por mis mejillas.

—Discúlpame Serena, no creí que te sintieras así, no debí haber mencionado nada de esto, perdóname amiga. –murmuro por el auricular, sintiéndose culpable.

—No te preocupes Lita, se muy bien que no fue tu intención. ¿Te importaría si te llamo mañana? No me siento muy bien en este momento. –pedí sin más.

Lita accedió y colgamos el teléfono. Lo siguiente fue que me senté en el sofá y comencé a llorar.

Verdad era que extrañaba a Seiya, y su recuerdo me afectaba bastante. No podía evitar verlo en otras personas, sus rasgos, sus movimientos. Evocaba su imagen y su compañía con alguna melodía, imagen o lugar significativo para ambos. Era inevitable.

Aunque yo hacia un esfuerzo por olvidarme de el, lo cierto era que no se apartaba de mi mente ni un segundo.

Creí que la distancia, el no verlo más, lo desvanecería de mi pensamiento, no obstante fue la misma distancia la que me hacia añorarlo con gran intensidad.

Le quería y eso era algo que no podía negar. El saber que estaba con otra persona... que me había olvidado y que seguía con su vida, dejándome a un lado, me hirió sobremanera.

No siendo capaz de soportar y asimilar esa realidad decidí llorar hasta exorcizar la sensación de tristeza, desilusión y vacío que me embargaba.

Mina había salido con Yaten y nadie podía ser testigo de mi dolor. Libremente deje verter mi llanto, en honor del único hombre que logro robar mi corazón, el único que dejo un par de zafiros clavados en mi pensamiento.

Ya hacía largo rato que permanecía en mi ritual, hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta. Traté de recomponer mi rostro secándome las lágrimas y respirando profundamente. Fui y abrí la puerta.

La persona que menos quería ver en ese momento apareció ante mis ojos, con su habitual arrogancia. Tratando de ocultar mi estado, evite mirarlo a los ojos y secamente le pregunte que deseaba. Diamante me cuestiono sobre su hermano, a lo que respondí que había salido con Mina ya hacia un par de horas.

Diamante me observaba de una manera extraña, y estaba a punto de irse cuando se volvió a encararme.

—Oye Serena, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? –digo extrañada–. Claro que me encuentro bien, no es nada.

Diamante no estaba convencido con mi respuesta, y mirándome fijamente, levanto mi barbilla con su mano derecha para verme a los ojos, acción a la cual inexplicablemente no me resistí.

Al mirar mi mirada cristalina y mis mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas pregunto:

—¿Has llorado no es verdad?

No supe que contestarle, a fin de cuentas no tenia porque darle explicaciones, especialmente a él.

Bajo la mirada y elijo no decir nada. Impotente, Diamante se queda ahí parado, mientras me observa con angustia. Al cabo de unos minutos, me incomodo con su presencia y ya no siendo capaz de contener el llanto por más tiempo me animo a decir:

—No creas que es por descortesía, pero no es un buen momento. Te pido por favor que te vayas.

Sorprendido, Diamante replica:

—Estas equivocada si crees que voy a marcharme dejándote en este estado. No estas bien, y te advierto que no me iré hasta saber que te sucede y poder ayudarte. –repone convencido de lo que dice.

Me irritó la forma en que me hablaba, ¿Quién era el para entrometerse en mi vida?, ¿Con que derecho quería venir a auxiliarme, si fue el quien termino con toda relación entre ambos?

—Diamante vete, no necesito tu ayuda. –expreso con enfado.

Diamante quiso persuadirme. En su mirada pude ver angustia, ternura y hasta podría decir que ¿Cariño? Sin embargo, odio la idea de que pueda sentir compasión por mí y le pido nuevamente que se vaya.

—Serena, por favor, déjame ayudarte. Me duele mucho verte así, verte llorar. Daría cualquier cosa por verte sonreír. –dice mirándome de nuevo a los ojos.

Ciertamente sus palabras me desconcertaron, tanto, que apenas pude darme cuenta que Diamante se había acercado a mí y me envolvía en un abrazo. Sorprendida y sin saber que hacer, permanecí inmóvil unos minutos.

Sentí una sensación extraña y ajena a mí. Me sentí protegida. El calor que me brindaba su abrazo me reconforto y las ganas de llorar desaparecieron. Correspondí a su abrazo y me di cuenta que la sensación que me producía era similar a la que sentía con Seiya, ¿Pero qué significaba?

Al darme cuenta de ello, me desprendo de el y un poco turbada por esos pensamientos le pido una vez mas que se marche.

—Serena, por favor. Tu no sabes lo que yo...

Y parecía que iba a decir algo, cuando, esquivando mi mirada de confusión permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Recuperando la postura y el gesto serio que lo caracterizaba dijo por fin:

—Mejor será que me vaya. Disculpa mi intromisión. Deseo de todo corazón que soluciones eso que te aflige. Cuídate. Adiós.

Y diciendo estas palabras dio media vuelta y se fue.

"_¡Que extraordinario había sido eso!", _pensaba mientras me mantenía en pie frente a la puerta que acababa de cerrarse.

Me resulto extraña la manera en que se dio esa situación. El cambio tan drástico de actitud de Diamante, y el hecho de que precisamente en uno de los peores momentos para mi, apareciera él a auxiliarme.

—¡Que broma de mal gusto! -digo tomando mi abrigo para salir. Necesito despejar mi mente y mis pensamientos, y tal vez un poco de aire fresco y una buena taza de café ayudarían.

.

.

Cuando volví de mi paseo, esperaba encontrar a Mina de regreso, sin embargo lo que encontré fue una nota junto al teléfono. Sentí correr un escalofrió intenso por todo el cuerpo al leer el contenido.

Diamante había sufrido un accidente y estaba internado en el _Hospital de la Marsella_. Mina se había ido con Yaten a verlo y me dejaba la dirección por si quería ir. Sin detenerme a pensar ni un instante, tome mi abrigo de nuevo y salí rumbo al hospital. Durante el trayecto pensaba que si bien era cierto que Diamante ya no era de mi total agrado por su arrogancia, no era motivo suficiente para desearle ningún mal.

Yaten debía estar muy mal, y la prometida de Diamante, ni hablar. Sentía la necesidad de asegurarme que se encontrara bien, y esa era la razón por la cual me dirigía al hospital.

Al entrar, pedí información en una central de enfermeras. Me enviaron al cuarto piso, en donde se encontraba un paciente con el nombre de Diamante. Me encamine al lugar, pero no era el paciente que yo buscaba.

Preguntándome donde podían estar, llegue a una sala de espera, en la cual pude vislumbrar a Mina y a Yaten. Apresure el paso y al tenerlos cerca, Yaten me abrazo y dijo:

—Gracias por venir Serena, no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés aquí, con nosotros en este momento.

Correspondí a abrazar a Yaten y lamente mucho el hecho. Ahí se encontraban los padres de Diamante, Zafiro y la prometida de Diamante.

Esmeralda tenia el semblante descompuesto por la angustia, sin embargo, eso no opacaba su belleza. Era una mujer alta, de complexión delgada y piel blanca como la porcelana. Por sus ojos grandes y verdes claros brotaban lágrimas sin cesar, y que corrían el maquillaje que adornaba su perfección. Era hermosa sin duda alguna.

Un medico se acerco a los padres de Diamante y les comento que había reaccionado positivamente, y que al transcurso de unas horas podrían pasar a verlo. La noticia provoco un gran alivio y alegría en general. Diamante estaba fuera de peligro y eso era lo que interesaba.

El brillo retorno a los preciosos ojos de Yaten, y fue entonces cuando me contaron la historia. Diamante iba rumbo a su casa, cuando un conductor en estado de ebriedad lo impacto lateralmente. El choque provoco que Diamante se golpeara contra el cristal y sufriera heridas internas. Las personas que fueron testigos del incidente llamaron a un ambulancia rápidamente, la cual traslado a Diamante al hospital. El hombre que había provocado el incidente había muerto casi instantáneamente después del choque.

Al identificar a Diamante, el personal del hospital dio informes a sus familiares, los que acudieron al instante al lugar. El informe que acababan de recibir del médico era el primero, después de que Diamante ingreso a cuidados intensivos.

Me quede esperando con ellos. No me parecía correcto irme apenas supe que Diamante estaba fuera de peligro. A pesar de que mi presencia ahí no era para nada indispensable, en especial para el enfermo, decidí permanecer en el lugar en consideración a Yaten y Mina. Después de todo, ¿Qué podría hacer en casa? ¿Seguir llorando?

Las horas pasaron, todos esperaban poder ver a Diamante, en especial sus padres y su prometida. El medico apareció por fin. Aviso que podían pasar. Primero entraron los padres de Diamante, a su regreso, no podían ocultar su felicidad al ver a su hijo en buen estado. Esmeralda, su prometida, entro en seguida.

Yaten expreso su deseo de entrar a verlo, y en cuanto Esmeralda volvió, él no dudo en pasar. Habrán pasado unos veinte minutos cuando Yaten regreso. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al escuchar que Diamante había pedido verme. Al parecer Yaten le había comentado que yo me encontraba ahí con ellos.

Mi desconcierto fue evidente. ¿Para que querría verme precisamente a mí? ¿Es que acaso había perdido la memoria? Eso era muy dudoso.

Lo cierto era que tanto Mina, como Esmeralda mostraron un poco de turbación ante tal petición. ¿Por qué no me fui hace horas a llorarle a mi amado tormento que se hace llamar Seiya? Yo y mi intención de ser buena samaritana.

No queriendo, pero obligada por la buena educación y las miradas que caían sobre mí, entre a verlo.

La habitación era imponente. Nunca me gustaron los hospitales, ni la actividad médica, a pesar de ser de las mas virtuosas porque pretenden preservar la vida. El olor a formol y a medicina me ponía nerviosa, por algo nunca me nació estudiar medicina.

Las paredes del cuarto eran blancas. El mobiliario era escaso y se limitaba a material y equipo medico, con excepción de una mesita de cedro al lado de la cama ubicada al centro del lugar.

Diamante me miro de inmediato y me siguió con la vista hasta estar al lado de su cama. El estaba herido. Estaba vendado y su rostro se encontraba inflamado y de un color azulado debido a los hematomas que el golpe había causado.

Me impacto un poco verlo en esas condiciones. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, ni siquiera tenía una idea de que decirle. Lo observe durante unos segundos y creí ver luminosidad en su expresión, un cierto aire de complacencia y de satisfacción.

—Gracias por venir –articuló con dificultad–, no sabes cuanto me alegró saber que estabas aquí. –concluyó con una leve risa y sin dejar de mirarme.

—No tienes nada que agradecer –dije sin mas al percatarme que me había ruborizado, era mi imaginación o este no era él.

—¿Y, te sientes mejor? ¿O aún estas triste? –preguntó tomando mi mano que estaba cerca de la suya.

Por instinto, lentamente aparte mi mano sintiendo incomodidad. Su actitud me confundía. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía realmente con su comportamiento?

Al notar mi consternación, Diamante desvió la mirada y se quedo pensando en silencio, un silencio que estaba deseosa por romper.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya, me da mucho gusto constatar que estas bien y fuera de peligro. Deseo que te recuperes del todo. –dije mientras me disponía a irme, sin embargo, Diamante volvió a tomar mi mano.

—Espera Serena, aun no te vayas, tengo algo que decirte. –comento seriamente.

No lo contradije y tome asiento en una silla al lado de su cama.

—Se que no he sido amable contigo –comenzó a decir–, pero eso tiene una razón particular que quiero compartir contigo –hizo una corta pausa, que para mí fue una eternidad–. Te quiero Serena, te quiero desde aquel día que te conocí en el aeropuerto, el día en que tropezaste con mi vida, desde aquel día en que me besaste. No creí volver a verte, sin embargo, aquel día de la fiesta en que nos reencontramos, renació aquel sentimiento que desdeñe en un principio. Me negué a creer que estaba enamorado de ti, no era posible que te amara y estuviera a punto de casarme con mi prometida de hace tres años. Fue por esa razón que comencé a ignorarte y no darte la más mínima importancia, lo más seguro era que eras solo una confusión pasajera y nada mas. Esmeralda para mí era la mujer de mi vida y era precisamente por esa razón que iba a casarme con ella.

De pronto Diamante se detuvo para mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Yo estaba atónita, aturdida e incrédula de lo que escuchaba. No era posible la veracidad de su confesión. ¿Cómo podía ser? Quería salir corriendo de ahí pero inexplicablemente no podía moverme.

Diamante continuo.

—Hoy... me di cuenta que en verdad te amaba y que talvez nunca te lo pude haber dicho. En cuanto supe que estabas aquí, que estabas por mí, ya no dude en decírtelo. No quería morir sin que lo supieras. No se lo que tu sientas... pero ya sabes lo que he guardado en mi corazón desde que te conozco. No tienes que decir nada por ahora, ya habrá oportunidad para conversar. Lo cierto es que mi compromiso será cancelado, no puedo casarme con Esmeralda a conciencia de amarte.

Diamante soltó mi mano y miro en mi faz confusión y malestar.

Hubo allí un silencio incomodo y eterno. Con torpeza me despedí de el, deseándole una pronta mejoría y salí de la habitación.

Al notar la palidez de mi rostro, Mina y Yaten me cuestionaron si me encontraba bien y el motivo de mi turbación. Les dije que me sentía un poco indispuesta y que lo mejor era que me fuera a casa. Además les excuse que mi presencia ya no era necesaria en ese lugar y que me alegraba que Diamante estuviera en buen estado.

Dándome las gracias, Yaten accedió amistosamente sin preguntar nada más, cosa que agradecí infinitamente.

En cuanto salí del hospital, sentí sofocarme. Me encontraba alterada con respecto a este nuevo panorama. Sin duda aquel día había sido de los más complejos de mi existencia.

Dormir, eso era.

Dormir era lo que necesitaba. Dormir me reconfortaba, me hacia olvidarme de mi y de todo, clareaba mi pensamiento y, en ocasiones me daba respuestas. Cuando dormía olvidaba el dolor y el cansancio, la confusión, el enojo y la melancolía. Por ello, en cuanto hube llegado al departamento, fui a mi recamara y me deje envolver por Morfeo.

Al despertar, no quise hacerlo y falte a la Universidad. No obstante, los días subsecuentes retomé mis actividades habituales, aunque no con la misma energía. Hacia mis cosas porque debía de hacerlas. La alegría que me producía llevarlas a cabo se desvaneció, hacía todo por inercia. No me sentía yo misma. Sentí que la motivación se me había perdido en alguna parte y lo que me intrigaba era no saber porqué.

Mina notó el cambio. La mayoría del tiempo estaba en silencio y envuelta en mis cavilaciones. Había ocasiones en que me sumergía en mis pensamientos sin darme cuenta e ignoraba a quien estuviera conmigo, o a quienes estuviera escuchando. En términos coloquiales _"me iba"_, me ausentaba de la realidad.

Este estado de ánimo se fue dando con bastante frecuencia al paso de los días hasta hacerse permanente. En un inicio, Mina creyó que era normal y que pronto se me pasaría, no obstante cuando paso el tiempo y noto que yo no me reponía. Comenzó a preocuparse.

Yo sabia que no era normal, que había algo no me hacia bien. Cada cinco minutos mis ojos resplandecían por lagunas que se formaban en ellos, me hundía en un mar de recuerdos y me ausentaba de mi. Lo que era importante, lo que llenaba mi espíritu de alegría comenzaba a perder todo sentido y no lo podía evitar... ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Por mas intentos que hacia por salir de este estado, volvía a caer al mismo sitio y no podía entender porqué.

Un día Mina me recomendó que fuera al medico porque no me veía bien y estaba preocupada por mi. Le conté como me sentía y me dijo que lo mas conveniente talvez seria ver a un especialista.

La psicóloga que me atendió, al saber mi situación, cayó en cuenta de que lo que tenía era depresión, la cual había sido causada por una crisis emocional.

El equilibrio que había en mi mente y que regia mis acciones se había trastocado y estaba fuera de balance. El pasado y sus fantasmas regían mi vida, y el futuro eres un camino incierto que nos ponía en encrucijadas tan perfectas que era imposible escapar de ellas.

Tratar esta depresión requería de mucha paciencia, voluntad y sesiones asistidas. Debía primero que nada, encontrar la verdadera razón de mi depresión, al cual había sido desencadenado todo lo demás. Después vendría un reordenamiento de mis prioridades y establecer un nuevo equilibrio a mi vida.

Mina y Yaten estuvieron ahí apoyándome y brindándome su ayuda en lo que necesitara. Estaban pendientes de mí todo el tiempo, al igual que Diamante.

Diamante había salido del hospital hacia unos meses y preguntaba por mí a su hermano y a Mina. Me había llamado en numerosas ocasiones pero yo evite sus llamadas y me negaba a contestar. De igual modo me visito varias veces, pero la respuesta era la misma. Sabia de mi por ellos, y desde que supo que yo había caído en depresión, no había día en que no preguntara por mi.

Su compromiso con Esmeralda había sido cancelado, mina lo comento en una ocasión, pero no profundizo en razones ni motivos, solo lo dijo sin querer.

.

.

Pasado un tiempo, la terapia psicológica dio resultados. Todo comenzaba reordenarse y a tomar su lugar. Me encontraba más animada y ponía más atención a lo que me rodeaba. Al menos ya no era tanta la tristeza. Estaba mejorando y eso me alegraba.

En casa, mis padres, mis hermanas y mis amigos nunca se enteraron de lo que me había sucedido, se los oculté por que no era justo preocuparlos por algo así, no valía la pena.

Para todos ellos yo estaba perfectamente bien y feliz construyendo el sueño de mi vida, incluso para Lita le resulto desconocido mi pequeño trance, y aunque en una ocasión le pedí que jamás volviera a hablarme de Seiya, nunca se entero.

El siguiente paso era enfrentar a Diamante. Lo había evitado tanto tiempo porque tenía miedo y estaba confundida. ¿Cómo hablar con él así?

Le llame y le dije que quería hablar con el. Vino de inmediato. Al verme me cuestiono sobre mi salud, si me encontraba bien. Sus maneras eran cálidas y delicadas, reconozco que había hecho un cambio en su forma de ser conmigo, era de nuevo el joven que había conocido en aquel avión, y me agradaba.

No obstante, le comunique mi agradecimiento por sus sentimientos hacia mí y el motivo de mi ausencia tantos meses. Le dije que no estaba lista para iniciar una nueva relación de pareja, dado mi estado emocional. Que me agradaba su persona y apreciaba su compañía, pero que no estaba segura de lo que podía llegar a sentir por él. Seiya siempre estaría presente.

Por el momento solo podía ofrecerle mi amistad y la opción de conocernos a fondo cultivándola un tiempo, quizá entonces podríamos volver a considerar la idea de estar juntos, pero por ahora eso no era posible. Lo único que quería evitar era herirlo y cometer errores innecesarios, a estas alturas ya no me lo perdonaría.

Al principio no le agrado la idea, pero eligió esperar y ver que pasaba con el tiempo, por lo menos no todo estaba perdido, no le había dado una negativa absoluta, solo había pedido tiempo y paciencia para conocerlo.

Su semblante cambio y volvió a ser tan gentil como antes. Eligio esperar y eso se sentía bien. Y ya había un punto a su favor, aunque él no lo sabía.

Al cabo de un año, regrese a Tokio para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad, un viaje placentero, pero difícil. Fue gratificante estar con mi familia otra vez, ver a mis amigos, reconocerme en mi país y... volver a ver a Seiya. Aunque ese deleite haya significado la agonía de mis suspiros.

Solo basto un café, en aquel café donde salimos por primera vez... vez en que nació una linda amistad que desemboco en un tierno y dulce amor, que me hizo conocer al amor de mi vida, vida que comenzaba a extinguirse cuando vi entrar un inconfundible par de ojos azules, acompañado de una mujer, aquella misma mujer descrita por Lita: alta, de ojos turquesa y largo cabello aguamarina. Sonreía... era bonita... sonreía... ambos lo hacían.

Se veía bien. Seiya, se veía bien. Parecía que eran años los que pasaron, había cambiado. Su porte era más fino reflejaba una indefinible solemnidad, pero sin duda no había perdido su sentido del humor, ambos reían divertidos y se miraban fijamente. Al parecer es feliz me alegra.

Quise dibujar una sonrisa, pero un ligero ardor, acompañado de un resplandor en mis ojos me obligo a bajar la mirada, dirigiéndola después de unos instantes hacia la ventana.

"_Creo que es lo mejor",_ pensé _"Después de todo, el irme no fue del todo malo, al menos sé que él es feliz, lo he comprobado sin querer"._

—¿Se-serena? –escuché la voz que me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

Volví el rostro, dejando atrás el panorama que se me ofrecía a través del cristal. Esa voz era inconfundible. No pude evitar trazar una fina sonrisa, que se desvaneció al instante, no por quien tenia enfrente, sino porque mis ojos cargados de lagrimas ya no fueron capaces de retenerlas y se deslizaron como un arroyo sobre mis mejillas, acto que me volvió a demandar bajar la mirada.

—¿Qué falta hemos cometido los mortales para merecer el castigo de ver a un hermoso ángel llorar? –susurró tiernamente.

—Darien… –dije secando mi faz y regalándole una sincera sonrisa-. ¿Te importaría? –pregunté al tiempo de ponerme de pie y tomar su brazo –me vendría bien un tequila doble. ¿Me acompañas?

Asombrado por la singular petición, Darien asintió sin decir palabra y salimos de aquella cafetería., aquella que tantas veces fue testigo de un amor ahora muerto, la misma en donde reía el dueño de mis suspiros, mi hombre perfecto.

—Lo he perdido. -murmure casi inaudiblemente y volviendo por ultima vez la mirada al establecimiento, con la convicción de que él había renacido. _M__i_ Seiya había vuelto a empezar.

Un mes. Un mes de estancia en mi hogar. Extrañaba Francia. Me había acostumbrado a ese nuevo hogar. Extrañaba a Mina y a Yaten, pero sobretodo a Diamante, la distancia me había dado cuenta de ello.

A mi regreso no lo dude más tiempo y busque a Diamante. Le dije que estaba lista y que si me aceptaba, estaría encantada de intentar algo juntos, aunque no le aseguraba nada. Describir la alegría que le produjo la noticia era imposible.

Esta vez estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, y de las consecuencias que esto podría traer, por ello tenia mis reservas y no me expuse demasiado.

Yo ponía de mi parte, porque el lo hacía sin medida, pero siempre tuve mis precauciones, no podía permitir que la historia se repitiera, lo quería y eso bastaba. No era necesario más.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por la lectura.

_Editado el 26/05/2010._


	10. Él no eres Tú

.

**"Delphos. Uno y Mil Amaneceres"**

Capítulo IX

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

.

* * *

.

_[Pero es muy triste conocer la realidad, _

_por que aunque le llegué a amar, él no eres tú.__]_

.

_**.**_

Cada día que pasaba volvía a mí el encanto por la arquitectura. Regresaba la adoración que sentía por el diseño... el motivo por el cual había cambiado mi vida.

Cursaba entonces el cuarto semestre de la licenciatura, y estaba convencida de que esto era lo que quería hacer de mi vida. Quería regresar a mi país y ejercer allá. Quería tener una casa diseñada por mí y vivir tranquilamente sin mayores pretensiones ni ambiciones. Eso no quería decir que permanecería estática o adoptaría una actitud conformista, es solo que quería vivir bien y tener una vida feliz, en fin todo lo que el mundo desea.

Mi vida durante un periodo de tiempo transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos. La universidad y mi carrera iban muy bien, me sentía satisfecha. El empeño que le ponía a la realización de esa meta se veía reflejado en un exitoso avance. Me había acoplado completamente a la forma de vivir de este país, a su gente, a sus reglas, a su forma de hacer las cosas.

Con mi familia y mis amigas entable una mayor comunicación, y eso hizo que dejara de sentir esa sensación de soledad que me envolvía en ocasiones.

Mi estado emocional había mejorado considerablemente. El resentimiento con la vida, con el destino y el futuro no desapareció, pero disminuyo. La tristeza y la melancolía se presentaban en pequeñas dosis que me acostumbre a vivir con ellas, no era lo mejor, pero me permitió seguir viviendo.

El recuerdo de Seiya, su ausencia y su significado se convirtieron en una sombra que me acompañaban a todas partes... ya no como una maldición, sino como un ángel guardián, como una brisa, como el viento en cada paso.

Ya era parte de mí y de mi conciencia. En vez de luchar en contra de su fantasma y su anhelo, opté por hacerlo entrar en mi alma y convertirlo en parte de ella. Tenia que entender que entre mas me esforzara en olvidarlo, lo único que lograría seria seguir recordándolo en cada instante, mejor era aceptar su ausencia, la importancia que tuvo en mi vida y el hecho de que siempre estaría conmigo, clavado como una estaca, por más que yo quisiera evitarlo. Solo así, su recuerdo me dejaría intentar vivir.

En consecuencia, la paz y la tranquilidad volvieron a tocar a mi puerta., al menos por el momento.

Diamante era paciente conmigo. Me apoyaba en todos los sentidos, emocional y académicamente. Estaba a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba y pendiente de mi todo el tiempo, además de que me adoraba y me quería como no hubiese imaginado.

Yo correspondía su afecto y su cariño porque disfrutaba su compañía, porque me quería sin miedos, porque estaba ahí a mi lado, y sobretodo porque le había regalado una lucecita de esperanza y alivio a mi corazón marchito. Estaba agradecida con el, y de verdad le quería... aunque debo confesar que _"Amar"_ era una palabra y un sentimiento que representaba gran peligro a estas alturas. _"Eso"_ debía quedar controlado y aislado... querer era lo único que estaba permitido.

Mina y Yaten estaban felices con la idea de que Diamante y yo estuviéramos juntos, aunque lamentaron mucho la situación en que había quedado Esmeralda. Mina me comento a solas que cuando Diamante cancelo su compromiso todos se enfadaron con el: sus padres, los de ella, y por supuesto Esmeralda. No pasó a mayores pero fue una situación muy desagradable y molesta para todos. Lamente mucho el hecho y no dije nada mas, yo había sido la causa de tal suceso.

S&S

Un día al llegar de la Universidad, Mina me aviso que alguien había llamado preguntando por mi, pero que no había dejado mensaje alguno, ni dejo su nombre.

Me extraño en un inicio, sin embargo me quede con la idea de que pudo haber sido algún amigo o compañero de la universidad, y sin darle mayor importancia me fui a estudiar a mi alcoba.

Había anochecido ya. Me disponía a elaborar un proyecto para un centro comercial como trabajo final en una de mis asignaturas, cuando Mina me llamo desde la sala.

Acudí de inmediato.

Mina me esperaba con la bocina del teléfono en mano, dijo que la llamada era para mi y que no tenia una santa idea de quien era. Volvió a extrañarme pero tome el auricular y conteste intrigada.

—¿Hola? Habla Serena ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin escuchar tu voz! ¿No adivinas quién soy?

Un torrente gélido estremeció mi cuerpo, y mi corazón comenzó a latir tan impetuosamente que parecía salir de mi pecho. ¿Acaso era posible? ¿Estaba delirando o era algo real?

No podía equivocarme. Era su voz.

La impresión me quito el habla unos momentos, hasta que mi interlocutor me hizo volver en si.

—Serena, ¿Estás ahí? ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te llamo en otro momento?

Recuperando el habla y el aliento le conteste que estaba bien, que se había cortado la comunicación, pero que ya estaba todo en orden.

Seiya me cuestiono sobre mi salud y mi estancia en Paris, a lo que conteste cortésmente. Inmediatamente revelo el motivo de la llamada.

—Viajare a Paris en dos semanas. Tomare un curso de idioma intersemestral, y quería saber si podrías auxiliarme a encontrar un lugar donde instalarme. Tengo un amigo allá pero no he podido localizarlo, ¿Podrías ayudarme?

—Por supuesto –dije sin pensar–, no tienes que preguntarlo, estaré encantada de auxiliarte. –exprese emocionada, emoción que se convirtió en un rubor intenso al darme cuenta de las palabras que acababan de salir de mi boca.

—También quisiera pedirte otro favor, ¿Podrías encontrarme en el aeropuerto cuando llegue? No conozco la ciudad y apuesto a que tu puedes andar en ella sin problemas –suplicó con tal ternura que no me dejo otra alternativa que acceder a su petición. ¿Cómo negarle algo? ¿Dios porque soy tan débil?

Le pregunté cómo era que iba a tomar el curso de idioma. Seiya me narro que entro a un programa de movilidad estudiantil para tomar un curso de idioma en su país de origen, en este caso un curso de Francés.

Hablamos largo rato. De las cosas en Japón, de las cosas de Paris, sin embargo, impero la delicadeza de no mencionar nuestra vida, ni pasada, ni presente.

Cuando colgué el teléfono, Mina entro a la cocina por un vaso de agua, en cuanto me vio sentada en el sofá no pudo evitar cuestionar:

—Serena, ¿Te sientes mal? Estas muy pálida. Mírate, estas temblando.

—Estoy bien Mina, no te preocupes, es sólo que hace un poco de frío. Mejor iré a dormir, que descanses Mina. –y diciendo esto me dirigí a mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, no siendo capaz de contener ni evadir la curiosidad de Mina, le he contado lo ocurrido. Ahora sabe quien era aquella persona tan misteriosa y nuestra historia compartida.

Lo que escucho no fue de su agrado. Es natural que sienta una cierta aversión a quien pone en peligro mi relación con Diamante, según ella. Dice que no debo darle mayor importancia y que mejor lo olvide.

"_¿Quería venir a Paris no? Pues que se las arregle como pueda"_, habían sido sus exactas palabras.

No obstante no tengo que decirlo, yo estoy feliz y todos lo han notado. Hay una extraña luminosidad en mi rostro, mis ojos parecen resplandecer y todo el tiempo sonrió sin razón. Nadie puede adivinar el motivo de tal cambio, aunque para mi es evidente, porque aunque me esfuerzo por negar que es Seiya la causa de mi alegría, el hecho es mas que obvio.

Seiya me ha llamado en un par de ocasiones más para quedar en la fecha y el vuelo en el que llegara. Por fin ha contactado a su amigo y ya cuenta con un lugar donde instalarse, el único problema es que el no conoce la ciudad y teme perderse, quedo entonces establecido que yo seré su guía de turistas, como él me llamo.

Prefiero mantenerme en silencio y no compartir con nadie mis planes, dadas las reacciones que pueden desatar. He evitado hablar del tema con Mina y me he conducido con mayor cautela, volviendo así a mi comportamiento habitual. De este modo los días transcurren pacíficamente y sin contratiempos. ¿O es que yo no percibo lo contrario? No, no lo creo.

S&S

El día tiene un resplandor particular. Es un día soleado que parece tener un brillo especial. También es un día de deberes en casa.

Mina salió muy temprano a conseguir unos libros a la biblioteca central y yo me encuentro realizando las labores cotidianas.

Son las diez de la mañana y he oído tocar la puerta. Me extraña. A lo mejor es el vigilante o algo así.

El visitante vuelve a insistir.

—¡Ya voy! –grito vehemente.

—¡Señorita Serena, es el correo, y le ha traído al amor mas grande de su vida! –dice una alegre voz.

—¡Diamante, que sorpresa tan agradable! –exclamo abriendo la puerta de par en par. –pensé que hoy tendrías trabajo en la editorial.

Diamante se ve radiante.

—Toma, es para ti –dice extendiéndome un hermoso girasol–, la vi y no pude resistirme a regalarte uno de estos.

—¡Qué lindo! Muchas gracias. –digo con alegría enternecida.

Acto seguido, Diamante me comparte el motivo de su visita a estas horas de la mañana.

—Habrá una reunión en casa de un amigo muy querido y quisiera pedirle que me acompañe bella señorita. –exclama en tono galante.

¡¿Qué? La propuesta me cayó como balde de agua helada y es tan evidente que se refleja en mi expresión. Pierdo el habla unos minutos, ¿Cómo no perderla? ¡Excelente idea has tenido Serena! Debe haber una salida...

—Di-diamante, me tomas por sorpresa. ¿A qué hora es esa reunión?

—A las seis de la tarde. Pero por lo que veo no tienes muchas ganas de ir, ¿verdad? –cuestiona con desilusión.

—No, no es eso –me apresuro a decir mientras maquino una excusa en mi mente. Serena piensa, piensa... –. Lo que pasa es que… no tengo que ponerme. – ¡Bravo Serena! Qué excusa más tonta, que asco acabo de darme.

La cara de Diamante pasa de un estado de duda e intriga a reírse a carcajadas. Ahora soy yo la que lo mira consternada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes?

—Es que en verdad nunca pensé que te preocuparan esas cosas, creí que era algo mas grave. –dice dejando de reír.

Fijamente lo miro con un gesto de enfado. Hoy definitivamente no estoy para bromas, y esta es una de muy mal gusto, por parte del destino.

—¿Sabes? Cualquier prenda que te pongas lucirá perfecta en ti, en serio, creí que era algo más importante. –comenta dejando escapar una nueva sonrisa.

Le sigo el juego y finjo sonreír. Odio fingir. En especial el regalar sonrisas que no tengo, definitivamente el no tiene la culpa. Maldito destino, ¿Por qué eres tan traicionero? Creí que habíamos hecho las paces.

—Pasare por ti a las cinco de la tarde. Y no te preocupes, encontraras que te quede bien –murmura abrazándome con dulzura–. Bueno me voy. Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en la editorial y regreso por ti. Te veo después.

Diamante deposita un beso en mi frente y se va.

Estoy aturdida. Definitivamente tengo que pensar la manera de salir del problema en que me he metido. Serena Tsukino, en verdad que para esto te pintas solita.

—¿Qué he hecho?... –me digo atónita en un murmullo.

S&S

—¡Serena! ¿Estás consciente de lo que has hecho? –cuestiona Mina con agitación en su voz.

Asiento levemente la cabeza, absorta en mis propios pensamientos.

—Veamos, dime algo, ¿Cómo saldrás con Diamante a las seis de la tarde y a esa misma hora estarás en el aeropuerto recibiendo a Seiya? –presiona concordantemente.

—No lo se... –digo pensativa y mirando a la nada.

—¡Estas totalmente loca serena! Hasta hace una semana estabas en tus cabales y todo estaba en su lugar y en orden. Si no hubiera sido por la llamada de ese tipo, en este momento no estarías metida en tantos conflictos, y mucho menos estarías dudando del amor que sientes por Diamante. –reprende tajantemente.

—E... eso... no es verdad Mina. El amor que siento por Diamante está intacto. –digo indignada.

—Claro, entonces supongo que no tendrás problema en ir con Diamante a esa reunión, conocer a sus amigos, acompañarlo y olvidarte de una vez por todas de ese joven llamado Seiya. ¿Verdad? –declara sagazmente.

—¡Mina! –exclamo rendida ante la emboscada argumentativa.

—¿Tengo o no tengo razón? Problema resuelto. –sentencia ella victoriosa.

—Mina...

—¿Si? –voltea a mirarme.

—Eres incorregible, intransigente, irrevocable, inobjetable... –comienzo a decir vencida por ella.

—¿Qué harías sin mi? –responde entre risas dirigiéndose a su habitación.

En vista de semejante panorama no me queda más remedio que soltar un hondo suspiro. Seiya, nunca sabré como se siente ser una guía de turistas.

Mejor será que deje de evocar esa mirada medianoche y me apresure. En verdad no tengo idea de que ponerme.

S&S

El reloj marca las cinco de la tarde. Estoy lista para la dichosa reunión, y no es que me moleste, pero esta tarde tenia otros planes y no incluían precisamente un vestido de gala, un bolso, ni un chico llamado Diamante. No el día de hoy.

Me siento en el sofá. Creo que le resultara a Seiya muy desagradable esta situación, digo, gastara el tiempo esperándome inútilmente. Ni siquiera tengo su número de celular para avisarle, presiento que se molestara conmigo. ¿Pero por qué me mortifico tanto? Voy a salir con mi novio. Pero eso no me quita la culpa de dejarlo plantado. Culpabilidad, sí, eso debe ser, no puede ser de otra manera.

Fue en ese instante que Diamante llego por mi. No demoramos más y nos dirigimos a la famosa reunión.

Al llegar y entrar en la preciosa casa, un joven alto de pelo castaño y misteriosos ojos violetas saludo cálidamente a Diamante, enseguida vinieron las presentaciones.

—Querido amigo, ella es mi novia Serena. –dice con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, encantada. –digo amablemente y extendiéndole la mano.

—Mucho gusto Serena, yo soy Taiki. Diamante no para de hablar de ti, y ahora veo que tiene razón, eres muy hermosa. Posees una extraña belleza.

—Gracias. –murmuro sonrojada.

—Bueno –dice dirigiéndose a ambos–, siéntanse como en su casa. Diviértanse, yo andaré por aquí, ya sabes como es esto de las reuniones sociales, Diamante. Además, espero a alguien muy especial y es necesario que me ocupe de algunas cosas. – término de decir con una amplia sonrisa.

En aquel instante una persona se le acerco a Taiki para informarle algo al oído, se volvió a nosotros y se disculpo, alejándose a una de las puertas de la casa, siguiendo al hombre.

La casa era preciosa. Era un diseño romano en su conjunto. Su espacio era considerable. Los trazos y la construcción habían sido elaborados cuidadosamente. La decoración era divina, tan fina y de buen gusto, sin duda era una de las casas mas hermosas que había visto en mi vida.

—¿No que no tenias que ponerte? –cuestionó Diamante, sacándome de mi embeleso–. Te ves muy linda.

—Diamante, no estoy de humor para tus bromas. –digo dándome cuenta del sentido de sus palabras.

—No te enojes amor, en verdad que eres la mujer mas linda del lugar. –dice envolviéndome en un abrazo.

Concediéndole mi perdón y deseosa de tranquilidad y alivio después de un día difícil, me dejé querer.

Momentos después, Taiki regreso a nuestro lado, esta vez venia radiante y acompañado. Se acerco a Diamante y le dijo en seguida:

—Diamante, quiero presentarte a un amigo muy querido para mí, nos conocemos desde niños y hace tiempo que no lo veía. Quería que lo conocieras.

—Mucho gusto. –dijo Diamante extendiendo la mano y regalándole una sonrisa.

—Amigo mío –dijo al joven que lo acompañaba-. Esta hermosa señorita es la novia de mi amigo Diamante. Ella es...

—Serena…–dijo el joven mirándome admirado.

—Seiya... –pronuncie en voz baja al reconocerlo.

—¿Seiya? –murmuro Diamante mirando mi rostro abstraído y volteando a mirar a Seiya fijamente.

El ambiente se torno denso.

—¿Acaso se conocen? –cuestiona Taiki con la misma expresión de sorpresa que Diamante.

Yo iba a contestar algo, no se que con precisión. ¿Lo negaría tal vez?, ¿Diría que si dándole o restándole importancia? No sabia exactamente lo que diría pero estaba dispuesta a responder algo. No obstante Seiya se ha adelantado.

—Sí, nos conocemos desde la preparatoria y hemos sido buenos amigos desde entonces. ¿No es cierto Serena?

Llevada por la inercia y la avidez de su voz seguí el juego en el que me envolvía sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, los mismos que se clavaban en los míos como descubriendo algo perdido.

—Sí, somos muy buenos amigos, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, creo que desde la graduación. ¿O me equivoco? –pregunto con desdén disfrazado de inocencia al recordar la noche en aquel balcón.

—Tienes una excelente memoria Serena, efectivamente fue esa noche. –dice mirándome con complicidad.

Diamante observaba con intriga y atención. Escuchaba con sigilo y era evidente su turbación. Le incomodó la forma en que me miraba, el tono y la familiaridad con la que se dirigía hacia mi. No sabía quién era él, pero definitivamente no le agradaba la idea de que estuviera cerca de mí.

Tras unos momentos de conversación con el anfitrión, Diamante quiso retirarse excusando que se sentía mal. Por supuesto que yo no le creía y no pude esconder una sonrisa por el verdadero motivo de su malestar. No lo desafié, porque yo misma estaba deseosa de terminar con esta escena tan incomoda para mi, Diamante y Seiya en el mismo lugar era algo que simplemente no podía tolerar, así que estaba ansiosa por marcharme de ahí.

Con cortesía y amabilidad nos excusamos despidiéndonos de los presentes, incluso de Seiya, quien no dejaba de mirarnos.

Al fin logramos salir de aquel lugar y Diamante opto por llevarme a casa. Era extraño, durante todo el trayecto permanecimos en silencio. Yo por lo insólito de lo acontecido, el por el sentimiento que seguramente le embargaba. Al llegar al departamento permanecimos en silencio por unos segundos más, hasta que Diamante me abrazo.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, abrazados y sin decir palabra. Yo pensaba en el, pero no podía evitar pensar en Seiya y en lo insólito de aquella escena. ¿Qué habrá pensado al ver a Diamante a mi lado? Él desconocía que salía con alguien. ¿Acaso debía importarle?

Diamante beso mi frente y acaricio mi mejilla.

—Te adoro Serena, y no estoy dispuesto a perderte. –dice con firmeza y mirándome a los ojos.

—¿A qué viene todo esto?, ¿Qué estas pensando? –pregunté intrigada por su aseveración.

—Nada, solo quería decirlo –murmuro regalándome una sonrisa sin más–. Es mejor que descanses, te llamo mañana. Sueña bonito.

Yo asentí levemente mientras el daba media vuelta para marcharse. Se fue, y yo pude desvanecer la sonrisa que había tatuado durante el resto de la noche en la cual me había reencontrado con la razón de mis suspiros, con la razón de mis lágrimas, y de mis alegrías.

Sabía que lo podía ver, sabia que esa misma sensación me la llevaría en el aeropuerto, pero no así, no de esa manera, no con _él_ ahí.

Llore... sin saber por qué, llore. Bueno si sabía. Sabía que era por amor, por frustración, por dolor, de felicidad, de culpa. Lo indefinible era, a quién pertenecía cada sentimiento.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por la lectura.

_Editado el 26/05/2010._


	11. Entropìa

.

.

**"Delphos. Uno y Mil Amaneceres"**

Capítulo X

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

.

* * *

.

_[Estaba aprendiendo como vivir, ya de tí me olvidaba_

_ cuando te ví, con la mirada desesperada...]_

.

Agua tibia siento resbalar por mi cuerpo, así como siento llevarse consigo el cansancio, la frustración y la confusión alojada en mi ser.

Cierro la llave de la regadera y envuelvo mi cabello en una toalla. Tomo una bata y salgo en busca de ropa para cambiarme, cuando escucho el timbre sonar, y con el a Mina abriendo la puerta.

_"Seguramente es Yaten, no es posible que no pueda estar sin verla, es decir, son las ocho de la mañana",_ pienso dibujando una sonrisa ante la idea, después de todo están enamorados. Tal vez, y solo tal vez me estoy volviendo un poco amargada.

—¡Serena, ven a ver esto! –grita mina emocionada desde la sala.

Aquel llamado me hace borrar esa sonrisa tonta que acababa de instalarse en mi rostro y me hizo desistir de mi intención de cambiarme de ropa, por lo que salí a la sala aun con la bata puesta.

—¿Qué pasa Mina, porque tanto alboroto? –cuestiono confundida por su insistencia.

—Por eso –dice Mina señalado la barra del pequeño minibar que había en el departamento-. ¿No es hermoso? –suspira con emoción y ternura.

En realidad lo era. Era una hermosa docena de rosas rojas acomodadas en un florero de cristal en forma de estrella. Despedían una fragancia intensa y envolvente, su color carmín era brillante y no había ningún botón, todas y cada una de esas rosas había abierto en todo su esplendor.

Mina no dejaba de suspirar mirando maravillada aquel obsequio... seguramente Yaten había tenido la idea de hacerle ese detalle a mi amiga, y que mas que compartirlo conmigo, sin duda eran unas rosas preciosas.

—Están bellísimas Mina -digo tomándola por los hombros–, hasta que Yaten se anima a hacerte este tipo de detalles. –finalizo riendo con ironía.

—¡Ojala fuera cierto Serena! –expresa con ilusión–. Lamentablemente esas rosas no son para mí -aclara mirándome con un aire travieso –. Si tontita, son para ti –termina de decir al notar mi gesto de extrañeza-. ¿Me pregunto de quien serán? Seguramente de Diamante, de quién mas. ¡Ay Sere que suerte tienes! –exclama rodeando el arreglo y aspirando su aroma.

Tome en mis manos la tarjeta que Mina me extendió y la observe detenidamente sin abrirla. La caligrafía que venia en la portada y que denotaba mi nombre se me hacia familiar, aunque prefería estar equivocada y que fuera una simple coincidencia.

Con extrañeza volví a mirar las rosas, eran divinas. Definitivamente Diamante no las había enviado por una sencilla razón: odiaba las rosas. ¿Por qué? Era alérgico.

Abrí el sobre y leí la tarjeta.

_"He visto un Ángel en la senda de un destino incierto,_

_ he contemplado el cielo en sus ojos,_

_ tocado la gloria en sus manos,_

_ probado la miel en sus labios."_

_ En el Louvre a las 8:00 pm, y no precisamente tu calle.**[1]**_

Solo podía haber una persona en esta tierra que conocía aquella poesía, y esa era su propio autor. Ya no podía albergar ninguna duda, Seiya era el culpable. Culpable de esas bellas rosas, de la tierna tarjeta, y del estremecimiento que invadía mi ser con unas cuantas palabras.

—¿Qué dice Sere? – curiosea Mina.

—¿Eh? Este, no, no trae remitente Mina, talvez haya sido una equivocación de la florería. -digo articulando respuesta.

—¿No serán de Diamante? Apuesto a que sí.

—No lo creo Mina, Diamante jamás me regalaría rosas, no le gustan para nada. –termino de decir.

—Pero venían a tu nombre, o no serán de...

Por un momento creí que la suspicacia de Mina me había puesto en jaque una vez mas, sin embargo afortunadamente me equivoque.

—¿No serán de un admirador secreto? –sentencia pícaramente.

—¡Mina que cosas dices! –digo riendo ante la afirmación.

—Bueno, pues si yo recibiera un precioso ramo de rosas y no me las enviara mi novio, y aun mas son de alguien anónimo, me inclinaría a creer que tengo un admirador secreto. ¡Uuyy Sere, eres toda una rompecorazones! –dice en burla.

—¡Ay Mina, que ocurrencias las tuyas! Lo mejor será que nos apresuremos si no queremos llegar tarde a la clase de las 9:30. –digo encaminándome a mi habitación para vestirme, Mina me imita y se dirige a su recamara.

Al entrar, cierro pesadamente la puerta y doy un profundo suspiro. No esperaba que un interrogatorio por parte de Mina me pusiera tan nerviosa, y no era para menos. ¡Estamos hablando de Seiya Kou!

—Si tu supieras Mina. –murmuro tomando mi ropa para vestirme.

.

.

—Sere, Sere, ¡Serena! –escucho gritar a Mina, al tiempo que doy un respingo.

—¿Qué sucede Mina porque gritas? –reclamo aun asustada.

—¿Estás bien Sere? Te estoy hablando desde hace rato y nada que haces caso.

—A... lo siento, perdóname Mina, es solo que estoy pensando en un proyecto que tengo en diseño arquitectónico para la próxima semana y... –trato de excusarme.

—¡Ay Sere te compadezco tanto! Es decir, si yo estuviera en tu lugar también estaría en ese estado, digo, tener por profesora a esa _"bruja" _es digno de compasión. –dice temerosa y santiguándose.

—Mina no exageres –digo riendo por su expresión-. La señorita Galaxia no es ninguna bruja, es estricta si, pero no es para tanto. – reprendo con humor.

—Bueno esta bien. Y entonces, ¿Iras con nosotros a _Le Fontaine en Place Saint Michael_? La presentación será fabulosa. Anda di que si Sere. -ruega soñadoramente.

—No estoy segura Mina, tengo mucho trabajo con el proyecto y no se si pueda, pero déjame organizarme y si me desocupo te llamo al celular para alcanzarlos allá. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien Sere. Te esperamos a las 8:00 pm.

—¿A las 8:00 pm? –cuestiono desconcertada por cierta cita, con cierto chico de ojos zafiro.

—Sí, ¿Algún problema? –pregunta con inocencia.

—N-no, déjame ver qué puedo hacer. –digo llevando mi cabello por detrás de la oreja.

—Bueno, tengo clase de coreografía en quince minutos, ¿Vienes? –dice levantándose del sillón de la cafetería donde conversábamos.

—Gracias Mina, pero preferiría quedarme a terminar algunas ideas para el proyecto, nos vemos en la noche. Dale mis saludos a Yaten. –expreso al verla alejarse a la entrada del establecimiento.

Al ver a Mina salir, la sonrisa que adornaba mi faz desapareció y se ahogo en un hondo y largo suspiro. ¿Qué era esta opresión instalada en mi pecho desde aquel día en que lo vi?, ¿Por qué la inquietud se extendía cada vez mas por mi cuerpo?, ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer? Es decir, Seiya Kou quiere verme. Hoy, a las 8:00 de la noche.

Y el dilema en realidad es, ¿Tengo yo el valor de volver a verlo? Porque si bien es cierto que lo vería en el aeropuerto, no es la misma situación, puesto que seguramente ahora tendré que enfrentarme a un interminable interrogatorio sobre mis sentimientos, cuestionamientos a los que ni yo misma encuentro respuesta.

Quizá lo mas sensato que podría hacer es aclarar mi mente lo antes posible, de lo contrario, no podré contener estas ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo he extrañado.

Tengo miedo. Miedo de volver a ilusionarme con un imposible... con alguien que el destino me dice a gritos que no es para mí.

Dejo de mirar sin ver por el cristal de la ventana, a pesar de que la vista es magnifica, con un tranquilo y resplandeciente _Siena _y el_ Gare de Lyon_ que sobresale de entre algunos edificios. Me levanto y guardo mis cosas. Pago el café y salgo hacia la Universidad, mi clase con _"la bruja"_ comienza en veinte minutos.

.

.

—¿Entonces no vendrás? –pregunta Mina con desilusión a través del auricular.

—Lo lamento Mina, pero no pude hacer un espacio, te la debo. –trato de excusar.

—Y me la cobrare con creces Sere ¿Eh? –ríe con alegría –, pues ni hablar, al mal tiempo darle prisa.

—¿Qué no es al mal tiempo buena cara? –comento con incredulidad.

—Pues... bueno como sea, ¿Me entendiste no? –intenta zafarse–, pues nos vemos en la noche Serena, tal vez en la madrugada, ya sabes cómo es Yaten, tal vez vayamos a cenar a algún lugar raro de esos que conoce, bueno, _Bonne nuite_ Serena. -dice al momento que cuelga.

Al terminar la llamada voy a la cocina y caliento agua. Una taza de té no me vendría nada mal.

Creo que tome la mejor decisión al quedarme en el departamento. Con esta confusión atormentando mi mente no estoy en condiciones ni disposición de salir a la calle, mucho menos de enfrentarme a Seiya Kou, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón lo plantare por segunda vez, y a decir verdad, eso lo hará enfadar mucho.

Sirvo agua caliente en una taza y la dejo en la barra para sumergirle un sobre de te de azahar. En ese momento miro las rosas al lado mío, me acerco y aspiro su aroma.

"_Son divinas", _me digo mientras sonrió tontamente.

—Es increíble que no lo hayas olvidado... –murmuro para caer en un hermoso recuerdo.

_—¿Te gustan las flores? –preguntó sonriendo mientras caminábamos por un sendero que rodeaba el lago._

_—Sí. –respondí volviéndome a mirarlo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido por lo extraña de su pregunta debido a que hacia unos segundos conversábamos sobre una película que acababa de ver y que me estaba recomendando._

_—¿Te gustan las rosas? –indago atento y sin dejar de mirarme._

_—Son mis favoritas, en especial las rosas rojas. –respondí con un gesto de coquetería._

_—Cierra los ojos. –ordenó deteniéndose y colocándose enfrente de mí._

_Aunque me extraño la orden, obedecí y cerré mis ojos. Al abrirlos me encontré con una hermosa azucena color rosa pálido. Al instante sonreí y la tome agradeciendo el detalle._

_—Tal vez no sea la rosa roja que esperabas, pero me gusto y quise obsequiártela. Prometo que la próxima vez que te regale flores serán rosas rojas las que recibas y no solo una, será una docena de las mas bellas rosas rojas que jamás hayas visto. –expreso con su singular e inigualable humor. _

_—Gracias. –atine a decir toda ruborizada y envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo._

_Al separarme sentí como Seiya tomaba mi mano y comenzaba a jalarme hacia un establecimiento de comida._

—Cumpliste tu promesa. –digo en un suspiro.

Tomo la taza de te y me encamino hacia el ventanal. Miro al cielo esperando encontrar el brillo de la luna o el resplandor de una estrella, no obstante logro divisar como de unas espesas nubes se precipitan poco a poco pequeñas gotas de agua, terminando en un instante en una lluvia que empapaba las calles parisinas.

Deje el ventanal y me dirigí al reproductor, un poco de música me vendría de maravilla para relajarme. Encendí el aparato y una bella melodía se apodero del silencioso departamento: _El concierto de Aranjuez_, _la versión española._

Me siento en el sofá y de reojo miro el reloj de mesa. 9:03 pm. _"Debe estar molesto"_, supuse para mis adentros, a la vez que revisaba el mensaje recibido en el celular.

_Princesa: _

_Hoy no podré verte, tengo que terminar el artículo para hoy en la noche, pero mañana te invito a L´Obelisque de la Concorde, hay un excelente lugar para comer, además de una excelente vista. Te Amo. Sueña bonito. Diamante._

Sonreí. Sinceramente sonreí ante esas palabras. Diamante es una persona especial así que no puedo darme el lujo de perder el tiempo en confusiones tontas. Menos mal que hoy tengo libertad para reflexionar. Por el día de hoy puedo decir que el destino por una vez en mi existencia conspira a mi favor.

Me recuesto a lo largo del sofá echando mis brazos hacia atrás y coreando la linda aunque no menos hiriente melodía que se hace escuchar suavemente.

Cierro los ojos, y siento resbalar una lagrima por mi sien. Ladeo mi cabeza y miro el reloj. Las 10:00 pm, pero además diviso las llaves de Mina, otra vez se le olvidaron. Sin duda el amor hace que te olvides hasta de ti.

Dibujo una leve risa y escucho el timbre sonar. Seguro es Mina, a esta hora ya debió haber terminado esa puesta en escena.

Me levanto de un movimiento y cruzo la sala en dirección a la puerta.

—Mina, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que... –reprendo al abrir la puerta. No obstante no pude concluir la frase pues la presencia de una figura conocida ahogo mi voz.

—¡Sorpresa! –exclama ante mi un sonriente Seiya con las manos en los bolsillos.

Estaba empapado, que digo empapado, estaba escurriendo. Su cabello estaba húmedo y algo alborotado. Por su alegre rostro aun brillaban pequeñas perlas de agua y que se deslizaban hasta perderse en aquella tentadora barbilla. Esos ojos medianoche que solo en sueños podía ver me dedicaban esa mirada tierna, dulce y misteriosa que en millares de veces desee volver a contemplar.

—Cuando paso la primera media hora –comienza a decir–, supuse que como buena dama te darías tu importancia. Sin embargo no sé porque pasada la hora y media comencé a sospechar que no llegarías. – argumenta con ácida ironía.

De golpe y sin aviso previo un intenso rubor se instalo en mis mejillas al recordar de pronto el motivo que lo había llevado a estar a mi puerta y en esas condiciones.

—¿Puedo pasar? –interroga con sutileza–, ¿o quizá, estas con alguien? – concluye mirándome con suspicacia.

Niego con una ligera ofuscación y bajando la mirada, al tiempo que me hacia a un lado dejando el camino libre para que entrara. Seiya ingreso y comenzó a observar detenidamente el lugar. Cerré la puerta y respire hondamente, reuniendo valor para enfrentarlo.

La música aun sonaba melodiosamente en el interior. Volví la mirada y me encontré con un Seiya bastante divertido jugueteando con aquel arreglo de rosas en la barra.

—Así que si recibiste mi pequeño presente. –sentencia victorioso-. Cumplí mi promesa, rosas rojas.

Ante la afirmación no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa ante la ironía del destino, ¿No me había yo quedado en casa pretendiendo evitar precisamente este encuentro? Después de todo, con valor o no, había llegado el momento de hablar, hhabía llegado el momento de reencontrarme con mi pasado.

—Están hermosas, te agradezco el detalle. –comento tranquilamente. Si alguna conversación habrá de comenzar, es mejor que el inicie.

—Aun en este momento sigo cuestionándome sobre cual pudo haber sido mi falta para que por segunda ocasión me hayas dejado plantado, ¿Será posible que me puedas explicar? –inquiere llevándose de nuevo las manos a los bolsillos.

—De acuerdo, te lo diré, pero con una condición. –digo arqueando una ceja con seriedad fingida.

—¿Cuál?

—Que te seques antes de que inundes mi departamento. Espera aquí, iré por una toalla. –resuelvo con humor.

Ante el comentario, Seiya rió con ganas. Un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo entero al escuchar aquella risa contagiosa. Cuando retorne, se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

—Tienes una hermosa vista. Estas calles se ven tan apacibles.

—Lo son. También me fascina esta vista –comparto a la vez que le extiendo una toalla para que se secara -. ¿Quieres te o café? –pregunto al encaminarme hasta la cocina y colocando un par de tazas sobre la barra.

—Café. –responde al dejar la toalla sobre el respaldo de una silla.

A partir de ese momento iniciamos una charla superficial, una charla cualquiera. Seiya comenzó a narrarme como había sido su estancia desde su arribo a Paris hace algunos días, cuestionándome ocasionalmente como me iba con mis estudios y comentando algunas noticias sobre mi familia y mis amigos.

Estaba claro que los dos estábamos tratando de preparar el terreno, de suavizar el ambiente para la tormenta verbal que ambos sabíamos se avecinaba.

Serví café y le ofrecí una de las tazas. A estas alturas nos encontrábamos sentados en la pequeña sala. Uno enfrente del otro.

—Y, ¿Qué te llevo a venir a Paris? Si no mal recuerdo el italiano y el ingles se te daban de maravilla, sin embargo para el francés eras muy malo. –digo divertida.

—Precisamente por eso, ya sabes que me encantan los retos. Aunque debo confesarte que tengo otras razones. –expresa mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Sentí como ante aquellas palabras se encendieron mis mejillas. ¿Era por mí que estaba aquí? No, no podía ser, después de tanto tiempo. Además tanto el como yo teníamos vidas diferentes, habíamos comenzado de nuevo. Quizá había llegado el momento de aclarar esta situación de una vez por todas.

—Seiya yo... –titubeo nerviosamente.

—Creo que es tarde ya. Lo mas probable es que mañana tengas que ir a la Universidad y no imagino que maldad me harás si soy yo el culpable de que llegues tarde, te desveles o te quedes dormida. –se excusa poniéndose de pie y regalándome una cálida sonrisa. ¿Qué, acaso había escuchado bien?, ¿Seiya Kou estaba desistiendo?

—¿Te vas? –pronuncio sin pensar.

En su mirar pude ver desconcierto, desconcierto que se transformo en un brillo de seguridad y alegría.

—No pienses que te has librado de mí. Aun solicito una guía de turistas y tú eres perfecta para el puesto –repone al dar un par de pasos hacia la puerta – .Y, ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría ser mi bella guía de turistas? Tengo muchas ganas de visitar _Versalles, el Louvre, los Campos Elíseos, _la magnífica_ Torre Eiffel_, ya sabes, lo que cualquier turista desea conocer de la "Ciudad Luz". –concluye encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Acepto el puesto. –concedo a la propuesta y enmarcando mi rostro en una sincera sonrisa-. Después de todo te la debo.

—Y ya veras como me la cobrare –comenta con picardía -. ¿Te parece si paso por ti a la Universidad? Estas en el _Nouvelle_, ¿O me equivoco?

No había marcha atrás. Esa conversación tempestuosa llegaría, y con ella un serio conflicto sentimental. Porque su tan sola presencia me causaba un estremecimiento tal que apenas y podía estar tranquila. Toda emoción y sentimiento que yo creí enterrado y dejado a un lado volvían a renacer. Tan solo basto mirarle para desatar un mar de ideas, ilusiones y sensaciones en mi interior.

—Entonces te veo mañana. –sentencia al abrir la puerta.

_"Te extrañe"_, fue lo último que pude escuchar antes de sentirme rodeada por unos fuertes y suaves brazos, sus brazos. La calidez que desbordaba aquel simple gesto era exquisita, era una sensación conocida y al mismo tiempo anhelada. Me hundí en aquel torrente de sentimientos y me aferré a su cintura, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía. De lo único que estábamos conscientes era de que con ese contacto nos habíamos recuperado... nos habíamos reconocido.

Y a pesar de que la razón me gritaba lo contrario, eso no evitaba que mi corazón latiera como desbocado y mis mejillas se colorearan con un intenso rubor. Sentí como Seiya pasaba una mano por mi cabello y comenzaba a romper el abrazo. Lo siguiente fue que tomo delicadamente mi barbilla y me dedico una de esas tiernas miradas que solo el podía obsequiarme.

Llevándome por los impulsos que recorrían todo mi ser, cerré los ojos. De un momento a otro esperaba volver a probar aquel dulce sabor que desprendía su boca, deleite que no pude experimentar. En cambio sentí unos suaves labios en mi mejilla derecha, contacto que en instantes se desvaneció.

Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con aquella mirada medianoche y con aquella blanca sonrisa solo para mí.

—Me voy entonces. Descansa joven universitaria. Te veré mañana. –termina de decir alejándose por el pasillo.

No conteste. No pude. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció de mi vista. No obstante permanecí ahí varios minutos más, ¿Por qué? Ni yo misma lo se. No se si porque con ello pretendía encontrar las respuestas a mis preguntas o si lo que esperaba era visualizar su imagen volver sobre sus pasos.

Pero lo único que pude visualizar fue a una sonriente y empapada Mina.

—¿Qué haces en la puerta Serena? Entra o te resfriaras. –reprende con humor y sorprendida por encontrarme ahí.

—Con que también te mojaste. –comento divertida de verla en aquel estado.

—¿También? –cuestiona desconcertada.

Al percatarme de lo que había dicho me excuso con ella con el mejor pretexto que pasa por mi loca cabeza. Mina no tardo en convencerse y sugirió entrar a casa. Una vez adentro, contó su travesía (usando su expresión) en aquella obra teatral.

_"Mañana será un largo día"_, pienso al ver a Mina adentrarse a su habitación. Me acerqué a la ventana en la que horas antes Seiya contemplaba aquella vista. Al parecer esta noche no podré dormir, y precisamente el culpable será Seiya Kou.

—¿Qué maldad te haré joven Kou? –murmuro recordando sus palabras.

**_._**

**_._**

_"La clase ha terminado", _fue la frase que me hizo salir de mi ensoñación. Era la cuarta vez que me quedaba absorta en mis pensamientos durante la sesión, y creo que esta de mas decir cual o quien era el motivo.

Cierro mi carpeta y tomo mi bolso. Me acerco al escritorio de mi mentora y le entrego un juego de hojas en un fólder.

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita Tsukino? La note distraída durante mi clase. –cuestiona la joven mujer hojeando minuciosamente el trabajo.

—Estoy bien profesora Galaxia. Es solo que últimamente he tenido demasiadas ocupaciones, pero le prometo que no volver a ocurrir. –excuso avergonzada.

—Eso espero. Porque créame que me ha interesado bastante su proyecto. Me gusta su propuesta de rescatar el arte y la técnica clásica romana. Es muy original a diferencia del excesivo diseño _Art nouveau y estilo gótico_ que me ha presentado la mayoría de sus compañeros. Lamentaría mucho que quedara inconcluso. –dice devolviéndome aquellas hojas.

—Por supuesto que no. Le prometo que lo tendré terminado para la próxima sesión. –repongo guardándolo en la carpeta.

—Bien, eso es todo. Espero entonces su proyecto la próxima semana.

—Así será. Hasta luego profesora. –digo al salir de aquel salón.

Camino por los pasillos rumbo al patio central y no puedo evitar sonreír, ¿En serio le había gustado mi trabajo? Después de todo mi esfuerzo estaba valiendo la pena, y mi sacrificio también.

Aunque mi situación a futuro no pintaba nada bien, puesto que de seguir así, perdería la concentración que ahora más que nunca necesitaba tener. Resueltamente ese par de bellos zafiros se estaban volviendo un serio dolor de cabeza, el cual por cierto, ¿Dónde andará?, ¿Se habrá extraviado?

Llegué hasta la fuente situada al centro de la amplia explanada y comencé a pasearla vista en busca de aquella conocida figura. Dibuje una sonrisa al imaginar que se habría extraviado, sonrisa que a la vez era un gesto de desilusión.

De pronto sentí como un par de manos cubrían mis ojos y como una voz fingida me pedía adivinar quien era el autor de la travesura. La alegría retorno a mi, y con una inocente sonrisa tome ambas manos, di media vuelta y lo mire.

La alegría se desvaneció.

—¿Di-diamante? –digo abriendo exponencialmente mis ojos azules.

—Sí, ¿Esperabas a alguien más? –cuestiona observando mi clara sorpresa.

—¿Eh? No, yo no. Bueno si. Esperaba a una compañera que me está ayudando con mi proyecto. Quedamos de vernos para trabajar en ello. –miento con inocente intención. Sería una verdadera locura que le compartiera mis planes para esta tarde.

—¿Olvidaste entonces nuestra cita de hoy? Acordamos que saldríamos a comer. – revela con decepción.

¿Nuestra cita?, ¿Cuál cita? Intento recordar y me viene al instante a la mente cierto mensaje en el celular. ¡Diablos! Lo olvide por completo.

—No lo olvide, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? –reprendo ofendida-. Pero estoy muy ocupada con el trabajo de la profesora Galaxia y tú sabes muy bien que este proyecto es muy importante para mí. -comento en espera de un gesto de comprensión, aunque yo sé muy bien que no lo merezco.

—Claro que se que es importante para ti. Y, precisamente por eso es que no insistiré más, pero no sabes cuánto deseo poder estar contigo. –murmura acariciando mi mejilla, acto ante el cual ladeo el rostro dejándome envolver en la inmensa tranquilidad que me transmite en tan sencillo gesto.

Por impulso lo rodee en un abrazo, al cual el correspondió instantáneamente. Una ligera angustia comenzó a invadir mi pecho y en un afán por liberarme de la culpa, le bese en los labios. Fue un beso suave, y para mí, un beso de expiación.

—Pues te dejo princesa, ojala que termines pronto. Ya verás que todo saldrá perfecto. –dice jugando con mis cabellos.

—Gracias Diamante, te prometo que te compensare lo de hoy en cuanto esté libre. –digo sonriéndole.

Diamante volvió a abrazarme con ternura y rozo levemente mis labios en señal de despedida. En seguida dio media vuelta y siguió caminando hasta que desapareció de mi horizonte.

¿Cómo había podido ser capaz de mentirle? Era la primera vez que le ocultaba algo, y aun más con argumentos falsos. Me sentía mal por la acción de traicionar su confianza mintiéndole, pero extrañamente no me arrepentía, simplemente me sentía culpable.

—Parece que se me adelantaron. –escuché decir a mi espalda.

Del susto no pude evitar un respingo, volteando enseguida a mirarlo con sorpresa, ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?

—¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?" – cuestiono ruborizada al suponer que Seiya pudo haber presenciado mi encuentro con Diamante.

—Desde antes que tu llegaras. Te vi llegar a la fuente y buscarme entre la gente. Decidí divertirme un poco mas contemplando tu expresión así que me oculte tras un árbol –cuenta con una sonrisa, la cual se diluyo al continuar–, pero justo cuando iba a salir a tu encuentro fui testigo presencial de una escena que no me correspondía ver. –concluye fijando su vista en el cielo.

El rubor en mi rostro se intensifico y trague saliva ante la confirmación de mis sospechas. Sentía por dentro la necesidad inmensa de disculparme. Me sentía avergonzada ante él y sus palabras, ante su sola presencia.

—Seiya yo…

—¿No tienes hambre? –dijo de pronto–. Podríamos ir a comer antes del itinerario que me tienes preparado para hoy bombón, ¿Te parece bien? –expresa interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que yo hubiera podido decir.

—Claro. -afirmo con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. ¿Cómo es que siempre podía hacerme sentir bien hasta en los momentos más complicados?

—Vamos entonces. –responde comenzando a caminar y ayudándome con mi carpeta.

_"Si, sin duda hoy será un largo día",_ pienso al mirar su perfil de reojo.

.

.

* * *

[1] Recordemos que la calle donde se ubica el depa de serena también lleva el nombre de Louvre.

_

* * *

_

Gracias por la lectura.

_Editado el 26/05/2010._


	12. Retrouver

.

.

**"Delphos. Uno y Mil Amaneceres"**

Capítulo XI

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

.

* * *

.

_[__Vivo amandote, ayer vivi buscandote,_

_ya te encontré y estas aqui,_

_quedate al lado mio... __]_

.

Terminamos en el Sena.

Después de que Seiya apelara por un lugar cerca de _Les Champs-Elysées_ para que después de la comida visitáramos _L´ Arc de Triomphe_, nos dirigimos hacia allá, cuando comenzó a llover, por lo que no nos quedo otra que entrar a alguno de los establecimientos por los que caminábamos en ese preciso momento. Fue una buena elección. El lugar era acogedor con el clásico toque francés. Seiya quedo maravillado.

Nos sentamos en una mesa situada en la terraza del lugar. La vista era exquisita. Ante nuestros ojos se pintaba el mejor panorama de nuestra joven existencia. Una apacible, tranquilo y brillante Sena con _La Torre Eiffel_ y _L´ Obelisque de la Concorde_ adornándolo al fondo. Ni el mejor pintor del mundo podría plasmar en un lienzo tanta belleza.

El _garçon_ nos entrego la carta. Le agradecí y me disponía a observar su contenido, cuando mis ojos pararon en un Seiya mas que confundido y con la expresión de quien le hubiesen hablado en el dialecto más extraño y desconocido del mundo.

No pude evitar reír. Y es que, ese gesto era digno de fotografía, ¿en serio pretendía tomar ese curso de francés sin saber lo básico? _"Lo destrozaran"_, me dije sin borrar mi sonrisa. Cuando sus zafiros repararon en mi, pregunto con una molestia fingida que era lo que tanto me daba gracia.

—No es nada, es solo que no te imagino en tu famoso curso de francés, armado tan solo con tres básicas frases: _Bonjour!, Bonsoir! y Bonne nuite_. –expresó con alegre incredulidad.

—¡Oye! –protesta ofendido–. Para tu información mi vocabulario no se reduce solo a esas tres frases.

—¿En serio? Entonces no tendrás ningún problema para pedir tu orden. ¡Oh!, ¿Te molestaría pedir la mía? –pido con las mas fingida inocencia y con la mayor intención de molestarlo.

—Eres una aprovechada y una tramposa… -reprocha derrotado-. Sabes muy bien que el francés nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

Reí. Reí sin parar por sus palabras. Reí, por esa expresión que hacía años no contemplaba. Reí, por la pequeña pelea que tanto extrañaba, y que me daba cuenta del pasado en que éramos los mejores amigos y cómplices. Y reí aun mas, cuando comprobé que aquello no había cambiado, que ello aun permanecía.

Después de consultarme sobre todos y cada uno de los platos plasmados en la carta, Seiya se decidió por el _Entrecôte Bercy_, un _Créme Caramel_ y _Café au lait_ para acompañar. Yo opte por _El Coq au vin, Crêpes flambées_ y _Café au lait_. Por acuerdo mutuo además pedimos_Crottin Chaude ensalade _como entrada y _Pêche Melba_. Algo que siempre tuvimos en común es que nos fascina el dulce, en especial los postres. A Diamante no le gustan porque lo empalagan. Cuando salimos a cenar o a comer prueba un poco de mi postre pero en general se conforma tan solo con _Las noisetts de Agneau_ y una copa de buen vino tinto. ¡Serena! ¿Pero en que estas pensando? No deberías pensar en Diamante en este momento... ¿O sí?

Pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo estoy mostrándole la ciudad a mi mejor amigo, aunque para eso hube que mentir un poquito… solo un poquito.

—¿Estás bien? –cuestiona Seiya al verme tan abstraída.

—¿Qué? –digo al salir de mi atolondramiento y mirándole a los ojos–. Eh… si, solo pensaba en donde te gustaría ir después de comer. Hay tres opciones a elegir: _Les Champs Elysées, Place de la Concorde o Notre Dame_". –explicó.

—Pues me encantaría conocer el lugar de la inspiración de Víctor Hugo, mas sin embargo me tienta mas la idea de recorrer los famosos Campos Elíseos, que además es el lugar perfecto para charlar y disfrutar del excelente paisaje. –sentencia con esa sonrisa que me guarde el día en que lo bese por última vez a la puerta de mi casa.

—Está bien, iremos allá. –concluyó correspondiendo su sonrisa, y a la vez que el _garçon_ traía ya nuestros platos.

Mientras degustábamos de tan exquisitos platillos, el ambiente del lugar se envolvió en una tonada melodiosa de violines y acordeón. De cuando en cuando nuestras miradas eran cómplices de cruces inesperados y a la vez anhelados. Miraba el panorama que se me obsequiaba en la ventana y tan excelente compañía y podía jurar no haber momento más perfecto en la vida.

Seiya me hablo sobre su ingreso a la Universidad y lo satisfecho que estaba con la carrera que había elegido. Incluso me comento que se encontraba en un proyecto con un círculo de profesores para trabajar en una historia con la que estaba muy emocionado. Me conto igual que ayer sobre las novedades en materia de literatura y poesía.

Me encantaba escucharle porque siempre tenía algo divertido, interesante, curioso o inteligente que decir. Jamás desde que le conocí llego a aburrirme su conversación, mucho por el contrario anhelaba encontrar una plática como la suya.

Cuando terminamos de comer, el clima nos sonrió al parar de llover y mostrar algunos tímidos rayos de sol atravesar algunas nubes en el cielo. Tal pareciera que el destino, la vida y esta especie de circunstancias se aliaran para ponerme este tipo de trampas, ¿Alguien escucho alguna vez hablar del Oráculo de Delphos? No me gustaría ser una nueva versión reloaded de Edipo Rey.

Salimos del lugar después de terminar con aquel _Pêche Melba_. Optamos por seguir caminando y llegar a los Campos a pie para que así pudiéramos disfrutar de todas las calles y avenidas de la afamada joya europea.

Por todo el camino me enredo en aquella ingeniosa palabra suya. Podría decir que su voz me hechizaba cual fuera una ratón a la merced del talentoso flautista de Hameling.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a desvanecerse en el horizonte, pintando en el cielo un maravilloso espectáculo multicolor. Empezamos a caminar por aquel pasillo que parecía conducir al paraíso en dirección al arco del triunfo. En el trayecto adquirimos un nuevo par de cafés y crepas dulces, ¡Como adoraba yo esas crepas! Y creo que a Seiya se le ha pegado mi adicción.

Mientras conversábamos me abordo la inquietud de saber porque razón Seiya no había dicho una sola palabra respecto a nosotros, respecto a nuestra última charla que en realidad fue una muy fuerte discusión, como si la hubiese borrado de su memoria, sin mencionar que no había dicho palabra sobre nuestro tan desafortunado reencuentro.

La noche anterior juraba que tendríamos esa charla pendiente, y que por lo menos a mi me dejaba muy inquieta debo reconocer que tengo deseos de comenzarla, mas sin embargo, también tengo miedo porque no quiero saber, o más bien confirmar una que otra verdad.

—¿Y… desde cuando conoces a Taiki? –inquirió de la forma más natural del mundo.

—¿Taiki? –dude un momento y recordé al joven de ojos violeta-. ¿Conocerlo? No, yo no lo conocía hasta esa noche. Más bien es un amigo de mi… -titubeo al no querer finalizar la oración, ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo esta vergüenza y esta culpa frente al él?

—Tu novio… -termina de decir Seiya por mi y voltea a verme con una ligera sonrisa.

Ni siquiera tuve el valor para buscar su mirada y tan solo asentí. En aquel instante pude sentir como me rodeaba por los hombros y me acercaba a su pecho, envolviéndome a si en un cálido abrazo como gesto de comprensión, o por lo menos así yo lo percibí.

Anocheció y el cielo comenzó a cubrirse de estrellas brillantes. La avenida principal de Francia con su inigualable e histórico monumento, resplandecían en centelleantes luces que los iluminaban, dándoles un precioso marco ante nuestra presencia mortal y efímera.

Seguimos caminando abrazados hasta llegar a una cama de piedra situada en uno de los jardines, nos sentamos de lado hasta quedar de frente.

—Eres una tramposita ¿Sabes? –acusa con humor. En mi rostro pudo reflejarse en seguida una duda más que existencial, que de por si aturdía ya mi mente, y lo mire interrogante-. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que hace un año regresaste a Tokio a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad? –termina por cuestionar.

De inmediato entendí lo que había tratado de decirme y sin poder evitarlo sonreí, ¿Cómo se había enterado si pedí especialmente que no le dijeran ni una sola palabra?, ¿Quién habrá sido? Ya me extrañaba que ni siquiera tratara el tema, creo que ahora si llegara esa charla que temí desde un inicio.

—¿Debía avisarte? –inquiero con ironía y sin borrar la sonrisa burlona que se había dibujado en mi faz.

Me sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes y sonrió de lado. Bajo la mirada al momento que metía las manos a sus bolsillos con el nerviosismo de quien ha aludido a la cosa más evidente y obvia del universo.

—Tienes razón. No tenias por que avisarme. Olvida lo que te pregunte. –pide avergonzado, y podría decir con un ¿dejo de decepción? ¡Demonios! Otra vez esa sensación de culpa y vergüenza, ¿Por qué?

—Discúlpame… -comienzo a decir de nuevo–. No, no te avise porque pensé que… no querías volver a verme. –me dejo decir con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Y era verdad. Cuando regrese a Tokio evite que lo supiera por temor al rechazo que tendría hacia mí, sin embargo, después de los hechos tan evidentes que presencie en aquel café me quedo más que claro que yo era la última persona que desearía ver.

—¿Por qué pensaste esa tontería? –cuestiona de una manera inocente y con un tono de burla, aunque con la menor malicia.

Y como si hubiese escuchado la mayor ofensa del mundo, le dirigí una mirada llena de ira, ¿Era una tontería querer protegerme del rechazo y la decepción?, ¿Era una tontería el querer olvidarme de él?

.—¿Te parece una tontería?, ¿Qué querías que pensara después de oírte decir: _Desearía poder decir que valió la pena_? -cuestiono en un reproche, y en el cual mi sonrisa se había desvanecido.

Seiya sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería. Su sonrisa también se diluyó y me sostuvo la mirada como queriendo descifrar el significado que en ella enmarcaba. Trago saliva y como queriendo evadir el tema dirigió su mirar hacia los jardines, no obstante, las palabras emanaron de su boca.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera, decirte _llévame contigo_?, ¿Cómo crees que me sentía? Devastado es poco –escucho decir con el asombro de quien ha escuchado la verdad sobre las creación del mundo-. ¿Cuántas veces crees que tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar rogarte que te quedaras? Pero sabía que era importante para ti, ¿Qué clase de persona seria si te hubiese pedido que te quedaras?... pero, no sabes que difícil fue no ser egoísta -replica en un tono tan melancólico que sentí el corazón estrujarse ante sus palabras. A estas alturas Seiya tenía sus ojos puestos en mí y suavizo su expresión al grado que podía afirmar que intentaba sonreír–. Y ¿sabes algo? No me arrepiento… veo que ahora eres feliz.

La afirmación me helo el cuerpo y sentí como el escalofrió se apodero de mi. No pude seguir mirándolo a los ojos y volví la vista al suelo. Pronto, muy pronto, las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. No siendo capaz de contenerlas ni un segundo más deje rodar un par por mis mejillas. La sorpresa de Seiya no se hizo esperar.

—¿Qué sucede? –pregunta desconcertado y a la vez con evidente preocupación-. ¿Por qué lloras?

¡Buen momento había elegido para llorar! Ciertamente no estaba en mis planes darle este lamentable espectáculo, mucho menos en este momento que estábamos tan bien.

La brisa nocturna comenzaba a sentirse en los jardines. La gente continuaba transitando con la pasibilidad y el encanto de quien se sabe dueño del tiempo. La ciudad entera había caído ya en un ensueño de luces y esplendor. A nuestro alrededor podían contemplarse la imponente presencia de la _Torre Eiffel, L´Jardin des Tuileries, Le Concorde y el Arco del Triunfo, _no obstante, su belleza no lograba opacar la turbiedad que encerraba mi alma.

—Nada. ¿Podríamos regresar? No, no me siento muy bien es todo. –respondo poniéndome de pie y limpiando con discreción todo rastro de llanto.

Me disponía a da un par de pasos cuando Seiya me tomo del brazo y me volvió hacia él, obligándome a mirarle.

—No en vano te conocí Serena. No me mientas. Eres tan mala para mentir como yo para el francés. –musita tan cerca de mi rostro que puedo percibir su tenue fragancia.

El rubor irremediablemente se apodero de mis mejillas ante la ofuscación de tan corta cercanía. En un intento de devolverle el alma al cuerpo, quise alejarme, no obstante Seiya me retuvo con su brazo a mi espalda. La acción me fue inesperada mas no me resistí, mucho por el contrario, instintivamente cerré lentamente mis ojos. Sentí como Seiya besaba mi mejilla derecha para instantes después besar mi mejilla izquierda. Sus dedos recorrieron mi nuca, mi cuello y solo al final fueron a parar a mis labios.

—Tienes razón. Es mejor regresar. –murmura a unos cuantos milímetros de mi boca provocando un cosquilleo con su fino aliento.

Una hora más tarde caminábamos por la calle de mi departamento, la cual resonaba en nuestras risas. Me parecía increíble el hecho de que con su sola presencia y palabra fuese capaz de transformar los momentos más inciertos y emocionalmente conflictivos en un rito de diversión en el que solo él y yo éramos partícipes.

Nos detuvimos frente al edificio y Seiya se ofreció a acompañarme arriba. Decline su ofrecimiento más por el temor de tener que dar explicaciones a algún curioso que por querer que se fuera. En realidad deseaba que se quedara, pero en mis circunstancias era evidente que eso era imposible.

—¿Te veré mañana? –cuestiona al recargarse en el marco de la entrada-. Aun anhelo conocer _Notre Dame_. –finaliza con una seductora sonrisa.

Mordí mi labio inferior y guarde silencio.

—Entiendo –comenta al tratar de interpretar la omisión de mi respuesta-. Descuida, le pediré a Taiki que me muestre el resto de la Ciudad, se me olvidaba que estas ocupada. –dice llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

El tono de su voz me hizo ruborizar, sabía que después me arrepentiría por la decisión, pero no puede evitar que el corazón hablara por mí.

—¿Te importaría si nos vemos en el _Barrio Latino_? –inquiero al sonreír con coquetería.

Seiya negó enmarcando su rostro en un radiante y hermoso gesto de satisfacción, sugiriendo al momento la hora en que nos veríamos. Quedamos por fin de acuerdo y él besó mi mejilla en señal de despedida. La cercanía de su fragancia me hace estremecer, a tal grado que guiada por mi instinto solo atino a robarle un beso fugaz en los labios, acompañado de un "_Te veré mañana_", tras el cual entro corriendo al edificio dejando a un Seiya más que turbado.

Podría decir que casi deambulaba por el pasillo que daba a las escaleras, tocando el borde de mis labios con los dedos y dejándome llevar por un hondo suspiro. La textura y el toque de su boca me habían dejado una sensación cuasi magnética, percibiendo aun el hormigueo de su tacto.

Sin imaginarlo, y aun mas sin esperarlo, una fuerza inesperada me hizo girar para reflejarme en un instante en ese par de oscuros ojos de mis tantos delirios.

—¿Seiya pero que…? –dejo entrever mi sorpresa, a lo que él hizo caso omiso sellando mis palabras con un repentino beso.

Pronto, el licor de su boca me envolvió el sentido, ignorando por completo a los llamados de mi razón. Sus manos se habían apoderado de mi cintura y la sujetaban suave pero firmemente. Sin saber cómo y en qué momento, mis brazos se engancharon en sus hombros, rodeando su cuello, por lo que sin la más mínima resistencia me abandone embrujo de su boca.

Fue un beso largo, suave y sin retorno. En mi mente todo se evaporo en un instante, en aquel momento nada parecía existir, nadie parecía importar, nada que no fuera el deleite de su labio inferior. Dentro del beso no me quedó más remedio que suspirar profundamente, sintiendo como el alma me llegaba al cuerpo después de haberla perdido en el preciso momento en que lo volví a ver.

Lentamente Seiya comenzó a pausar el contacto hasta desvanecerlo completamente.

—Te veré mañana –musitó sobre la comisura de mis labios, provocando el cosquilleo que había experimentado antes.

Momentos después, me di cuenta en cuanto retorne a la realidad, que él ya no estaba ahí, que solo estaba yo y mi embeleso por aquel contacto. Tragué saliva y con torpeza subí las escaleras hacia el departamento. Saque mis llaves y después de varios fallidos intentos, por fin logre abrir la puerta. Entre, volviéndome para encontrar a una Mina de gesto serio y preocupado a mitad de la estancia.

Por la cabeza me paso la idea de una muy posible discusión o disgusto entre ella y Yaten, así que me propuse averiguar el motivo de tal expresión.

—¿Está todo bien Mina?, ¿Ocurrió algo malo? –cuestiono al dejar mis cosas en un mueble junto al recibidor.

—¿Por qué lo haces? –dice en un murmuro y mirando al suelo.

—¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –expreso con una duda monumental al no entender el sentido de sus palabras. Me acerco a ella hasta quedar sentada frente a ella.

—¿Por qué… porque lo haces si, él te quiere tanto?

Un vuelco intenso se hizo presente en la boca de mi estomago, imaginando, y no queriendo que mis vagos presentimientos desatados por esas palabras fueran verídicas.

—¿No entiendo lo que quieres decir Mina, puedes explicarte por favor? –pido mirándola fijamente.

—Te vi en los Elíseos abrazada de alguien que no era Diamante, ¿Ahora entiendes? –evidencia en una voz tan cortante y fría que me causo escalofrió–. Yaten y yo decidimos ir a _des Tuileries_ a caminar un poco y sin saber cómo nos desviamos a los Campos. Cuando regresábamos al auto, voltee despreocupada y entonces te vi. Ese chico alto de cabellos oscuros te abrazaba por la cintura y por lo que pude notar, iban a besarse; obvio que no me quede a contemplar esa escena tan…

Mina hizo un gesto de desaprobación y su mirada por fin se centro en mí directamente haciéndome enrojecer en extremo.

—Yaten no se dio cuenta, aunque por poco lo hace si no es que le tiro las llaves para que volviera la vista a otro lado. –concluye.

—Mina yo… –me dispongo a explicar el malentendido, que bueno, no es tan malentendido. ¡Maldición!, solo a mi me pasan estas cosas.

—Déjame terminar –ordena secamente, a lo que mi lengua enmudeció–. Estoy decepcionada de ti Serena, ¿Cómo puedes hacerle algo así a Diamante si él te adora?, ¿En verdad no te importa? –interroga un reproche que denota tristeza y desilusión–. Sere, eres mi amiga y no voy a juzgarte. Está perfecto que busques alguien más que satisfaga todas tus expectativas. Quizá Diamante no es el hombre que tu esperabas, pero, ¿Porque le haces esto?, ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?, ¿Por qué lo engañas? Nunca me lo espere de ti. –termina de decir sosteniéndome la mirada firmemente.

Me puse de pie y camine a la ventana, comenzando a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde el día en que le conté por primera vez sobre Seiya. Cuando llego, como fue que nos volvimos a ver, el día en que vino al departamento, lo de las rosas, lo de hoy, en fin, todo con respecto a él.

Mina era la mejor amiga que tenía desde que llegue aquí y me parecía justo que supiera lo que me estaba ocurriendo y aun mas, que le estaba correspondiendo la invaluable amistad que encontraba en ella. Me escucho tranquilamente, incluso su expresión se había suavizado al grado de que mientras le contaba mi historia, se encargo de hacer un par de tazas de té y ofrecerme una. Agradecía su actitud infinitamente porque entendía que ella trataba, más que censurarme, ayudarme a darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y en especial porque Diamante era su amigo independientemente de que era el hermano de su novio.

Cuando mi narración finalizo, Mina se sentó a lado mío y me tomo una mano, regalándome una sonrisa que se desvaneció mientras decía:

—Comprendo exactamente por lo que estas pasando, a mi me ocurrió algo similar cuando vine aquí y deje todo en España, a mis amigos, a mis padres y a mi pareja. Pero considero que debes ser sincera con ambos, no puedes estar jugando con ellos, sé que esa no es tu intención, pero las mentiras nunca llevan a nada bueno –señala con delicadeza–. Estás confundida, lo sé, y por eso te daré un mes para que lo medites, si no, yo misma seré quien se lo diga a Diamante –apunta con el mismo tono–. Solo quiero que tomes en cuenta algo Serena: Seiya ahora está aquí y estará contigo, pero en seis meses, cuando su curso termine, el se irá, regresara a Tokio y ¿tú que harás? Dudo mucho que vayas tras él y dejes todo por lo que has luchado; si no lo hiciste cuando decidiste venir aquí, no veo porque lo hagas ahora. ¿Y él? , ¿Crees que el dejara todo por ti?, ¿Su sueño de ser escritor, a sus amigos, a su familia, a su novia? –formula con los ojos vidriosos–. Te estimo mucho Serena y no quiero verte sufrir de nuevo como hace unos meses. Piénsalo bien, no eches a perder lo que has conseguido y lo que tienes ahora. –concluye limpiando una de las lagrimas que habían comenzado a resbalar por mis mejillas.

Mina intento sonreír para darme ánimos y se encamino a su habitación, dejándome con sus palabras, con mis meditaciones y mis verdades. En ningún momento hasta hoy dude de lo que había escuchado de ella. Estaba consciente de que Seiya solo estaría aquí un tiempo, de que estaba alcanzando la meta de su vida que era su pasión por la literatura, y también, como un martilleo estaba presente la idea de que muy probablemente una chica, su prometida o su novia, estuviera esperando su regreso, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta y olvidarlo por un instante?

Miro por el ventanal y noto que comienza de nuevo a llover, observando algunas pequeñas gotas golpetear el cristal.

Por el día de hoy olvide por completo todo lo que tenía importancia para mí y para él. Los sueños, las metas y los logros, quedaron enterrados durante esta tarde y esta noche, las cuales fueron cómplices y artífices del renacimiento de un amor que estaba vedado por el destino, un amor quimérico e irrealizable en esta vida.

—Estamos destinados a no estar juntos. Mina tiene razón, no puedo perder lo que he conseguido y lo que tengo ahora –murmuro dejando caer las ultimas lagrimas que derramare por este asunto–. Tú no eres para mí.

Horas más tarde, me encontraba en mi habitación, terminando el proyecto que por ventura, me daría el reconocimiento académico que necesitaba para erigir mi Status en el _Nouvelle_.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por la lectura.

_Editado el 26/05/2010._

Gracias por la lectura.

_Editado el 26/05/2010._


	13. L amour est

.

**"Delphos. Uno y Mil Amaneceres"**

Capítulo XII

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nuestro paseo por el _Barrio Latino_ resulto gratificante y relajado. Lo encontré leyendo en uno de los numerosos cafés que allí había. Se veía radiante. Usaba una chaqueta de piel negra, unos jeans y una linda camiseta.

Me recibió con una cálida sonrisa, y al contrario de lo que se hubiese podido esperar, no mencionó una sola palabra del incidente del día anterior, en el cual mis labios y los suyos habían estado involucrados.

Caminamos por sus calles. Recorrimos y visitamos galerías, centros de pensamiento y algunas librerías. Comimos en uno de los restaurantes cercanos y esta vez, Seiya entrenó su francés pidiendo las dos órdenes, mientras entre risas le daba mi aprobación a cada palabra y pronunciación.

Antes del anochecer, nuestros pasos nos llevaron a uno de los tantos puentes que atravesaban de lado a lado el resplandeciente Sena. Varios trovadores, poetas y actores bohemios se apoderaban de esos puentes para deleite intelectual de los turistas.

Siguiendo el borde, atravesando cánticos, declamaciones e interpretaciones teatrales, llegamos al centro del puente; en el cual nos apoyamos para mirar de largo el rio que dividía en dos la magnífica ciudad de París.

Por unos minutos la vista se nos perdió en un par de barcos que navegaban por el Sena, hasta perderse debajo de nuestro puente, obligándonos a saludar a los tripulantes que, animados y briosos por el paseo, nos enviaban señas de despedida.

—Y dime Seiya, ¿Quién fue quien te dijo que regrese a Tokio las vacaciones de Navidad? –cuestiono enviando el ultimo saludo al barco que se desvanecía bajo el puente.

—Bien, no debería decírtelo, pero fue Lita –confiesa volteando a verme con un gesto de suplica-. No te enfades con ella. Se le escapó sin querer y como sabes que yo soy muy curioso, no descansé hasta obtener toda la verdad. –excusa con ingenio.

Me extraño lo que había escuchado. De sobra sabia de la discreción de Lita para mis asuntos personales, sin embargo, también estaba enterada de lo que Seiya era capaz de hacer con tal de salirse con la suya.

—Seiya dime la verdad, ¿Por qué motivo viniste a París? Teniendo toda tu vida en otra parte y sin la necesidad expresa de viajar a hasta este lugar. Debe ser difícil dejar todo en Tokio, incluso a la mujer que amas. –argumento con tranquilidad y percibiendo como el viento jugaba con mis cabellos, despeinándolos a su pasar. Solo yo sabía lo que me costaba pronunciar tales palabras.

Seiya me miró intrigado, aunque más bien diría que desconcertado, como si estuviera hablando de una persona extraña, o aun más, como si su capacidad de entendimiento se hubiese colapsado.

—¿De qué hablas? –inquiere sin titubear, escudriñándome con su intensa mirada.

Sonreí ante su reacción, ¿En serio fingiría demencia sobre el asunto de su nueva chica? Seguramente el ignoraba que yo estaba enterada de la existencia de la linda chica de ojos turquesa. ¿Elegiría mentirme sobre el particular? Y si era así, ¿Por qué lo haría si no tenía porque ocultarlo? Era algo natural dadas las circunstancias. Y obvio, yo no me iba a quedar con la duda.

—¡Venga Seiya! –incitó sonriéndole e imitando el acento español que Mina usaba cuando quería animarme a ser sincera-. No te hagas el occiso conmigo. Hablo de la hermosa mujer que te acompañaba en el café de Andrew. Justamente uno de esos días de mis vacaciones fui allí y los vi por accidente. Por cierto, es muy bonita tu novia. –declaro con la naturalidad que mi temple en ese momento me permitía.

Seiya no pudo contener la risa y soltó una carcajada. Por más que intentaba comprender, se me hacía imposible encontrar la causa de su diversión, ¿Se estaba burlando de mi?, ¿Qué era lo que tanto le daba gracia?

Después de varios, varios segundos de desbordar su alegría o diversión según fuera el caso, se topo con mi gesto serio y el ceño fruncido, a lo que paro de reír.

—¿Mi novia? –cuestiona mientras aun intentaba reprimir una sonrisa entre dientes. Una ceja arqueada y un gesto serio fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta-. ¡Oh si! Mi novia –aceptó recuperando la postura y carraspeando al aclarar la voz-. Tienes razón, es preciosa. Y muy inteligente además. Creo que fue amor a primera vista. –confiesa mirándome a los ojos.

A cada palabra que le escuchaba, sentía la sangre hervir. Me sentía incómoda con la conversación, a pesar de que hubiere sido yo misma la que la había iniciado.

Mientras yo guardaba silencio junto con una montaña de improperios que ansiaba por sacar a la luz, Seiya seguía contándome lo maravillosa, linda y "perfecta" que era su novia, ¿Podría haber algo mas cursi? Mi paciencia se agota.

—Pues sigo sin entender que haces aquí –expreso con enfado dejando atrás el barandal-. Si tu amada es "tan perfecta" no debiste venir a París. Quizá se sienta muy sola sin ti. –replico dando algunos pasos hacia una de las salidas del puente.

En seguida sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y su respiración sobre mi cuello. Me abrazaba por la espalda y yo me sentía estremecer.

—Ella no es mi novia –confiesa riendo contra mi oído-. Nunca te vi ese lindo gesto de molestia. Te ves preciosa cuando estas celosa. –dice besando mi mejilla.

Al oír sus palabras me sentí una estúpida, ¿Ella no era su novia?, ¿Había demostrado mi molestia ante el hecho y él se divertía con ello?

Ruborizada por la equivocación, me deshice del abrazo enojada mas conmigo misma por haber puesto de manifiesto aquel asunto que con él por haberme gastado una de sus bromas.

—¿Celosa yo? ¡Qué cosas dices! ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Si tu y yo no… –digo volviendo al barandal a mirar el reflejo de las luces en el agua.

Seiya me observaba con una entera satisfacción. No podía ocultar esa condenada sonrisa y yo la vergüenza en mis mejillas.

—Michiru es preciosa, es linda, es inteligente; seria la mujer ideal sí, bueno… digamos que tiene "gustos diferentes" –explica acompañándome de nuevo en el borde-. Tu sabes, ella es… –intenta aclarar enmarcando los ojos en alusión a una palabra que no quería pronunciar.

Pronto comprendí a lo que se refería y me sentí aun más estúpida.

—¿Quieres decir que ella es…? –corroboro sorprendida imitando su mismo gesto con los ojos.

Seiya asintió con una sonrisa enorme y yo no podía ocultar la paleta multicolor que se plasmaba en mi rostro.

—Somos excelentes amigos. Ella es divertida y de alguna manera nos entendemos. –expone moviendo algunos de los mechones de mi cabello que habían caído sobre mis hombros.

—Seiya discúlpame yo… –trastabillo buscando justificarme.

—¡Oye, te tengo un regalo! –ataja sutilmente mi intento de frase o disculpa, según como se vea.

Era inimaginable la facilidad y destreza que tenia este hombre para rescatarme de los momentos más inoportunos, incómodos e inestables y trasladarme a otra dimensión, a un mundo paralelo en el que solo la lucidez e inventiva de su palabra eran existentes.

—¿Un regalo? –interpelo con expectación, advirtiendo como la calma retornaba a mí.

—Bueno, no es un regalo como pudiese pensarse, pero me esforcé en ello. –informa invitándome a seguirlo por la plataforma.

—¿Qué es? –pregunto como una niña emocionada y yendo detrás de él.

Contemplo como Seiya se aproxima a uno de los trovadores situados en el puente y ante el asombro de algunos turistas que esperaban su siguiente interpretación, le pidió su guitarra. ¡Un momento! ¡¿Le pidió su guitarra?

El músico se la cedió después de haber intercambiado unas palabras con él, tras lo cual, con algunas señas me indico que me acercara. Así lo hice, sin oponerme a su orden, colocándome a unos pasos frente a él, con las personas a nuestro alrededor.

—Bien, se supone que es un poema, pero al ver la guitarra se me ocurrió que quizá podría funcionar como una canción. –profiere dándole una primera rasgada a las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Su mirada me atrapo y no pude soslayar el rubor que empezaba a formarse de nueva cuenta en mis mejillas, en particular, por la gente que ahí se encontraba presente y admiraba la escena conmovida.

Seiya me dedica una linda sonrisa y curiosea:

—¿Estas lista?

No me quedó otra alternativa que consentir con un gesto, a pesar de lo azorada que me encontraba.

El sonido de cada una de las cuerdas se apodero del lugar. Una tras otra, las notas parecían penetrar en mis sentidos, no obstante, jamás igualarían a las palabras.

_Imagínate,_

_Que desde muy niño te llevaba flores,_

_Te daba mi abrigo._

_ ._

_Imagínate,_

_Que soy el amigo de tu mismo grado_

_Que lleva tus libros._

_._

Seiya apoyaba la guitarra en una pierna sobre un pequeño banco, mas después de aquellos versos, lo dejó y comenzó a caminar alrededor de mi; regalándome cada acorde, regalándome cada tonada.

_Imagínate,_

_Que soy de tu calle,_

_Que siempre pasé por donde miraste._

_ ._

_Imagínate,_

_Que hasta mi perro me busca en tu puerta_

_Cuando me le pierdo._

_._

Llego un momento en que el trovador al que había pedido la guitarra le acompaño con un ligero toque de tambor, mismo que enmarcaba de total armonía la música de la canción improvisada. ¿Por qué demonios no puedo quitar esta sonrisa de boba y el gesto de adolescente enamorada?

En el suelo, alrededor de la distancia en que nos encontrábamos, descansaba el gorro del trovador, signo que representaba el lugar donde la gente depositaba monedas según su gusto por cada interpretación. Era inverosímil la cantidad de monedas que en aquel momento la gente dejaba caer sobre el gorro debido obviamente a la canción que en ese instante llegaba a nuestros oídos.

_Imagínate,_

_Que eres mi dama,_

_Mi último sueño,_

_Mi más roja flama._

_ ._

_Imagínate,_

_Que somos nosotros,_

_Tú y yo para siempre,_

_Que no eres de otro…_

_._

Otra nota, otro acorde; varias pisadas de cuerda y un par de rasgadas fueron las que posteriores al último verso, le dio fin a la melodía. Incontables aplausos y ovaciones se hicieron presentes al término de la canción, ante los cuales sin querer, Seiya se ruborizo, entregándole al gentil trovador la guitarra y el gorro lleno de monedas. Este ultimo estrecho su mano y le dirigió un par de palabras.

Desde mi lugar, las lágrimas corrían emergentes y sin cesar por mis pómulos que aun ardían de un rojo carmesí. Pude observar a Seiya acercarse a mí y abrazarme con una ternura tal que no pude resistirme a corresponder su gesto.

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Acaso no te gusto mi canción? –cuestiona peinando mis cabellos en un afán por consolarme–. Sabía que era mejor el poema. –musitó cerca de mi oído intentando reír.

—No es eso, es sólo que… –intento explicar, mas los sentimientos albergados en mi interior no me dejaban proseguir, en lugar de ello me deje llorar como una niña asustada.

Seiya ni dijo nada y solo se mantuvo abrazándome. Ya no podía hacerme la tonta. Ya no podía disimular lo que era evidente y obvio. Ya no era capaz de esconder lo que a gritos el corazón y el alma me señalaban de tan solo tenerlo cerca. Indiscutible era que aunque lo negara, aunque me resistiera a la idea, aunque yo supiera que él no era para mí, que se iría, que lo nuestro no podía ser; la verdad era que aun lo amaba, aun lo amaba a él, a Seiya. No me importaba que en seis meses regresara a Tokio, no me importaba que me juzgaran, no me importaba sufrir y perderlo de nuevo. No me importaba que existiera otro si ese otro no era para mi lo que Seiya, yo lo amaba a él y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiaría, ni mi estúpida sinrazón de hacer todo con la cabeza y encontrar siempre el camino mas fácil para no salir dañada. El camino más fácil para no fracasar. Debía aceptar que además de inteligencia poseía un corazón y sentimientos como cualquier persona, que en mí existía un lado de humanidad. Que no todo era raciocinio y que aun para pensar racionalmente no se puede ignorar la propia humanidad, la sensibilidad que es lo que nos hace hombres.

Ya había oscurecido. Las luces de la ciudad fulguraban por el puente y sobre del agua cristalina. La ciudad caía en su habitual letargo de esplendor, ese que pudiere envidiar el mismo cielo estrellado.

—Vamos Serena, te llevaré a casa. –dice en voz melodiosa en cuanto dejo de llorar.

—No. No quiero. Quiero quedarme contigo. –resuelvo sin detenerme a pensar en el sentido de mis palabras. Era verdad desde el modo en que quisiera vérsele.

Seiya sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla, dejándome embelesada con su suave tacto. Bajo hasta mis labios y los besó de una manera tan dulce que si un resquicio de duda de cualquier índole me hubiese quedado, con aquel inmortal gesto lo hubiere extinguido. Esta vez sin prisas ni sorpresas, sin meditaciones ni culpas, nos dejamos llevar por el momento. Estaba segura que no quería en la vida probar otros labios que no fueran los suyos; que el único tono que percibieran mis oídos con total alienación fuera solamente su voz. Que su mirada fuera la pintura, el bosquejo que siempre desease contemplar. Que el azul de sus ojos fueran el color que mis sentidos y corazón pudieren reconocer como único suyo. Y que su nombre, siempre presente en mis labios, tan grabado en mi pensamiento; fuera el único vestigio, la única estela que pudiese pronunciar mis labios.

—Yo también quiero quedarme contigo –pronuncia Seiya juntando su frente con la mía-. ¿Te parece si cenamos? –dice enarbolando una preciosa sonrisa.

Mi rostro de pronto se ilumino por la propuesta y sin más orden que la de mi corazón, atrape sus labios, negándome a la idea de volver a perderlo de nuevo.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por la lectura.

_Editado el 26/05/2010._


	14. Démêlant

.

**"Delphos. Uno y Mil Amaneceres"**

Capítulo XIII

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Volvimos al amanecer, cuando la aurora comenzaba a crispar por sobre los edificios, los monumentos y las calles perfectamente trazadas de París. Las avenidas con el asfalto mojado, resplandecían con los tímidos rayos de sol que se lograban asomar por de entre algunas nubes; el día anterior nos sorprendió con una ligera lluvia, provocando que fuéramos a parar a un bar de paso.

Comimos algo ahí mismo, acompañándolo con un par de copas en un intento de ahuyentar el ligero frío que se nos había colado en la piel. Un par de Vodkas terminaron por llevarme a las nubes y darme la sensación de ser la mujer más ligera del mundo y alegre si está de más decir; y él, parecía de lo más sensato, cual si esos tres _martinis_ hubiesen sido agua mineral. Salimos de ahí después de un par de horas, las cuales como siempre se nos fueron en charlar como si no nos conociéramos.

Caminamos y caminamos por toda la ciudad, ¡fue maravilloso! Andar por cada calle, por cada avenida, por cada fuente y cada parque; la noche parecía querer brindarnos el más divino espectáculo ante nuestros ojos. El toque bohemio y enigmático que le daba la brisa nocturna, el silencio confidencial que creaba una atmósfera de asombro y deleite por el panorama, por la compañía y nuestra presencia.

_Les invalides, Champ de Mars, Le Fontaine, Notre Dame, Pantheon Assas y el Opera Garnier_; desfilaron ante nuestros ojos, causándonos una fascinación tal que parecía que gritaríamos de emoción. Tomamos fotos como llanos turistas, curioseamos como niños en una excursión de primaria, caminamos tomados de la mano como dos enamorados, reímos sin tregua y sin consideración como un par de locos y, cuando el cansancio por fin nos alcanzó en uno de los furtivos espacios de _La plaza des Vosges, _nos sentamos en el piso como dos guerreros rendidos. Unos minutos después, estábamos acostados en ese mismo suelo admirando el firmamento estrellado.

Recitando poemas y contando algunos mitos y fábulas, regresamos a casa. Seiya me acompaño al departamento y me sugirió que dejara de reír o los vecinos nos echarían por alborotadores a esas horas de la mañana. Además de que se disculpaba por sonsacarme a darme una desvelada con él, teniendo en cuenta que tenía clases a las nueve de la mañana.

—Descuida. No voy a ir. –sentencio con la verdad en mis labios.

—¿Cómo que no vas a ir? No me hagas sentir culpable. –replica fingiendo enfado, logrando arrancarme la milésima sonrisa de aquella salida.

—No voy a ir y punto. Tengo que hacer algo importante y que no requiere demora. –digo rodeando los brazos por su cuello y casi rozándole la punta de la nariz.

—Y, ¿puedo saber qué es? –inquiere sujetando mi cintura.

—No. –espeto besándolo brevemente para luego dar unos pasos hacia mi puerta.

—Espera –pide haciéndome volver sobre mis pasos y cuestionar la razón de su llamado–. Olvidé decir algo desde que llegue aquí y creo que debes saberlo ahora –murmura con esa sonrisa de lado que siempre usa para ser franco. Lo mire con desconcierto y con la duda reflejada en mis ojos, ¿Qué era eso tan importante?-. No sé si ya te has dado cuenta del motivo por el que estoy aquí. No te equivocas en decir que el francés nunca ha sido mi fuerte, y tampoco en dudar sobre mi gran interés por aprenderlo ahora – comenta divertido-. Lo cierto es, que si bien el conocimiento nunca está de sobra, no es precisamente el aprender un nuevo idioma lo que me ha traído hasta aquí –dice mostrando de nuevo esa mirada cautivadora que no había visto desde la tarde en que me besó por primera vez-. Es tu esencia, tu sonrisa y tu luz. Es tu mirada, tu ingenio y tu voz. Eres tú el motivo, siempre lo has sido; y algo en mí me indica que eres mi motivo presente, de lo contrario no estaría yo aquí. –aclaró acariciando mi mejilla cariñosamente.

El sonrojo me invadió. Esas eran palabras que nunca me imaginé escuchar de alguien e incluso de él que era todo un literato, y no es que tuviese un complejo de inferioridad o algo así, pero mi incredulidad podía llegar a ser demasiado vasta. Me sorprendió, eso era todo. Tenía razón, tenía absoluta razón cuando decía que yo no creía esa excusa del idioma, así como en alguna conversación se lo hice notar, inclusive a mi cabeza emergió la idea de que yo era el motivo del que él hablaba; mas sin embargo, también caí en la cuenta de que eran simplemente vagas suposiciones sin fundamentos.

Al entender el significado de sus palabras, al sentir la alegría, la emoción y la impresión de su confesión correr por todo mí ser; una sonrisa se situó en mis labios y, de mis ojos nublados por el salado brebaje del corazón, asomaron pequeños brillantes semejantes a las estrellas que contábamos la noche anterior.

Le abracé en consecuencia, él me recibió gustoso; nos fundimos en un abrazo lleno de lo que nuestros corazones, nuestra alma y nuestra mente descifraba, entendía, deducía y concebía como lo que era amor.

Sin poder pronunciar una palabra, me quede en silencio, el cuál intenté romper.

—Seiya yo…

—Shhh, no digas nada. Estoy consciente de que nuestras circunstancias no son las más favorables y de que lo que hacemos no es del todo correcto. Sin embargo, también es algo que no puedo eludir… -comenta pegando su frente con la mía.

—Ni yo… –digo posesionándome de sus labios. ¡Demonios! Es algo irresistible.

—Es mejor que me marche. Ojalá tengas suerte con eso que tienes que hacer. –comenta dejando con suavidad mis labios.

—Está bien. ¿Te veré mañana? –inquiero con cierta inseguridad.

Seiya no oculto su asombro por el cuestionamiento, pero no dejo de sonreír.

—Por supuesto. Aun nos quedan algunos lugares que no me has mostrado: el _Lovré, Montparnasse y Les Invalides_. –recrimina con un fingido malhumor, como quien ha recibido un pésimo servicio.

Se echó a andar por la dirección por la que veníamos y se perdió de mi vista al doblar la esquina, no sin antes dirigirme un inocente guiño que me hizo enardecer las mejillas.

Entré al edificio y subí lentamente las escaleras. Llegué al pasillo y vi venir ante mí a Yaten. Al parecer ni se había percatado de que iba en su misma dirección, por lo que por poco choca conmigo. Quise saludarle pero enseguida note que iba de un genio de los diablos, su mirada centelleaba de furia y preferí ni acercármele por temor a que en una de esas me armara tremenda bronca.

Cuando lo vi desaparecer. Apresure el paso al departamento, mismo en el que encontré al atravesar el umbral, a Mina caminando de un lado a otro soltando cien mil maldiciones.

—Mina. ¿Qué sucedió con Yaten?, ¿Por qué iba tan molesto? –cuestiono con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que había una riña entre ellos dos.

—Ay, Sere ¡estoy más que furiosa! –dijo aun dando vueltas por la habitación.

Le invite a que me contase lo que pasaba, tomándola de los hombros y sentándome con ella en la sala. Ella no protesto, pero a los tres minutos estaba de nuevo de pie caminando por todos lados, soltando el asunto más que encolerizada.

—Nos proponíamos ir al _Nouvelle_ juntos, cuando por casualidad llamó un tío de la clase de actuación; con el cual me toca trabajar para poner en puesta la obra de Sófocles "_Medea_" -inicia el relato, rodando los ojos de fastidio-. Esa obra como tú sabes contiene varias escenas digamos complejas; y a él le pareció buena idea ensayar por las tardes porque el estreno es la próxima semana; y además porque asistirán miembros de la **_Compañía Nacional de Danza_** a mirar la obra. Como sabrás, esa es una oportunidad de oro para nosotros que nos dedicamos a esto de las Artes Escénicas –se detuvo un momento para escudriñar mi total entendimiento de los elementos antes dados y de paso para tomar aire-. Me pareció una idea oportuna y le conteste que sí, que nos veríamos hoy en el ensayo para ponernos de acuerdo. Poco después de que colgué, le dije a Yaten que estaba lista y que saliéramos cuanto antes porque contábamos tan solo con 30 minutos para llegar.

Por fin en todo lo que llevaba de su narración decidió estarse quieta y se sentó frente a mí. Enarcó una ceja de evidente molestia, que por poco pensé que me traspasaría su fulminante mirada.

—¿Sabes lo que me dijo? –cuestiona-. Puso una cara de digno y me recriminó el hecho de que Ace me llamase por teléfono, que quién se creía, que seguramente yo le andaba dando entrada y por eso se daba la gran libertad de llamarme para vernos. Me dijo que no tenía la menor consideración de él y que de seguro le estaba viendo la cara de estúpido. ¡Me hizo todo un numerito Serena! ¡Él y sus estúpidos celos! –vocifera volviendo a la caminata por la habitación.

—Y… ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Terminaron? –pregunté apenas con un hilo de voz. Temía por mi integridad física, a cualquier respuesta.

—No lo sé. Le dije: _"Eres un idiota, Yaten Black. Si tú crees que eres un cuernudo y que estoy saliendo con Ace, está bien, créelo. Pero ni pienses que lo dejaré de ver o abandonaré la obra solo por que a ti se te da la gana"_. Como imaginaras, esa fue una respuesta que lo enfado mucho mas; así que tomó su chaqueta, sus llaves y se largó, no sin antes recordarme que tenía veinte minutos para llegar a la Universidad. –termina de decir suspirando y desplomándose agotada en el sofá cual si acabara de concluir una maratón.

La miré con pena. Esa pelea había constituido una fuerte riña entre ambos y era evidente que denotaba la fragilidad del lazo que los unía hasta ahora.

—Lo siento Mina –digo al observarla más tranquila-. No puedo creer que Yaten haya actuado de esa manera ¡Es ridículo! ¡Si tú lo adoras! –justifico llevándole un vaso de agua tibia.

—¡Díselo a él! –exclama rodando los ojos y sorbiendo el agua del vaso.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Nada. Si él quiere tirar lo nuestro a la basura, no haré nada al respecto. No he hecho nada malo y no tengo porque disculparme con él. ¡Que ni crea que le voy a rogar! ¡Faltaba más! –dice llevándose un mechón detrás de la oreja-. Pero dejemos eso. Si Yaten Black es un idiota, no seré yo quien le haga cambiar de opinión. Mejor cuéntame, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche, eh, pillina? – indaga con burla, la cual me hizo sonrojar.

—¡Mina! ¡Qué malpensada eres! Estuve con Seiya si, pero no como tú te imaginas. Anduvimos de paseo por la ciudad. Vino a dejarme a casa. –informo con una sonrisa soñadora que a Mina le causo gracia.

—¡Eso es lindo! Pero, ¿has pensado en lo que harás con él y Diamante? –su voz se torno seria.

—Sí. Iré hoy a la editorial y hablaré con Diamante. Creo que es lo mejor.

—Por lo que veo ya hay un ganador. Espero que valga la pena –comenta mirándome con complicidad-. Aunque si te soy sincera, tengo curiosidad por conocerlo. Quizá podamos salir juntos un día de estos y podrás presentármelo –propone enarbolando una sonrisa-. Por lo pronto debo irme. Llegaré tarde a la clase de vocalización. Tendré que tomar un taxi, ¡Nos vemos! ¡Suerte con tu misión! –se despide cruzando el umbral y guiñándome un ojo.

Escuche a Mina cerrar la puerta. Abrí el refrigerador y tomé un ligero desayuno. Media hora después hablaba a _Le Monde_ para preguntar por Diamante. Contestó al instante y quedamos en vernos en el _Drouant_ a las tres de la tarde. Dejándome un buen tiempo para tomar un baño, alistarme y terminar algunos detalles de mi proyecto de diseño.

.

.

Miraba un documental acerca del Renacimiento, cuando Mina volvió a cruzar el umbral con aquella energía enigmática que irradiaba; ya cuando la luna se mostraba imperiosa y galante en medio del firmamento.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, solo el brillo del televisor iluminaba el espacio y, justo en el sofá, con una manta sobre las piernas, me hallaba yo en ese frugal entretenimiento.

—Pareces un oso en hibernación. –comenta divertida y acercándose a sentarse a un lado de mi.

Moví la manta, invitándola a unirse a la actividad y a lo cual accedió sin reparos. Se coloco a mi costado y se recargo sobre mi hombro. En ocasiones como esta era que me lamentaba por no tener una hermana de mi edad, sin embargo, pensé que Mina había entrado a mi vida en un acto de redención por parte de los dioses respecto a ese asunto.

—¿Y qué tal tu día? ¿Llegaste a tiempo a tu clase? –indago con interés.

—Tuve un buen día. Aunque el profesor _Lacroix_ me reprendió por mi retraso, pero al final de cuentas, al poco rato lo olvido por completo. –dice con esa satisfacción de las mujeres que siempre consiguen lo que quieren-. Después tuve clase de coreografía y luego el ensayo de la obra ¡Cuatro horas seguidas sin descanso! –exclama enfáticamente-. Posteriormente, Ace y yo fuimos a comer y luego nos quedamos en su casa para ensayar. Pero ya sabes, una cosa llevo a otra y… –cuenta con una traviesa sonrisa.

—¡Mina! ¿Fuiste capaz?" –pregunto incrédula por sus palabras, ¿No que estaba loca por Yaten?, ¡Qué rápido se le había pasado el enamoramiento!

—Por supuesto que no tontita. Te estaba gastando una broma –confiesa divertida por la reacción-. Sabes bien que adoro a Yaten aunque sea un memo[1]. Ace es un tío lindísimo, por no decir que atractivo, lamentablemente no estoy interesada –aclara con un suspiro que hubiere pasado como un lamento-. Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Hablaste con Diamante? –cuestiona virando el rumbo de la conversación que ya se antojaba bastante peligrosa.

—Sí. Hable con él esta tarde.

—¿Y… que pasó? ¡Venga! Soy todo oído. –proclama en complicidad.

—Pues veras… –inicio adentrándome en el aclamado recuerdo.

Desde niña creí en el dramatismo como la característica natural e inherente de las relaciones humanas, en especial en las relaciones de pareja. A través de cuentos, vivencias, vidas y guiones rosas; crecí creyendo en las lágrimas, la decepción, los suplicios y las suplicas como expresiones directas e indiscutibles del amor. Y, precisamente era por esa razón, que mi escepticismo acerca de mi encuentro con Diamante representaba un suceso total e irrevocablemente inverosímil.

Exactamente eran las tres de la tarde con quince minutos cuando le vi entrar al café, con aquel porte engreído y agradable que acompañaba su espíritu. La brisa balanceo sus cabellos plata y, por un instante creí que mi empresa de aquel día corría peligro con tan insignificante gesto, ¿Por qué justo en este momento tenía que parecerme tan atractivo?

Me espanté las ideas inoportunas que comenzaban a formarse en mi atolondrada cabecita y le hice una seña con la mano, indicándole donde le esperaba. Llego a mi lado y me atrapo en sus suaves labios de satén, rodeándome en un abrazo protector. Me tome mi tiempo. Consciente estaba que, al desprenderme de su abrazo no habría marcha atrás.

—¿Y cómo va ese proyecto de diseño? –preguntó cuando estábamos sentados en la mesa y esperábamos la orden.

—Excelente, acabo de terminar los últimos detalles que hacían falta –respondí con satisfacción-. ¿Y tu?, ¿Que tal va el trabajo en la editorial?

—Muy bien. De hecho quiero darte una buena noticia: Me enviaran como corresponsal oficial para cubrir el seguimiento de las elecciones presidenciales en Estados Unidos. Tendré que irme a Washington por tres semanas, una antes de la elección, la de la elección, y una semana posterior a esta. Si les gusta mi trabajo, prometieron que me darían una columna en _Le Monde_. –confesó con ese brillo especial en los ojos que da la entera satisfacción de lograr las metas propias.

—¿En verdad? ¡Eso es maravilloso, Diamante! ¿Te imaginas tu propia columna? ¡Es fantástico! –dije yendo a envolverlo en un abrazo de alegría y felicitación.

Conversamos de lleno sobre los detalles de tan afortunada y beatífica noticia. Diamante por varios años, anhelaba aquel puesto tan importante para un colaborador novato, en especial si era aun estudiante. Me sentía feliz por él, ¿y como no estarlo? Él era un chico asombroso y se lo merecía por su incontable esfuerzo por seguir su gran sueño y, por fin, lo ha conseguido.

—¿Y cuando te vas? –pregunté volviendo de mis pensamientos.

—En un par de días. No te lo había dicho porque creí que estarías muy ocupada con tu proyecto y porque además, no estaba aun seguro de aceptar la responsabilidad. –comentó dirigiéndome una mirada que me pareció contenía mas de lo que decían sus labios. Ante ello, sentí reavivar en mí un sentimiento de culpa, ¡Ja, claro! Muy ocupada…

—Lamento no haber estado ahí, Diamante. Se que es algo muy importante para ti. Lo siento mucho. –excuse bajando la mirada. Podía sentir la vergüenza en mis mejillas y en el pecho.

—No te preocupes, no tienes nada de que disculparte. Me siento muy contento por ambos. Parece que la vida empieza a reacomodar las cosas y no seré yo quien lo evite. Creo que este tiempo que estaremos separados, nos será útil para reflexionar y tomar decisiones importantes –señaló mientras la ofuscación permeaba mi cabeza, ¿De qué estaba hablando?, ¿Que estaba tratando de decirme?-. Tuve mis dudas en aceptar o no el irme, pero en cuanto te vi; cuando mire el destello tus ojos, encontré la disolución de mis dudas.

Tragué saliva. Diamante ya no estaba hablando de sus logros, ni de los míos; caí de pronto en la cuenta que estaba hablando de nuestra relación, y porque no decirlo, de mi cambio de _sentimientos._

—Diamante… ¿Que es lo que quieres decirme exactamente?

—No te asustes. No me suicidare –apunto con humor y soltando una risa que no supe descifrar.

Terminamos de comer, en un silencio permanente pero no incomodo. Disfrutaba la compañía y sus silencios, sin embargo, no podía remover de mi cabeza la incógnita escondida en sus palabras. ¿Acaso había sido tan obvia y sabía ya todo? Pero, si era así, ¿porque no me ha dicho nada al respecto? De cualquier lado que lo viese no parecían encajar las piezas.

—Debo irme, mi hermosa princesa. Aun me quedan pendientes algunos asuntos sobre mi visa y los permisos de acceso a los recintos de seguridad en Washington –declaró levantándose de su silla. Tomo una de mis manos y la beso con delicadeza-. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti. Te amo, y es por eso, que no me siento con el derecho de intervenir en la decisión que tomes; cualquiera que esta sea. Te llamaré cuando esté por regresar. –finalizó regalándome la sonrisa mas tierna, comprensiva y dulce que jamás le vi desde que le conocía.

Estaba por irse, cuando me sentí con la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo de nuevo, con todas las fuerzas que en ese momento habitaban en mi cuerpo. Diamante se asombro por la acción, pero correspondió sin premura. Lleve una de mis manos a su rostro y acaricie su mejilla, atrayéndolo lentamente hacia mis labios. Él no protestó y sujeto suavemente mi cintura; perdiéndonos por un instante en aquel paraíso en el que hasta hace poco solo existíamos él y yo.

Abandoné su boca y le brinde una sonrisa sincera; a la vez que con la mirada le transmitía todo lo que mi voz no se animaba a pronunciar. Al parecer no necesité de las palabras para decir lo que ya estaba dicho; ni mucho menos para darme cuenta, que de no existir Seiya, me hubiese podido perder por Diamante Black sin demasiado trámite. Lo miré desaparecer tras la puerta y suspire profundamente.

Miré mi reloj y pensé que quizás no era demasiado tarde para hacer unas cuantas cosas que tenía ya en mente.

.

.

* * *

[1] Expresión española que alude a "estúpido, idiota, bobo".

* * *

Gracias por la lectura.

_Editado el 26/05/2010._


	15. Actuación

.

**"Delphos. Uno y Mil Amaneceres"**

Capítulo XIV

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Me sentía agotada, en realidad ese recorrido sí que había sido largo: tres estancias del Louvre de pies a cabeza, con cada uno de sus cuadros; cada época de la historia y su grandeza majestuosa expuesta en los lienzos colgados en las paredes; simplemente había sido una experiencia exquisita. Había ya oscurecido cuando por fin salimos de ahí, Seiya entonces me acompaño al departamento. Y ahí estaba un par de horas después sentada en el sofá, con una sonrisa en los labios y un lindo recuerdo en la cabeza.

_—¡Es impresionante! ¡Tanta belleza, tanta sabiduría e imaginación plasmada en tan espectaculares obras! –exclamó emocionado mientras nos sentábamos en el borde de una fuente._

_—Tienes razón, es extraordinario. Y hablando de obras, te tengo un regalo. –dije al tiempo que de mi bolso sacaba un pañuelo marrón de seda que envolvía algún objeto._

_—¿Un regalo para mí? –curioseó con diversión, tomando el objeto y retirando la tela para mirar lo que era._

_Le observaba con atención, queriendo traducir las expresiones que marcaba su faz. Arqueo las cejas y pude atisbar una ligera sonrisa de lado._

_—Con que Charles Baudelaire. No creí que te gustara este tipo de poesía, por algo era llamado uno de los "poetas malditos" -comentó mientras hojeaba lentamente la pieza._

_—¿Poeta maldito has dicho? ¿Por qué? -inquirí confundida al no entender._

_—No tiene que ver nada con satanismo ni nada parecido si eso es lo que piensas. Se le llamaba poeta maldito debido a su franqueza y desprecio de las convenciones sociales, que en su tiempo eran muchas. Gracias por el obsequio, me agrado mucho._

_—No es nada. Simplemente lo vi en la L´armurerie y se me ocurrió que te gustaría, es una edición antigua, sé bien que esos libros te fascinan. –dije con cierta vanidad_

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando escuche el timbre sonar un par de veces. Olvidándome de que me encontraba envuelta en uno de esos vestidos de gala, quise levantarme con premura, sin embargo por poco estuve de caer al suelo y dar algunas vueltas, pero afortunadamente eso no sucedió. Abrí la manija y ante mí se postraron dos zafiros azules y brillantes.

—¡Hola! ¿Llego a tiempo? -pregunta besando mi mejilla-. Te ves preciosa.

—Gracias, tú no te ves tan mal -respondo dejando el paso libre para que entrara-. Y llegas justo a tiempo, estaba por tirarme de la ventana. –bromeo.

—¿Mina aún no está lista? Creo que necesita un poco de presión, ¿no crees? Me encargaré de eso. –determina al encaminarse a la puerta de la habitación de Mina.

Era extraño todavía. Dos semanas habían ya transcurrido desde que Diamante con sus sonrisas y encantos, viajase a Washington. Hacia unos días atrás se sabían ya las buenas nuevas: _Barack Obama_ ganaba las elecciones presidenciales, por primera vez en su historia, Estados Unidos tenía un presidente afroamericano.

Hacia también dos semanas, que Seiya y Mina comenzaban a tratarse; desde aquella tarde en que ella manifestó el deseo de conocerlo y él había propuesto la idea de salir a un Antro a bailar. Mina aceptó encantada el acompañarnos, y dado que ese fin de semana no tenía planes debido a su disgusto con Yaten, del que por cierto no había ni rastro, decidió no esperarlo más. No obstante, esa noche pasarían algunas cosas, pequeñas, pero aún así pasaron cosas.

Esa noche llegamos bastante animados al antro que se cubría totalmente por luces de neón. Entramos y tomamos una mesa al final del balcón, en el cual teníamos una vista más que panorámica tanto del salón como de la noche. Mina y yo pedimos un par de piñas coladas, mientras que Seiya tomo otro de esos tantos martinis que yo me rehusaba a probar.

En un inicio, Mina estaba reacia a tomar confianza con Seiya, sin embargo, al poco rato se hablaban cual si fueran amigos de la infancia. En eso estábamos, cuando a Mina de súbito se le borro la sonrisa, lo cual inmediatamente notamos. Tragó saliva y me dirigió una mirada temerosa, señalándome al mismo tiempo el lugar que le había inquietado.

Desvié la mirada a donde me indicaba y lo pude ver, ahí, en el centro de la pista, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que _Yaten Black_ bailando bien podría decirse que de una forma sugestiva con una chica pelirroja.

Me sorprendió, si he de confesar, el hecho de verlo ahí después de lo que habían pasado Mina y él algunos días atrás y a la vez que sentía la sangre hervir pensando en los estragos que esa escena causaría en el corazón de mi amiga.

Deje atrás esa vista y mire a Mina. Se mordía el labio inferior en una muestra de impotencia y coraje, apretando el vaso que sostenía con su mano.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es él? –cuestionó Seiya sintiéndose excluido de nuestro entendimiento.

Mina asintió ante mi gesto interrogante y procedí entonces a explicarle el asunto a detalle. Se quedo callado y luego le dijo a Mina convencido:

—Ese tipo sí que es un idiota, mira que dejar a una chica tan linda como tú. ¡Pero tengo una idea! Le daremos una lección.

En seguida, se puso de pie y tomó a Mina por la mano, obligándola a levantarse y seguirlo hacia la pista. En un inicio me quede pasmada por ignorar lo que maquinaba su extraña mentecita y al verlos alejándose hacia la pista, posteriormente mi asombro aumento aun mas al ver a Seiya tomar de la cintura a mi mejor amiga y atrayéndola a su cuerpo para moverse de una manera cadenciosa.

Mi cuerpo no pudo evitar sentir una punzada intensa palpitar ante la visión, sin embargo, poco después mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa al notar de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo. Tres parejas al lado de ellos dos, se encontraba Yaten con su pelirroja amiga. Está por demás decir que Yaten estaba fúrico y se notaba a simple vista por la fuerza con que apretaba su mandíbula y cerraba los puños, además de la manera en que le enviaba esa miradas asesinas a mi adorado, y dejaba de bailar con esa mujer, para ponerles toda su atención, evidentemente molesto.

Mina pareció darse cuenta enseguida y se palpaba que estaba disfrutando su rabieta, lo que la llevo a hacer algo que me borro la sonrisa: tomó el rostro de Seiya y le besó en los labios. Él por su parte pareció sorprendido por la acción, no obstante, tras un par de segundos, la estrechó más contra sí y le correspondió plenamente.

Es indescriptible lo que sentí en ese momento, a pesar de que entendía que era una farsa maquinada especialmente para causar un revuelo de celos en Yaten, no fui capaz de escapar del efecto que solo a él le correspondía.

Por un momento pensé que todo desencadenaría en una pelea absurda en la que un pelinegro y un peliplateado serian los protagonistas, sin embargo para nuestra fortuna, eso no sucedió, por el contrario; Yaten observo la escena y aun con cólera, salió precipitadamente de aquel lugar. Vale decir que desde aquella noche, hacia alrededor de una semana, Yaten no volvió a buscar a Mina, dejando en claro quizá, que no habría reconciliación.

Mina por su parte, se paso las tres noches consecuentes comiendo pastel y viendo películas rosas en señal de duelo y resignación a su nueva soltería. En mi caso, Seiya se enfrento con una molestia temporal por la escena del bar, sin embargo, pronto le levanté el castigo al saberme incapaz de enfadarme con él por más de dos días y por una nimiedad de esa naturaleza.

—Ya está. Mina está por salir, ¿Por qué no vamos subiendo al auto? –comentó Seiya acercándose a mí y sacándome de mis recuerdos.

Asentí mirando sus ojos y me puse de pie para seguirlo, al llegar al marco de la puerta, Seiya me beso de improviso. _"Disculpa lo del bar. Por cierto, besa muy bien"_, había dicho Mina cuando llegamos a casa esa noche, y no pude evitar reír ante la broma de mi inconsciente.

**_._**

**_._**

Faltan solo quince minutos para que comience la función. Mina está nerviosa ante la oportunidad de su vida y da innumerables vueltas en el camerino. Yo la observo tratando de calmarla ofreciéndole un vaso de agua. Ella lo toma y se sienta por primera vez desde que llegamos y me había ofrecido a acompañarla mientras Seiya buscaba un par de asientos para la función. Justo en aquel momento, el presentador anunciaba la tercera llamada para iniciar la obra.

—¡Buena suerte, amiga! –digo abrazándola calurosamente.

—Gracias, Serena. Nos veremos al término de la función ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo -respondo para salir después de aquel lugar.

Seiya estaba a cuatro filas del escenario y agitaba su mano como señal para que le viera. Me acerque a él y tomé asiento. La función estaba por empezar, suspiré y viré la mirada a la fila que estaba delante de nosotros, a unos tres asientos estaba ya instalado, Yaten Black, en ese momento, las luces se apagaron: _Medea_ comenzaba.

Siempre me mostré incrédula a pensar en la posibilidad factible de que una obra escrita, cualquiera que sea su género, fuera representada mas allá de las letras en el papel conservando su esencia y aún mas, que continuara transmitiendo el mismo sentimiento que desbordaba en un libro. Pero nunca me hubiese imaginado que eso fuera posible después de ver esta puesta en escena. _Medea_ sin duda es una obra trágica que nos invita a la reflexión y al mismo tiempo al espectáculo en el cual se expresan los defectos y anti valores humanos con mayor claridad. Mina y todo el equipo que participaba con ella, mostraron a la audiencia la mejor de las funciones que al menos yo, había contemplado en toda mi vida.

La ovación no se hizo esperar y el público estalló en aplausos cuando la obra hubo finalizado. Seiya y yo nos pusimos de pie con la intención de ir en busca de Mina y yo no pude evitar voltear al mismo lugar en el que me pareció ver a Yaten, sin embargo, el asiento se hallaba vacio.

Llegamos al camerino de Mina y la encontramos rodeada de varios compañeros intercambiando abrazos y felicitaciones. Nos sumamos a ello y felicitamos a Mina por su excelente actuación, y ella, no hacía nada más que llorar de la emoción.

Ramo tras ramo iban llegando a la habitación. Seiya se paseaba curioseando entre las cosas que allí había: vestuario, pelucas, maquillaje y unas cuantas dagas de juguete, con las cuales mi tormento no paraba de jugar cual niño de preescolar. Mina mientras tanto estaba cambiándose en el baño para ir a celebrar y luego ir a casa. Yo miraba los arreglos florales, ¡eran tan hermosos! Me detuve en uno que llamaba especialmente mi atención, era una docena de rosas amarillas, las cuales exhibían una tarjeta bordeada de dorado y que seguramente indicaba el remitente. La tome y la abrí. Mi asombro fue extremadamente grande al mirar la tarjeta:

_"Para una estrella que hoy ha brillado" _

_Yaten Black._

Tragué saliva. No estaba loca, en realidad Yaten había estado allí en la función. Pero me intrigaba el porqué si estaba claro que ellos ya no tenían nada que ver, o eso parecía hasta el día de hoy. Todo pintaba muy extraño.

Mina salía ya del baño vestida con una linda túnica blanca, la cual le entallaba de una manera exquisita, su cabello recogido le daba un aire de lo más natural del mundo. Seiya le lanzo un silbido coqueto, tras el cual mina y yo le fulminamos con la mirada, a lo cual el solo rió con humor.

—Y bien, ¿Nos vamos? –inquiere Seiya dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¡Por supuesto! No puedo esperar a ver tu expresión cuando tengas que pagar la cuenta –comenta divertida Mina mientras le seguía.

Me gustaba la manera en que congeniaban, en realidad era para mí muy gratificante que ellos dos se llevaran tan bien dado que por ambos albergaba un cariño diferente y especial.

Al abrir la puerta, fue difícil no contener el aliento al mirar a un Yaten recargado frente a la puerta, acompañado de un gesto relajado. Mina se tenso de inmediato, pero no demostró nada más que un gesto serio. Yaten al percatarse de nuestra presencia, se acerco pero reparó en Seiya e hizo un mohín de enfado, sin embargo, como si recordara el objetivo de su estancia allí, enfoco sus ojos verdes en Mina.

—¿Me permitirías unos minutos para hablar contigo, Mina? –cuestiona Yaten con un tono suplicante. Era un tono diferente al que usaba habitualmente en este tipo de casos. No era una orden como solía sonar anteriormente, era más bien una petición.

Mina dudo por unos momentos. Al principio había arqueado una ceja en expresión de extrañeza, pero después mordió levemente su labio inferior y me miró buscando una respuesta.

—¿Por qué no vas y nos llamas para que volvamos por ti e ir a casa? –dice Seiya dirigiéndose a Mina con una sonrisa.

Tanto mi amiga como yo lo miramos sorprendidas por su resolución, no obstante, ella asintió y se volvió a Yaten.

—Está bien, pero serán solo unos minutos –comenta al peliplateado, indicándole que le seguía-. Aun me debes una cena Seiya, no me perderé esa expresión tuya al pagar la cuenta. –concluyó al dar unos pasos a la salida y sin voltear.

Seiya sonrió complacido y tomó mi mano.

—Al parecer solo cenaremos solo tú y yo, pero sabes, eso no me desagrada en lo más mínimo. –expresa antes de jalar mi brazo y pegarme a su cuerpo.

—Creo que a mí tampoco me desagrada la idea –apoyo el comentario, atrayéndolo con ambas manos hacia mis labios.

Sin nada ni nadie más allí, tomados de la mano salimos en busca de un buen restaurante para una plácida velada. Quién sabe, quizá la noche nos traería más que eso, ¿qué?, tal vez una reconciliación.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por la lectura.

_Editado el 26/05/2010._


	16. Destinée

.

.

**"Delphos. Uno y Mil Amaneceres"**

Capítulo XV

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Después de haber compartido una cena fenomenal, marcamos al teléfono de Mina varias veces sin éxito. Al parecer tenía el celular apagado y ya no quedaba ningún alma en el teatro, así que regresamos a casa esperando que ella estuviese allí.

Al subir las escaleras escuchamos varias risas en el piso, cuando nos acercamos no pudimos evitar una sonrisa semi-burlona. Allí, delante de la puerta de hallaba una feliz Mina abrazada cariñosamente a un Yaten bastante satisfecho. Al notar nuestra presencia se separaron con parsimonia y nos miraron de una manera que no supe bien a bien descifrar. Yaten pronto se despidió de Mina y le susurro algo al oído que la hizo reír discretamente. Se acercó a nosotros y con un gesto bastante amable nos deseo una buena noche, marchándose por el pasillo y no sin antes dedicarle una mirada amigable a Seiya.

—Al parecer todo se ha arreglado ¿verdad? –comenta Seiya con una pizca de sorna.

—Eres muy suspicaz, ¿te lo han dicho? –contesta Mina con idéntica expresión.

Yo no tuve más alternativa que presenciar una pequeña trifulca verbal entre esos dos, era inevitable la manera en que no se detenían cuando comenzaban a reñirse el uno al otro, igual que dos pequeños de preescolar. Al termino de unos minutos, envié a Seiya a casa por dos cuestiones que me embargaban: la primera era la obvia curiosidad de saber lo que había pasado entre esos dos para que se reconciliaran; y dos, la duda del porque Yaten me había mirado de esa forma tan extraña y a Seiya de esa forma amigable.

Cuando al fin estuvimos solas, mi curiosidad aumentó, desembocando naturalmente en el relato de Mina sobre lo acontecido.

—Pues nos echamos a andar por las calles en cuanto salimos del teatro. Primero me felicitó por mi actuación en la obra y me comentó que había escuchado muy buenas opiniones de parte de la compañía que había ido a observarnos y de todo el público en general que estaba allí presente -hace una pequeña pausa para suspirar y continúa-. Te juro que estaba muy nerviosa, pero me cuidé de no mostrárselo, ya sabes, después de todo lo que había pasado no le iba dar el gusto de que me viese aún muerta por el ¿verdad? Así que le contestaba con monosílabos y eso. Después hubo un silencio espantoso que a mí me urgía por romper pero no abrí la boca ni para decir _"pio"_ –dice soltando una pequeña sonrisa por el recuerdo seguramente, sin embargo, su cara pasó de inmediato a una expresión de escepticismo -. Entonces sucedió, y te lo citaré en sus propias palabras, él dijo: _"Mina, perdóname. Lo siento mucho de verdad. Sé que me he portado como un idiota y de una manera demasiado infantil. Estas dos semanas me han supuesto un infierno de no verte y de saber que quizá no me perdones, pero eso no importa ahora, yo solo… quiero pedirte una oportunidad."_

—¿En serio te dijo eso? –inquiero asombrada por la exactitud de aquellas palabras y un poco por su profundidad, no obstante, no descartaba la idea de que mi amiga exagerara un poco y le pusiera al relato un poco de su cosecha. Ella dejo su pantomima en la que imitaba a Yaten al decir esas palabras y asintió convencida.

—Y bueno, después de eso lo hice sufrir unos cinco minutos con mi indiferencia y al hacerme del rogar ante la petición. Me hice la ofendida y bueno, al final como que no quiere la cosa, acepte darle otra oportunidad, claro, bajo algunas cuantas condiciones de por medio. –dijo con un cierto aire de malicia en su rostro, y no quise imaginarme lo que su mentecita turbia maquinaba.

Al final resultó que Yaten se había enterado por medio de Mina de quien era Seiya, dado que eso era parte de la serie de cosas por esclarecer para su reconciliación. En un inicio Yaten tuvo una especie de trance de confusión por el hecho de que su hermano y yo según él sosteníamos una relación hacía unas cuantas semanas y para nada Diamante le había mencionado algo al respecto. Las condiciones que le impuso Mina, en gran parte tenían que ver con ese asunto, y era por eso probablemente la actitud hacía ambos en cuanto nos vió y se despidió de nosotros.

Personalmente, me importaba en cierta medida la opinión de Yaten a ese respecto porque le apreciaba y era ya una de mis amistades más queridas en Paris, y de alguna forma me afligía la idea de que pensase que su hermano no había significado gran cosa en mi vida o que simplemente hubiere jugado con él. Pero al parecer, según la opinión de Mina, no se oponía a la idea, solo lo sentía por su hermano y por la esperanza de que yo llegara a ser algo más que su amiga, tal vez su cuñada de por vida.

Y en un recóndito lugar de mi ser, yo también lo sentía.

Nos quedamos dormidas en el sillón después de que a Mina se le ocurrió ver una película después de haber conversado un poco sobre aquello. Desperté alarmada por el timbre del teléfono. Maldije entre dientes y mire el reloj. ¿Quién demonios llamaba a las 2:53 de la mañana? Camine descalza por la oscuridad de la salita hasta la mesita en donde el aparato sonaba y me golpee la espinilla con uno de los vértices de la mesa. Maldije de nuevo y contesté un poco cabreada por el dolor.

—¿Diga?

—¿Serena? ¿He hablado en un mal momento? –inquiere con inseguridad.

Sonreí.

—Digamos que las 2:54 de la madrugada siempre es un mal momento –contesto con sarcasmo al reconocer la melodiosa voz de Diamante.

—¡Oh! Discúlpame, siempre olvido el cambio tan drástico de los horarios, pensé que era una hora prudente aún. ¿Estabas dormida, verdad?

—Pues, si quedarte en el sillón en una no muy cómoda posición con Mina mientras ves una película es dormir, entonces sí, estaba durmiendo como un ángel.

—Sin duda eso es cierto –comenta con una leve risa.

El rubor no se hizo esperar y mis mejillas brillaron en carmín. No podía evitar que tuviera aun esos efectos en mí, independientemente de los sentimientos que imperaban en mi corazón. Un silencio se instalo en la línea, no pude responder nada, me había quedado sin palabras.

—Llamaba para avisarte que mañana regreso a Francia y bueno, ya sabes, aún tenemos una plática pendiente. Aunque he de confesarte que en el momento en que he escuchado tu voz, he vaticinado el resultado de ese encuentro, sin embargo, no tengo la menor intención de perderme el placer de mirarte de nuevo antes de saberte en otro lugar. ¿Qué cómo lo sé? –preguntó con una risa cuasi imperceptible y podría yo agregar que de decepción-. De ello, me di cuenta aquel día de la reunión con Taiki. Mire ese brillo en tus ojos, el mismo que vi cuando fui por ti a la Universidad y cancelamos nuestra cita, el brillo que note el día que nos despedimos en el café y supe que ya no era capaz de retenerte.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos ante su inesperada revelación, ¿entonces todo este tiempo estuvo al tanto de la situación y aun así había mantenido esa actitud tan serena y suave? ¿Había estado al tanto de todas mis mentiras, de todas las excusas, de todo lo que me había atrevido a ocultarle? Me sentí ruin por ello. La culpa carcomió mi pensamiento y mi corazón por la sola idea de haberle causado daño por mi falta de sensibilidad y de sinceridad, y pensar que a pesar de todo me trataba de esa forma tan dulce y considerada, de aquella forma que me hacía saber todo lo que podía llegar a amarme. Mi pecho se comprimió.

—Diamante yo… -balbuceo sin saber bien a bien que rayos decir, ¿qué es lo que se dice cuando te has comportado de la peor manera del mundo con la persona más linda del mundo?

—No llores, por favor –suplica-. No te aflijas, estoy bien. Lo único que siempre he deseado es verte sonreír, así que por favor no te preocupes mas por eso, seamos amigos de ahora en adelante.

No me podía creer lo que escuchaba, después de haber crecido con esas historias sentimentales llenas de dramatismo se me hacía totalmente extraña su reacción, pero al mismo tiempo entendía que Diamante no era cualquier persona, él era diferente, él había hecho renacer mi corazón roto cuando pensé que ya no latía mas, él con sus palabras, con su apoyo y su cariño estuvo a mi lado sin importar que, y aun ahora, con las cartas en su contra, seguía demostrándome lo considerado y bondadoso de su corazón y, pude ver sin temor a equivocarme que en verdad el me había amado como sólo él sabía. Jamás podría agradecerle el amor que sin reparo alguno me profesaba.

—Gracias, Diamante. En verdad yo…

—No, déjalo, no tienes nada que agradecer. Mejor déjame decirte que te tengo una sorpresa. –dice cortando la frase que salía con dificultad de mis labios.

—¿Una sorpresa para mí?

—Si, pero sabrás que es mañana. ¿Te parece si comemos? –inquiere.

—¡Por supuesto! –contesto limpiando mis lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

¿Qué más podría yo decirle al hombre que me había endulzado la vida en París, al joven que no me brindó nada más que su amor y que además de eso me ofrecía su amistad leal? Por un momento quise poder cambiar mis sentimientos, poder corresponder a aquel hombre tan sin igual. Pero sonreí con ironía al recordar aquel par de ojos zafiro mirándome con ternura, llamándome con su hipnotizante voz, llevándome a la luna con un solo roce.

Al final, quedamos en el mismo lugar que nos vimos la última vez, en el café _Drouant, _en cuanto amaneciera a las 3 de la tarde. Le colgué y fui en seguida a despertar a Mina para que fuera a su habitación. Después de varios intentos y de escuchar diversas excusas de su parte como: _"Mami hoy no quiero ir al cole"_, _"Quiero más fondue"_ y cosas así, por fín accedió medio adormilada ir a su cama. Después de que la deje en su cuarto volví a la sala y me detuve en el ventanal. El negro cielo volvía a brillar entre estrellas y podía admirar nuevamente el fulgurante aspecto de la ciudad que me había albergado tantos hermosos meses, una ciudad que me había cambiado la vida y una parte importante de mi concepción del mundo.

**_._**

**_._**

Estaba pasmada, fascinada, extrañada. Mi corazón latía una y otra vez con una felicidad desmedida. ¿Quién me diría que este día llegaría tan pronto? Después de tantos esfuerzos, después de tantos sacrificios y azares del destino por fin lo he conseguido. Aun puedo oír su voz dándome la noticia, su expresión cuando llevada por la excitación le abracé y pronunciaba palabras apenas inteligibles. El encuentro con Diamante, además de darme la oportunidad de volverle a ver después de su viaje y de participar en la felicidad de sus logros, me concedió además una de las noticias más gratificantes de mi joven existencia.

_—Me han llamado de la agencia constructora que se encarga de una parte importante de la planificación urbana de la ciudad pidiéndome que te presentes en sus instalaciones, al parecer están muy interesados en charlar contigo. –había dicho mientras sorbía un poco de café._

_—¿Qué? –pregunté desconcertada por sus palabras._

_—No me mires así –dijo divertido-. Es cierto. No te vayas a enojar pero, ¿recuerdas la ocasión en que te pedí prestada una de tus carpetas para ver algunos de tus diseños y después te dije que los había olvidado en casa de mi abuelo?_

_Asentí aun con expectación._

_—Pues no era verdad. Lleve esa carpeta a un colega que trabaja en esa constructora, dado que tenía mucha curiosidad en mirar tu trabajo. No te dije nada porque no quería ilusionarte en caso de que no les agradara tu estilo, sin embargo, al parecer les ha gustado mucho y quieren conocerte._

_Trague saliva. ¿Había escuchado bien? No me lo podía creer, no obstante, en cuanto volví a mirarle encontré en la sonrisa que pintaba que no lo estaba imaginando._

No pude reprimir un grito de emoción y comencé a saltar por toda la sala, en verdad que no me lo podía creer, ¡estaba más que feliz!

—Pareces contenta, ¿puedo saber qué es lo que te ha pasado? –pregunta Mina al cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

—¡Mina, lo he conseguido! ¡Una constructora quiere verme! ¡Mi trabajo les ha interesado! –exclamo abrazándola con toda la felicidad que desbordaba.

—¡Felicitaciones, amiga! ¡Esa es una gran noticia!

—Llamaré a Seiya para darle la noticia –dije corriendo hacia el teléfono.

—Esa es una buena idea. Dile que aun me debe una cena y esta es una buena excusa para que me la page. Voy a cambiarme. –sentenció con diversión antes de dirigirse a su habitación silbando una cancioncita.

Si en alguna ocasión, alguien me diese la oportunidad de cambiar algo en mi vida, una decisión, una palabra o una de mis vivencias, sin duda rechazaría la oferta. La vida ciertamente había sido generosa conmigo hasta ahora y a pesar de que los tragos amargos nunca son placenteros, es verdad también que sin ellos nunca podríamos crecer como personas. Errores, faltas, equivocaciones, ¡qué sentido, qué sabor tendría la vida si todo fuera tan fácil, si todo fuera color de rosa!

¿Cambiarias algo de tu vida? ¿Una decisión, una palabra, un gesto o quizá una omisión?

No, gracias. Cada minuto, cada segundo en mi vida, ha sido una bendición; cada día en que me siento viva, en que puedo hacer y deshacer, rectificar y volver a errar. Cada día que despierto y puedo mirar el sol brillar, las nubes ennegrecerse y sentir la lluvia empapándome la cara. Cada día que guío mi vida, que construyo mi futuro a mi antojo y que hago las cosas que amo, son tesoros que no cambiaría por nada en el universo. El tener en mi mente alguien en quien pensar, alguien a quien amar, me llena de una satisfacción infinita.

Ven, ven y alcánzame, prodigioso y bello destino…

**_._**

**_._**

El tiempo con su imperceptible presencia y en su haber efímero, transcurrió cual agua entre los dedos. De pronto una mañana me percaté que había pasado ya seis meses desde aquel día en que mi corazón se estremeció con la voz de Seiya avisándome su llegada a París, de nuevo volvía a agitarse ante la idea de lo que eso significaba: él tenía que volver a Tokio a continuar su sueño.

No podía negar que la idea me ensombrecía el ánimo y mientras más días transcurrían en su haber, la inquietud se instalaba con más fuerza. A pesar de que ahora fuera colaboradora de medio tiempo en una de las más importantes constructoras urbanas de la ciudad, que mis estudios fueran de lo mejor y que estuviese rodeada de las personas más gentiles que pudiese imaginar y a las cuales quería de un modo que solo yo sabía; no era capaz de sentirme totalmente sosegada ante este panorama que tarde o temprano tenía que llegar.

—¿Estás bien, amor? Te he notado extraña estos días y no has pronunciado palabra en todo el camino, ¿Pasa algo? –pregunta Seiya en cuanto llegamos a la puerta del departamento.

—No, claro que no. ¿Qué habría de pasarme? –excuso saliendo de a poco de mi aturdimiento.

Seiya acerco su mano y elevó mi mentón con la intención de obligarme a que le mirara a los ojos. No pude negarme y le miré.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que eres muy mala para mentir, en especial para mentirme a mí. Dime lo que sucede, me lastima el hecho de que no confíes en mí. –explica inquieto.

—No lo digas, sabes que eso no es cierto. Tan solo es que he pensado en algunas cosas que… me abruman un poco. –señalo sincerándome por fín.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—El hecho de que ya han pasado seis meses desde que has llegado a la ciudad, y, estas por regresar a Tokio. Dime, Seiya, ¿Qué es lo que pasará con nosotros? Sabes que no quiero tomar una decisión unilateral como la última vez; aunque aún creo que esta es una situación difícil de sortear. –concluyo tratando de evadir su mirada.

—Con que era eso –apunta sonriendo de lado, en seguida se situó a mi espalda y me enredo en un cálido abrazo, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro-. Ya te he dicho esto antes, pero creo que debo repetirlo para que por fín lo entiendas: Eres la única mujer en el mundo que quiero para mí. No me interesa el que tan lejos te encuentres, ni mucho menos si tendré que esperar por ti por algún tiempo, o si tengo que venir hasta aquí para verte de vez en vez. Entiéndeme, eres mi chica, la mujer que yo amo, la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida en un futuro y con la que quiero compartir mis sueños y pesadillas también. Esperaré por ti cuanto sea necesario y si tu quieres esperar por mí. –confiesa de una forma que se me hizo imposible no cristalizar mis ojos ante ello.

Me volví a él con un gesto de felicidad y obsequiándole una amplia sonrisa ante sus hermosas palabras. Le abrace fuertemente como si quisiese transmitirle todo lo que mi garganta se resistía a articular.

—Yo también te amo, Seiya. Esperaré por ti cuanto sea necesario. Es una promesa. Nuestra promesa. –digo antes de posesionarme de sus labios en un delicado beso.

—¿Nos vamos? –cuestiona tomando mi mano.

Afirmo con un leve movimiento de cabeza y le sonrío, sintiendo más tranquilidad en mi corazón.

Después de haber aclarado mis dudas y miedos, fuimos al aeropuerto para reservar el pasaje de ida que se llevaría a Seiya hacia Japón, el mismo que lo alejaría de mí. A pesar de todo, no puedo negar que aun tengo deseos de abrazarlo y tenerlo cerca de mí. El solo hecho de pensar que se irá me causa dolor, además, sé que va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que volvamos a estar de esta manera. Quiero tener el mejor recuerdo posible, y grabarme a fuego su olor, su esencia. Eso me dejaría más tranquila, porque aunque no sea lo mismo, un bello recuerdo podría consolarme por las noches antes de irme a dormir, y por las mañanas al despertar, cuando eche de menos su presencia.

Caminamos abrazados hacia la salida del aeropuerto y nos subimos a un taxi. Durante el viaje, Seiya me tenía tomada de la mano y de vez en cuando me acariciaba el dorso con su pulgar. Pero, como si me extrañara tanto como yo a él, me acerco hacia si e hizo que apoyara mi cabeza en su hombro.

¡Es tan agradable su aroma! Adoro aspirar cada partícula de su fragancia. Y es que no es cualquier fragancia, no. No es un perfume, es el aroma de Seiya.

Más o menos han pasado diez minutos que nos encontramos en esta postura y de reojo pude ver varias veces al taxista mirarnos por el espejo retrovisor sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo sonreí, fue más fuerte que yo el impulso. Seiya, como siempre, me entendió sin necesidad de palabras y también sonrió.

Es tan placentera la sensación de tenerlo así, solo para mí. Solo nosotros dos, obviando al taxista, claro está. Sin poder contenerme comienzo a acariciarlo en el vientre, era una caricia inocente, sin intención de convertirse en provocativa. Pero fue tal mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que Seiya esta disfrutándolo bastante, que sigo con el contacto por debajo de su camisa enredando mis dedos en la línea de sus bellos del vientre hasta el ombligo.

Un suspiro de satisfacción me llega al oído, su boca está ahí, muy cerca de mi oreja. El aire caliente que exhala golpea suavemente mi rostro y me produce descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Estoy comenzando a descubrir cuáles son sus puntos sensibles, y cuáles son los que le causan cosquillas. Me doy cuenta por sus pequeñas risas o por sus suaves gemidos.

—Son veinticinco dólares.

Tuve que parpadear varias veces para salir de mi estado de trance, ¡Me había olvidado del taxista!

Mi cara debe haberme delatado, porque el chofer solo sonríe y murmura: _"Yo también me habría olvidado de mi en su lugar",_ mientras contaba el cambio y me lo extendía después. No soy capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y bajo rápidamente. Seiya baja después de mi y ríe entre dientes mientras yo abro la puerta de la entrada.

Cuando entramos y cierro la puerta, deja brotar su carcajada contenida.

—No te rías, fue un papelón –le digo realmente avergonzada. ¡Seiya es un patán, no conoce lo que es la vergüenza!

Comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo para llegar a la puerta del apartamento. Yo, estoy furiosamente sonrojada, mientras que el esta de lo más regocijado por mi bochorno. Me detengo frente a la puerta. Si sigue riéndose así lo dejare afuera.

—No puedes culparme, fue muy graciosa la expresión de tu cara como para no reír.

Lo reitero, ¡Es un completo patán!

—Tuve ganas de que me tragara la tierra. –comento soltando un bufido.

—¡Oh, vamos! No fue para tanto. Además tuviste muy buenos motivos para estar tan distraída – excusa sinvergüenza y arrogante-. Cualquiera lo estaría estando con el gran Seiya Kou.

Arrogante y creído, debo agregar.

—¡Seiya eres un…! –no puedo terminar la frase.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, Seiya me envuelve en un abrazo para luego darme un beso que me arrebata todo el aire de los pulmones. Al principio no pude reaccionar, pero no tarde mucho en responderle con la misma intensidad. No era un beso cálido o tierno, como a los que estamos acostumbrados. Era un beso posesivo, primitivo, lleno de pasión. Quizá, un beso de despedida.

Él sabe tan bien como yo que pasara algún tiempo antes de que podamos volver a estar así, juntos. Pocas fueron las veces que pudimos demostrarnos nuestro amor con la entrega mutua de nuestros cuerpos. Juro que cuando estamos así siento que puedo volar y me siento la mujer más feliz de la tierra. Solo él sabe provocarme esta dulce sensación.

Su mano derecha esta posesivamente sobre mi rostro, es un contacto dulce, pero aun así es feroz. Mordisquea mi labio inferior con sus dientes y me incita a abrir la boca para darle mayor acceso. Su otra mano viaja por mi espalda hasta posarse en mi cintura, momentos después entra por debajo de mi camisa y siento mi piel cada vez más caliente.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

Sin darme cuenta Seiya me acorraló contra la pared y me encontré con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y una de sus rodillas entre ellas. Nos separamos y nos sonreímos. Sus labios están hinchados por la fogosidad de nuestros besos y sus cabellos están desordenados por mis caricias. Siempre adore como se ve con el cabello suelto, así que se lo suelto y lo tomo entre mis dedos, pidiéndole con un gesto que vuelva a besarme.

Ahora es más suave, más lento. Pero no por eso menos fogoso y pasional. Suavemente comienza a recorrer mis hombros con sutiles caricias, siguió por mis brazos y volvió a subir hasta el cuello de mi camisa. Rompió el beso pero no se alejo de mí, solo me miro. Como si estuviera pidiéndome permiso para continuar, como respuesta yo simplemente le sonreí. Creo que se puso feliz y me da la impresión de que estuvo esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo, porque sonrió y la sonrisa le llego hasta los ojos, iluminándolos.

Sus besos ahora atienden mi cuello, mientras fue desprendiendo los botones uno por uno con una lentitud tortuosa. A medida que los botones se fueron abriendo sus besos fueron propagando por la piel descubierta. Suaves gemidos se oyeron en la silenciosa sala. Míos, de él, no estoy segura.

Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello mientras mi otra mano se colaba por el cuello de su camisa y lo acariciaba hasta donde llegaba. No soporte por mucho tiempo esta situación y comencé a desesperarme, queriendo mas. No conocía esta parte primitiva de mí, y debo decir que me sorprende, pero por el momento no me importa otra cosa que no sea él, sus besos y sus manos.

Una mano de él resbala por una de mis piernas, las cuales solo se cubren por una minifalda de satén, acariciándola como si se tratara de la más delicada pieza de porcelana, con ternura, con sutileza. Ese solo toque me hizo aproximarme mucho a una nube de puro placer. Me susurra palabras de amor al oído y vuelve a bajar rumbo a aquel lugar que le interesaba.

¡Dios!, me está matando lenta y maravillosamente. Sentí como la sangre se iba a mis mejillas por la vergüenza y el calor que sentía. Todos mis sentimientos estaban encontrados.

En el momento que su caricia iba a profundizarse, se oyó el chasquido de un llavero de metal y un ligero carraspeo que nos hace volver del cielo en que volábamos. Volteamos a ver al inoportuno intruso y nos encontramos con una Mina cruzada de brazos y una ceja enarcada.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué interesante! Ya saben que yo soy una persona muy abierta y la verdad es que no me molesta en lo absoluto, sin embargo, no creo que los vecinos piensen lo mismo. –comenta divertida y con una sonrisa de lo más picara. Y, es que es de lo más lógico, estamos a mitad de pasillo.

Mina pasó de nosotros con esa burlona sonrisa y entró al departamento. Seiya y yo por un momento nos turbamos por la manera tan súbita en que regresamos de nuestro rito, tratando entonces de recuperar la compostura y regular nuestra pequeña fiebre. Poco después me abrazo cálidamente.

—Será mejor que me vaya, mañana debo comenzar con los preparativos para mi regreso. Te llamaré en el transcurso del día. –expresa despidiéndose con un breve beso, tras el cual le veo desaparecer por el umbral del pasillo.

**_._**

**_._**

El día ha llegado. Le veo tomar sus maletas ante el llamado del altavoz en el aeropuerto. Una semana después de que reserváramos su pasaje, estábamos aquí, frente a frente sonriéndonos el uno al otro. Sabemos que este no es el fín, sabemos que este no es el adiós. Este es solo un ¡Hasta pronto! Un ¡Nos veremos!

En cuanto abordes este avión, sé que comenzará el tiempo contrarreloj para volvernos a ver, para el comienzo de una nueva vida; juntos, amándonos. Y cuando eso suceda, cuando nuestros sueños hayan sido cumplidos, miraremos atrás, hacia todas las tribulaciones que tuvimos que sortear y simplemente sonreiremos, disfrutando con satisfacción el esfuerzo, el sacrificio y la espera.

Te siento abrazarme y decirme cuanto me amas. Te siento apoderarte de mis labios por un momento fugaz. Te veo caminar hacia el pasillo de abordaje y agitar tu mano en despedida. Te observo desaparecer mientras me apoyo en el barandal para ver tu avión partir. Veo entonces el aeroplano de metal surcar el cielo, llevándose consigo mi promesa de pasado, mi promesa de presente y mi promesa de futuro: tú.

.

.

_

* * *

_

Gracias por la lectura.

_Editado el 26/05/2010._


	17. Epílogo

.

.

**"Delphos. Uno y Mil Amaneceres"**

Epílogo

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

El viento es tibio, característico del mes de julio. Debí recoger mi cabello, me cubre un poco la visión cuando el aire sopla fuerte, y en este momento eso es lo que menos quiero.

—Un poco más a la derecha, por favor –dije al referirme a la viga que le dará soporte a una columna-. El tallado debería ser más profundo para que las ondas se marquen –complementé, al mirar el tallado de una de ellas.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción surca mi expresión al sentir dos brazos colarse por mi cintura y una fresca respiración palpitando contra mi cuello.

—Das miedo con ese tono autoritario.

—Quizá en otra circunstancia no lo sería, sin embargo, no puedo darme el lujo de no hacerlo en este momento. Es mi casa, Seiya, nuestra casa. ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar para que quede perfecta? –respondí divertida por el comentario.

—Está bien, está bien, como tu desees –dijo volteándome hacia él para besar mi frente -¿Ya comiste?

Negué levemente y me tomó de la mano, dirigiéndose al maestro de obra para encargar el trabajo de dirección que hasta entonces yo hacía, ignorando mis protestas por permanecer allí y llevándome con él seguramente a algún establecimiento de comida.

Después de la separación en el aeropuerto, mantuvimos nuestra relación a distancia. Mi licenciatura en el _Nouvelle_ concluyo a los dos años pero aún permanecí uno más, laborando en la constructora francesa en la que inicie mi carrera práctica. Regrese a Tokio como había prometido y como siempre había soñado y me reencontré con mi gente, con mi cultura y con mis seres queridos, aunque lamenté dejar otros en París. Está de más de decir que Mina lloró a mares cuando supo que volvía, prometiéndome que vendría a visitarme en cuanto pudiera, y obligándome a hacer lo mismo. Yaten prometió lo mismo, aunque bueno, le pude sacar otra promesa: la de cuidar a Mina. Hace poco me llegó la buena nueva de que se habían prometido y que se casarían en tres meses. Mina dijo que no me perdonaría si no asistía.

Diamante termino la Universidad y continuó en el _Le Monde_, además de la columna en que escribía, le otorgaron la coordinación de una sección del periódico, más otros trabajos que realizaba por su cuenta en investigaciones y documentales. Mientras estuve en París, Diamante continuo siendo mi fiel amigo, uno de los cuales no me atrevo a decir que tuve jamás. El fue como mi ángel guardián y protector, nunca podré agradecerle lo mucho que hizo por mí, más que corresponder a su amistad. Con él también mantengo los lazos de amistad constante, nos llamamos de modo frecuente para saber de nuestra vida. Recién supe que había reanudado su compromiso con la hermosa chica Esmeralda y quizá pronto, la noticia de su próxima boda estuviese en el aire. Internamente me alegre. La verdad es que se merece eso y más, y ella, parecía una buena mujer.

Mis padres y mis amigas me recibieron de la forma más cálida que pude imaginar. Estaban felices por mí y por la consecución da cada uno de mis sueños. Hoy es que me doy cuenta de la satisfacción que produce hacerlos realidad, saberlos tuyos por tu esfuerzo y tu decisión.

Seiya me espero como fue nuestra promesa. El también termino su licenciatura y continuó inmerso en el proyecto con el círculo de profesores que le habían apostado a su talento. En este momento está estudiando el último grado de maestría en Tokio, mientras que colabora en un par de revistas culturales y escribe semanalmente en un periódico escribiendo reseñas y críticas sobre el mundo de la cultura.

¿Yo? Bueno, pues trabajo por mi cuenta haciendo diseños arquitectónicos personalizados, a mí acuden particulares o empresas para que les labore temporalmente y proyectos específicos. Además de ello, trabajo a distancia con la constructora francesa haciendo diseños para complejos urbanos. En este momento estoy construyendo mi casa, diseñada obviamente por mí, eso después de que Seiya pidiera mi mano, nos casamos en dos semanas, justo al término de la construcción.

Mentiría si digo que no me siento feliz, la verdad es que me siento realizada, completa y radiantemente feliz. Tener frente a mí al hombre de mi vida, el saber que tengo aun mucho que lograr y compartir ahora con él, una nueva fase de mí y de mi vida ha comenzado.

—Hablé con Mina ayer y me dijo que vendría a la recepción, ¿Sabes que le dieron el papel protagónico en _"Cleopatra"_? Me alegro por ella, es muy talentosa. –comentó Seiya mientras comíamos.

—Las chicas también quedaron en que vendrían, ya están pensando en mi despedida de soltera. –respondí divertida al verlo casi atragantarse con agua.

—Ni lo pienses Serena, te advierto que no quiero oír nada relacionado con hombres en paños menores, ¿Me entiendes? –advirtió con un gesto que me pareció memorable.

Si, sin duda visualizo una nueva vida, nuevas metas y nuevas experiencias. Pero todas ellas, junto a la persona que amo.

.

.

_

* * *

_

Gracias por la lectura.

_Editado el 26/05/2010._


End file.
